


Firewhiskey and Ron

by Plastikpokal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closeted Harry, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Unrequited Love, coming to terms with one's sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastikpokal/pseuds/Plastikpokal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in love with Ron and comes to terms with his sexuality.<br/>It is a long way to freedom and not everbody is accepting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

Hermione’s flat in Muggle-London looked just like Harry had imagined it.  
High walls and white window frames with blue curtains that reached unto the bright wooden floor.  
He sat down on one of the crème coloured sofas and let his gaze wander around the room.

“It’s wonderful, Hermione!” He said, admiring the view over the city from one of the windows.  
“I know.” Hermione said smiling.  
She returned from the kitchen with two cups of tea. One for Harry and one for herself.

“So when will the others arrive?” Harry asked and found himself sounding more impatient than he had intended.  
When Hermione moved into her new flat with Viktor Krum, she had invited half of the DA for an inauguration party.  
Harry had not seen his friends for what felt like eternity.  
Of course, he met some of them at work in the Ministry of Magic but spending time with them outside the working hours was a welcome change.  
Even thinking of Luna’s wild blonde mane made him feel nostalgic.

However, out of all of his friends he missed Ron the most. Working as an Auror took up all of his best friend’s time.  
They had not seen each other in weeks.  
Some might have expected all Aurors to lose their work after Voldemort’s defeat.  
Instead, there were many small criminals, harmless compared to the Dark Lord, but outnumbering the Death Eaters by far.

Hermione could not help but notice the impatience in Harry’s question. Laughing she said “They should be here around eight.”  
She gave Harry a sympathetic yet amused look.

In that moment, there was a heavy knock on the door, making Hermione jump and pour the content of her cup all over her shirt.  
“Damn it.”, she muttered looking at the mess. “Where is my wand? Would you open the door please, Harry?”  
Harry pulled his own wand out of the pocket of his jacket before answering the door.

He opened and was immediately overpowered by a hug of his best mate Ron Weasley.  
Behind Ron in the corridor were two boisterous Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.  
“Harry!” They shouted happily and pulled him in for a warm hug.  
“I hope you don’t mind, we’re a bit early.” Ron said lifting his hands that held two opened bottles of Odgen’s Old Firewhiskey. “We brought a present!”  
“Where is the good hostess though?” Seamus asked and walked over to the living room, followed by Dean. Harry heard them raucously greet Hermione.

“Ron, we haven’t seen each other in forever.” Harry said and took the bottles from his friend. “How are you?”  
Ron pulled Harry in for another hug, smiling, his cheeks flushed from the firewhiskey.  
He had to bend down, as he was a lot taller than Harry was.  
“We’re working too hard, man.” He proclaimed and patted Harry’s shoulder.  
“I hardly ever see Lavender at the moment. She claims I’m not trying enough to see her.”

Harry nodded, but his smile froze. When his best mate had announced to him that he was dating Lavender Brown again,  
Harry had not expected it to work out for so long. Something about Ron’s relationship with the quirky girl displeased Harry.  
Maybe it was the lack of a love life of his own. Or maybe he sensed that this person was not the right one for Ron.  
Whatever it was, he was thinking about this relationship more than about any of his own.

“So I shouldn’t hope to see you more often, should I?” Harry asked.  
“No worries, mate! I will take care of the missus and soon it will be as always.” Ron said confidently and followed Seamus and Dean to greet Hermione.

Ron had called Lavender the _missus_. Why this certain wording irritated Harry so much, he could only wonder.  
They were all adults now. Soon he would visit the first weddings. Concerning this topic he bet all his money on Neville and Luna.  
Everybody seemed in love these days, except for Harry who was alone.  
Apart from several fame-hungry witches, he had not been able to find candidates for a relationship with the “Boy who lived”.  
So Harry screwed one of the firewhiskey bottles open and joined his friends in the living room.

 

At midnight, the party was already in full swing.  
Luna and Neville came over, as well as most of Ron’s siblings and several DA members.  
Hermione had great fun showing the magicians her stereo.  
She had all the CDs from her parents and even though most of her guests had never heard Muggle music, they danced and partied vividly.  
With the help of a charm, Hermione had made her flat soundproof. That way they could turn up the music as loud as they wanted to.

Harry held a cup full of firewhiskey in his right hand, both arms above his head.  
He felt the drink obscure his mind. With the alcohol came a feeling of pleasant apathy.  
It freed him from his dark thoughts and made him smile dreamily.

“Careful with the firewhiskey, Harry.” Fred and George Weasley said, watching his weak dance moves with amusement.  
“Do you think he will regret having emptied the whole bottle tomorrow, Georgie?” Fred asked his twin with a smug grin.  
“Without any doubt.” George agreed. “He will be badly hungover.”  
“Oh shut up!” Harry said smiling hazily. However, a glass of water would be more than appropriate by now, Harry thought. He moved towards Hermione’s kitchen.

Only as he closed the door behind him and it was finally quiet around him, Harry felt the full extent of his carelessness.  
He staggered and held on to the kitchen counter. The music still roaring in his ears.

“Wow, d’you need some water?” Ron asked grinning.  
He sat on the floor in front of the kitchen sink, a glass of whiskey stuck between his bend legs.  
“What are you doing here?” Harry asked dazed. Then he got himself something to drink from the fridge.  
“Just needed some rest, y’know?” Ron said and Harry noticed that his mate was in no way less drunk than he was.  
He poured some water into a glass and sat beside Ron.  
Then he felt it.

One of the rather unfortunate effects that alcohol had on him was the sudden urge to talk.  
When Harry started drinking, he could still act all oblivious to his problems.  
Being drunk however meant that eventually he would just start rambling.  
With all the self-control he had left, Harry pushed the torrent of words down that formed in his mind.  
He put the glass to his lips to stop them from talking.

“I just don’t know what to do with Lavender.” Ron said with a serious look.  
“Someone has to make all the money, she has to understand that. And I do love her. Get what I mean?”

But that was simply too much for Harrys little self-control.  
“Oh you love her, do you?” He hissed at Ron before his reason could stop him. “That’s just utter nonsense, Ron.  
It didn’t work out the first time with you two. What even is it you like about her? She is exhausting!”

Ron looked at him with surprise at first. Then he got mad.  
“Don’t tell me who I love and who I don't, Harry Potter! After all I know myself best!” He answered furiously.  
“Just because you don’t get any!”

There it was. Harry was alone and the others had already noticed.  
Ron’s remark resulted from his anger, but it contained the truth that Harry had tried to hide tonight.  
They sat in silence for a moment, looking at each other. Then Ron’s expression changed.

“Harry, that’s not how I meant it.” He started but Harry shrugged him off.  
“It’s exactly how you meant it. You just didn’t want me to know that everybody is wondering why for Merlin’s sake Harry Potter is still alone.” Harry said bitterly.  
“And? Any theories?”

Ron looked tormented.  
“Harry that’s rubbish, you will find the girl of your dreams. Just like I found Lavender!”  
That was even worse. Harry knew what Ron said was not true.  
And it was not due to a pessimistic attitude towards dating.  
Harry knew there was someone for him.

“Ron…” He started but for the first time the words did not come out of his mouth.  
“What’s wrong?” Ron asked worriedly when he saw the pain in Harry’ face.  
“Do you have to throw up?”

Harry laughed desperately and wished that it were only that. Instead, the words were stuck in his throat, cutting the air from his lungs.  
He had played this scenario over and over again in his head.  
But as it was the way of the world, none of his daydreams had featured Ron sitting so close to him.  
In none of them, Ron had worryingly put an arm around Harry.  
Harry could feel his breath at his neck. He smelled firewhiskey and Ron.

“Talk to me, you’re scaring me…” Ron muttered but Harry was not ready yet. He hung his head and let black hair cover his face.  
Harry only felt Ron beside him and an arm around his shoulders.  
There was nothing he wanted more than for Ron to know, but he did not have the courage to say it out aloud.

“Ron, how important is our friendship to you?” Harry asked quietly and with a thin voice.

“What?” was Ron’s disbelieving answer. “Harry, you know you’re my best mate and that you mean everything to me.  
I thought we had already sorted that out. You know, back in the day when we defeated Voldemort and so on. Remember?”

Harry smiled weakly. Yes, Ron was his best friend. He was the first friend he ever had.  
When Ron had sat down with him on the train, he did not do it because he wanted to meet him.  
Ron had never been shy or intimidated because of what happened to Harry. Ron had never whispered his last name when he walked by.  
Instead, he sat down with him and treated him like any other person.

“Yes, I remember. But what would have to happen for that to ever change?” Harry asked.

“Why, do you want to get rid of me?” Ron grinned.

“No!” Harry answered shocked.

“Calm down, I’m just messing with you!” Ron laughed at the sight of Harry’s widely opened green eyes.

They sat together on the cold kitchen floor and all that Harry noticed was Ron.  
He was so close to him that he could have counted every one of his freckles.  
Harry looked one last time into Rons blue eyes before they closed and their lips touched.  
It was a soft, innocent kiss at first, but it did not remain one.

Harry let Ron’s tongue enter his mouth. He tasted the firewhiskey on it.  
Big hands ran through his black hair and supported his head as Ron kissed him violently.  
Harry wished for nothing more than for this moment to last forever.  
There could be somebody entering at any moment and see them, but Harry did not mind.  
They only separated to breathe. How long had he been waiting for this moment?

The bigger man pushed him to the kitchen floor, their lips never parting.  
Harry was breathless but he wanted more. Moans escaped his bruised lips as Ron moved above him.  
Ron seemed to enjoy the view of Harry beneath him.  
He let his hands slide down Harrys t-shirt. Surprised by the sudden feeling of skin on skin, Harry moaned aloud.

“Merlin, Harry…” Ron growled and started kissing his best friends neck while simultaneously caressing his skin under the t-shirt.  
Maybe he could make him moan like that again.  
He already felt the exciting effect Harry’s moaning had on his own body.

In that moment the door to the kitchen opened and flooded the room with music.

“Ron, are you here?”

Immediately Harry and Ron parted. Shocked, they looked up into Hermione’s face.  
Their friend did not seem to grasp what was going on for a moment.  
She stood in the door frame, sweating and smiling and holding a cup in her hand.  
Then she noticed their pink lips and blushed cheeks.  
Their hair was messy and they were lying on the floor, Ron steadying himself with his strong arms, above Harry.

Finally, she seemed to understand, because her smile disappeared.  
She stuttered “Sorry.” and turned around. The door fell shut behind her.

“Shit.” Ron muttered.  
“Shit, shit.”

He got up and followed the startled Hermione into the living room. Harry felt petrified.  
He was still lying on the tiles. His hair was messed up and not less messed up were his thoughts.  
What had just happened?  
It had all been so quickly. For a second he thought it might all have been a dream.  
But he could taste Ron in his mouth and he felt were his hands had only just touched his body.  
And he was still hard.


	2. Can we talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron was everything for him and he wanted him to know.  
> At the same time, he had an indescribable fear of what might happen, if Ron did not feel the same for him.

Thinking back to the moment the next day, he could not remember how long he had lain there on the ground.  
Sometime he had just gotten up and had snug out of the flat without his friends noticing.  
On his way out, he thought he might have heard Ron and Hermione talk quietly.  
Ron had sounded desperate. Maybe it had been an illusion.

Harry was anxious.  
He could not think of anything but the question as to what yesterday meant.  
Harry himself had known of his feelings for Ron for quite a while. He had never felt this way for anybody. 

Not many beautiful things had happened to Harry in his life.  
His parents cold-heartedly murdered, his aunt and uncle treating him like a slave until he was eleven.  
Even in Hogwarts, he had experienced horrible things.  
Voldemort making his life a living hell, teachers harassing him and the press calling him a liar. So many beloved people he had lost…

But when Harry remembered all these dark times, he never saw himself alone.  
He saw Ron, who sat down with him in the Hogwarts Express when he had no one.  
Nobody saw anything else in him but the “Boy who lived”. Nobody but Ron.

Hermione of course had always been there for him as well.  
However, he never felt anywhere near as much for her as he did for Ron.  
Harry had saved Ron down the lake in their fourth year. Ron was everything for him and he wanted him to know.  
At the same time, he had an indescribable fear of what might happen, if Ron did not feel the same for him.  
What had happened in Hermione’s flat proofed to him, that Ron was (at least) not disgusted by the thought of being physical with Harry.  
On the other hand, they had been drunk.  
In Hogwarts days, it had not been a rarity for fellow Gryffindors to get horridly drunk on parties in Hogsmead.  
Then they had made out with friends or people they did not even like at all. 

What if the whole thing was just a one-time mistake for Ron?  
Maybe he did not even remember it.  
The thought that he might be over-interpreting the whole incident made Harry feel ashamed.  
Hermione had caught them. Did she tell the others? He forced himself to be calm.  
Hermione would not do something like that. She was their friend. 

Nevertheless, Harry needed clarity over what had happened or he would have to move to the mental illness department of the St. Mungo’s soon.  
Fortunately, Luna had liked the party at Hermione’s so much that she had decided to host a party herself.  
It took place at her father’s house that she had inherited after his death.  
Harry received her owl two days after the party at Hermione’s. He had not seen Ron nor Hermione since then and the uncertainty killed him.  
He looked into the mirror for a last time before he apparated to Luna’s house.

Harry appeared right in front of the door. He could hear laughter and music from within.  
He knocked and Luna opened, still laughing about a story Dean had just told her.  
“Hi Harry!” Luna said with her usual dreamy voice and pulled him in for a hug.  
“Come in, the others are already here.”

When Harry stepped into the circular living room, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting on a sofa, letting Neville fill their glasses.  
“Hello, Harry!” Neville shouted and waved at him, causing the butter beer in his hand to slop over the glass.  
“Hi” Harry said sheepishly and smiled at his friends. Hermione put on a brave face and stood up to hug Harry as well.  
Ron did not stand up from the sofa but put up his right hand slightly to greet him.  
Ginny got up and hugged him enthusiastically. “Harry!” she said, “How have you been?”

Ever since Ginny played for the Hollyhead Harpies, she had rarely been to the Burrow. Nevertheless, she was always there for Harry.  
She was the only one that knew about his homosexuality.  
On his seventeenth birthday before Fleur and Bills wedding, he had told her everything.  
He had told her how he was unhappy because he was scared he could never be what people wanted him to be. 

At that time, he and Ginny had still been a couple, or at least officially.  
But Harry could not put on a show anymore and when Ginny wanted to know why he wanted to end their relationship, he told her the truth.  
To his surprise, Ginny was not shocked at all but told him that she had already thought of that herself.  
When she joined the Hollyhead Harpies, she started a relationship with the team’s captain Jean, leaving Molly Weasley in shock.

Harry hugged her back. “I’m good. Nothing’s really happening at all in my life.” He said with a fleeting glance at Ron who seemed to have a sudden interest for Luna’s floral wall paintings. “How are you and Jean?”  
Ginny looked annoyed. “The title is the only thing on her mind. I’ll have to force her to go on holidays with me.” 

“Here you go guys!” Neville said solemnly, “The firewhiskey!” He screwed a bottle open and poured everyone a cup.

A few minutes later Neville and Hermione were discussing eagerly.  
Harry did not quite understand the topic of their conversation but it seemed to be about Neville’s studies about herbology.  
Harry smiled at the thought of Neville teaching his future kids at Hogwarts.  
At the same time, he was jealous that Neville would be able to return to Hogwarts.  
Everyone had great fun and through the course of the evening, even more friends joined the party.

Only Harry sat silently in his chair, his full cup untouched, watching Ron.  
His best friend discussed animatedly with Ginny and Seamus about the recent Quidditch game results.  
“Harry!” Hermione’s voice suddenly pulled him from his daydreams.  
“Excuse me please, Neville, I need to have a word with the Chosen One.”

With a serious expression on her face, she commanded him to follow her out of the living room.  
They stepped out into the entrance hall.  
“It’s strange being here again, don’t you think?” his friend asked, gazing around the walls.  
Years ago, they had talked to Xenophilius Lovegood about the Deathly Hallows.  
He wanted to hand them over to the Dark Lord in order to get Luna back. She had been kidnapped and imprisoned at the Malfoy Manor. 

Today Xenophilius was dead and after all that had happened, Harry did not miss the weird man at all.  
He was only sorry for Luna. She was alone now, just like Harry.

“Harry you need to stop starring at him like that.” Hermione said her eyes now solely focused on Harry.  
“What are you talking about, Hermione. I didn’t stare at anybody.”  
His lie was bad and he tried hard not to look at her, keeping his eyes on the painted flowers on the walls instead.  
Hermione however made a noise that told him that he should not even try lying to her.  
“How long have you been... in love…with him?” She asked rather awkwardly.  
This time Harry looked directly at her. “Ron is my best friend, Hermione.”  
“So what?” She asked confusedly.  
“And he has a girlfriend, if you remember. Lavender Brown.” Harry answered. This fact made him rather mad.  
“Horrible person.” Hermione muttered. She had always shared Harry’s opinion on Lavender openly and honestly.  
“Yes he is with Lavender. But he has been before, hasn’t he? And it did not work out the last time. So what? She doesn’t matter.”  
“And” Harry continued, “He is not gay.”

There was a moment of awkward silence in the entrance hall.  
“Then why was he snogging you on my kitchen floor, Harry?” Hermione asked unimpressed.  
“Merlin’s beard, Hermione, Ron has a girlfriend. He only ever had girlfriends.”  
“Well so did you. And Ginny only ever had boyfriends.” She sounded annoyed. “Ever heard of bisexuality? That’s when-“  
“I know what that means, Hermione!” He spat out. “Why are you even asking me all this?”  
“Because I feel like you never tell me anything, Harry.” Hermione said and it seemed like she had wanted to say this for a long time, because her breath slowed and she calmed down.  
“Back in the day we told each other everything, Harry. It was only you, Ron and me. I miss that.  
And now I hear stuff like this and I feel like I don’t know you at all anymore.”

Harry was stunned. Hermione told him what was eating her, and he felt terrible.  
He never told Hermione what was so important to him.  
He had been keeping a part of himself from her, scared that she might abandon him for it. She would never do something like that.  
“I’m sorry, Hermione” Harry said and felt tears rise to his eyes.  
The pile of feelings that had built up inside him was getting too heavy.

“I thought you would never look at me the same if you knew.” He said with a breaking voice.  
Hermione hugged him. “We would never, Harry. We defeated goddamn Lord Voldemort together. We love you. You hear?”  
“Ron doesn’t even look at me anymore. I feel so stupid.  
Like when we were fourteen and he thought I had thrown my name into the goblet of fire.” Harry said wiping the tears off his face.  
Hermione nodded slowly.  
“Yeah concerning that, I will not play the messenger again, Harry. This is important. Don’t ruin it just because you are too proud to talk to him. Ron is way too cowardly.”

They stayed in the hallway for a little while and Harry calmed down.  
When he was breathing calmly again and had swiped his glasses dry, he asked, “You don’t have a bottle of Felix Felicis with you, do you?”  
Laughing, they entered the noisy living room again.

Inside, Dean was teaching the others a Muggle drinking game.  
Harry’s eyes met Ginny’s. She was smiling brightly. Harry would have loved to just sit down next to her and talk about Quidditch.  
On the other side of the room however sat Ron.  
Harry plucked up courage and walked over to him.

“Hey, uh, Ron? Can we talk?” He asked and hoped for the best.  
“Can it wait a few minutes, man, we just started playing.” Ron said with marked indifference.  
“No it can’t. It’s really important.” Harry said impatiently. Noticing the suspicious expressions on Dean and Seamus’ faces, he added, “It’s about this Ministry thing.”  
“Come on, Harry!” Seamus called out, “Relax, no work today!”  
“It’s fine I’ll be back, lads. Just start without me.” Ron said finally giving in.

He got up and followed Harry outside.  
“So what is it?” Ron asked still trying to keep his indifferent tone.  
Harry hesitated. “Well you know, because of this thing at Hermione’s-“, he started but Ron interrupted him.

“Oh yeah that, let’s forget about it, okay? I was so drunk I don’t know what I was thinking.  
Whatever, Lavender doesn’t know and I don’t want her to, you know what she’s like.” Ron scratched his neck, not looking at Harry as they were talking.

Harry’s heart sank into his boots.  
Forget it? How was he supposed to forget what had happened between them? What did he care about Lavender Brown!  
This horrible girl had never done anything but get herself between him and Ron.

“I didn’t know you think about it that way.” Harry said quietly. He was not sure if he should kill Ron or himself. This was no way to treat a best friend.  
“Well this firewhiskey was pretty strong, wasn’t it?” Ron laughed nervously. He was still looking away from Harry.  
“Firewhiskey?” Suddenly Harry forgot about his own nervousness.  
What was Ron thinking, just playing down this whole thing like that?

“Firewhiskey makes you feel warm and you can’t talk or walk that well, no doubt” Harry said angrily,  
“But Firewhiskey alone does not make you kiss your best friend on a kitchen floor!”

It was dark and the lanterns on Luna’s house were not that bright. But even in the dim light Harry could see Ron’s face darken.  
“Harry, I… Lavender…” Ron stuttered.  
“To Askaban with your Lavender!” Harry screamed furiously, “Don’t use her as an excuse for once and tell me the truth!”  
Finally, Ron looked up and into Harry’s bright green eyes that impaled him.

“Why did you kiss me?” Harry snapped. He did not care about anything anymore. The only thing he wanted was clarity.  
An answer to the question that had been bothering him for years.  
What did Ron feel for Harry?

“Kiss you?” Ron asked confused. “You kissed ME!”  
“Nonsense, you were laying on top of me, Ron!” Harry said, somehow desperate over Ron’s stubbornness.  
“I would never do that to Lavender.” Ron said and looked down on the floor again. 

Harry teared his wild black hair. It seemed like Ron was trying hard to ignore what was so obvious.  
Why did the ginger try to avoid the truth so dreadfully?

“Oh, you wouldn’t?” Harry asked, taking one step closer to Ron.  
“No.” Ron said, slowly looking up from the grass beneath them, pausing his eyes at Harry’s lips.  
“You would never kiss me?” Harry asked and took another step.  
He was so close to Ron that he could feel his breathe. Harry felt his own breathe speed up.  
“No…” Ron said quietly, his lips parted.  
“Liar.” Harry said and kissed him.  
He opened his mouth, wanting to taste Ron again. Ron tensed up at first but then he gave in and closed his arms around Harry.  
The Auror training was building up the muscles in his arms. Nowhere did Harry feel as safe as in Ron’s embrace.  
His heart was racing like never before, but this time he was not chased by Death Eaters or Snatchers.  
Ron held him and he hoped it would never be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please let me know by leaving Kudos! I appreciate it xx


	3. So you’re gay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Harry have a much-needed talk

Their lips parted but Harry and Ron stood entwined in Luna’s yard.  
Ron’s eyes were closed and his forehead touched Harry’s, while he was breathing heavily.  
His right hand in Harry’s messy hair and his left hand caressing Harry’s fingers.  
Harry took a deep breath. A soft wind was going through the flowerbeds and the lantern at the house painted the leaves golden.  
Harry’s eyes were open and marvelled at the sight before them.  
Ron’s full lips slightly parted and his red hair that looked like flames in the warm light.  
Harry had never been so close to Ron’s bright eyelashes. He was beautiful.

“Can we walk for a little?” Ron asked his eyes still closed.  
“Of course.” Harry answered.

They walked on the way around Luna’s house.  
There were colourful flowers growing everywhere and Harry was sure that Luna knew all about their healing abilities.  
Their hands touched as they walked and Harry felt a shiver down his spine every single time.  
At a big old tree, Ron sat down. Harry leaned onto the trunk.  
This time Ron cut the silence.

“So…” He said hesitantly, “Was this what you wanted to tell me that night at Hermione’s? You… like me?”  
He did not look at Harry but plugged the leaves of a little plant at the tree’s roots.  
“Yes.” Harry said and swallowed. It was something different to say it aloud.  
“And how long have you known? I mean when did you…” Ron was even more awkward than Hermione.  
“When did I realize I like blokes, you mean?” Harry asked without further do. At least Ron was looking at him now.  
“Yes, that’s what I meant.” He answered.  
“I think I have known for quite a while, actually. I just never realized what it meant, you know?” Harry said thoughtfully.

“In how far?”

“Well during our fourth year, where it was all about finding a partner for the Yule Ball? I noticed that everybody expected me to ask a girl.  
I mean I do like Parvati, but I only asked her because that’s what people were expecting from me.  
If I could have chosen freely I would have asked you. Or Dean.”

Ron looked at him, startled. “You and Dean? Dean Thomas?”  
Harry laughed at Ron’s expression.  
“Yes. Doesn’t matter, I just never said anything. I’m sorry I was not honest with you. It just seemed like my only possible solution.  
I don’t know much about gay people in the wizarding world. I just know that Muggles don’t like them at all. I didn’t want to lose you.”

Ron was still quiet.  
He just nodded and pulled at the little plant again. “So you’re gay.”

Harry hated the negative connotation of that word. “Gay”. It sounded like a bad habit that you swear to get rid of on New Year’s Eve.  
In the beginning, he had treated it just like that. He tried to stop being gay by going to the ball with Parvati Patil and by kissing Cho Chang.  
In the sixth year, he attended Slughorn’s party with Luna.  
He even had a relationship with Ginny for several months.  
Right now however, he could not deal with all the lies anymore. He was ready for the truth. Was Ron ready, too?

“Yes I am gay. And you kissed me.” Harry said. Maybe he could elicit his true intentions out of Ron.  
The kiss had been more than a drunk mistake Harry was sure.

“What do you want to hear?” Ron asked. He threw the rest of the plant away and looked at Harry.  
“The truth.” Harry said. There was nothing else he wanted.

“The truth is pretty stupid.” Ron assured him.  
“Remember our argument during our fourth year? You know, when I was an idiot and thought you risked your life for attention and money?  
Well we did not talk to each other for some time. That was when I realized how horrible it is for me not to have you around.  
And this ball. You told me you asked Cho to go with you. That was when I also realized that I would probably never have you as close to me as I would like to.  
There never was an occasion to think differently, too. You got with Ginny.” Ron swallowed and went quiet for a little while.

“That was even worse. You chose my sister. So I got with Lavender.  
The relationship was okay; of course, it was not what I really wanted. I put up with the fact that I was a brother for you.”

It was getting cold under the old tree. Harry heard the wind in the leaves above their heads. An owl screamed in the distance.  
That was it. The truth Harry had asked for. He did not know how to feel.  
He was happy that Ron seemed to feel the same way about him that he felt about Ron.  
Something about how Ron told him his story however made him feel sick. Remorse for not telling Ron about his feelings earlier.  
Anger, because Ron had not told him either. Fear of what might happen next. 

Ron got up from the grass. His eyes met Harry’s and he stepped closer.  
“My feelings haven’t changed. I really tried, but I can’t help it.” Ron said. His eyes gazed at Harry’s body before them.  
Ron rubbed his face and tore his hair. He was nervous.  
Harry stepped in closer as well.  
“Mine didn’t either.” He looked up into his best friend’s face and looked deeply into his blue eyes.  
“I know you have Lavender now, but for me there’s no one else but you. And I will wait for you if I have to.”  
Ron pulled him closer, took Harry’s face into his big hands and kissed him.  
“I will never wait for you again, Harry Potter.”


	4. Average magicians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus is a major cockblock

The following days were the most exciting in Harry’s life.  
This time he was not shaking because his scar hurt. This time it was not a threat keeping him awake at night.  
It was Ron who kept him from sleeping and who took up all the space in his head.  
After their talk, they had agreed to try to be together. 

They met in secret. Not Ron nor Harry wanted to tell the others about their relationship before they even knew if it worked out.  
For Ron it was even more important to be discrete, because of his family.  
That was no problem for Harry. He had Ron all for himself and enjoyed every minute they spent together.

Some days though he was so full of love that he needed to keep himself from telling everybody about it.  
He wanted to shout it out: “I am Harry Potter and I love Ron Weasley!” or even better; “Ron Weasley loves me!”  
Instead, he saved all this love for Ron.

It had been a little awkward in the beginning. They both did not have any experience with this gay-thing.  
Ron was strong and treated Harry carefully in the beginning. As if he could break if Ron hugged him too tight.  
But Harry wanted to feel it all so he kissed Ron heavily until he understood what Harry wanted and that it was all okay.  
The people around them however seemed to be blind for what was going on between them.  
Harry made an effort not to stare at Ron at work too much and tried not to think about what he could do to him in the evening.

Unfortunately, Seamus and Dean made it their mission to help Ron cope with his allegedly “heart-breaking” breakup with Lavender.  
They could not know that the reasons he had given her (“We never see each other” and “I need to focus on my career”) were mostly invented to cover up the fact that Ron was now in a gay relationship with his best friend.  
Harry’s stomach turned at the thought of what might happen if they found out the truth. At the same time, the inability to say something was pure torture.  
The reason for that was Seamus’ brilliant idea to distract Ron by picking up girls.

“Oh come on Seamus…”  
“Let me tell you Ron, I found this girl and she won’t let you think about anything else”, Seamus said with a meaningful expression and a winning smile on his face.  
“Dean and I are going out tonight, and you’re coming with us.”  
“I actually wanted to hang out with Harry tonight…” Ron said hesitantly.  
“So Harry comes with us, too. You two are never leaving the house anyways. Outside is where all the fun stuff is happening.  
One day you’ll be old and then you’ll be sorry for all the chances wasted!” Seamus pointed out wisely.

Harry, who had just put his Auror training clothes into his bag, looked up to meet Ron’s pleading eyes.  
“I’m running out of excuses…” Ron said addressing Harry, but Seamus patted his shoulder.  
“Very well, I’ll count that as a yes. We meet at nine at your house, alright?” Then Seamus left, followed by Dean.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Ron said and looked around the room to see if somebody could see them, “But what could I possibly have said? Sorry, Seamus, I’d rather stay at home to I can fuck the Chosen One? Nah.” Ron laughed and bend down to kiss Harry.  
Harry grinned but he had an uneasy feeling.  
Seamus had said things that had unintentionally addressed Harry’s worst fears. “One day you’ll be old and then you’ll be sorry for all the chances wasted!”

“I hope Seamus will pick up some witch and leave us alone.” Ron said and rubbed Harry’s back as he talked.  
“How long are we doing this? We lie until we run out of excuses and then we act as if we were people we can never be.  
Our friends don’t know who we are anymore. We are afraid what might happen if they knew.  
Why are we even friends with people we are afraid of? That’s just stupid.” Harry said.

Ron had stopped rubbing his back. He lifted up Harry’s chin to look into his eyes.  
“I thought we settled that? You said you were okay with not telling anybody.” He said.  
“I was.” Harry answered and took Ron’s hands. “I just don’t want to pretend having fun tonight. I want to be alone with you.  
And I want to have friends who won’t judge me for wanting that.”

Ron sighed deeply. “I understand that. I’m not exactly loving the thought of pretending to be interested in some one-night-stand with a random witch. But I’m just not ready for…”  
“A Coming Out.” Harry finished his sentence.  
“Exactly.” Ron murmured. “I wish it wouldn’t be like this. This thing with us does not feel like something to be afraid of. It’s the best thing that has ever happened to me. Nevertheless, you know how my Mum reacted to Ginny and Jean. I think we would be the death of her. Or she would be ours.”  
Harry saw the desperation in Ron’s face and felt helpless. In a good world, they should not feel have to feel ashamed for something this beautiful.  
Still the world was not always good. He knew just how bad it could get.  
“Okay. We’ll play the average magicians tonight, but I at least want to tell Hermione and Ginny. To compensate.” Harry said and Ron hugged him and lifted him up a little above the floor.  
“I love you, thank you!” He said. Then he lowered his voice and looked around the room. “I own you a favour for that.”


	5. King-sized bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new chapter ayy  
> enjoy
> 
> quite short
> 
> but as we Germans like to say "in the shortness lies the spice"

Ron saved his thankfulness for the evening.  
As soon as their shifts were over, Harry and Ron met at the well in the Ministry’s entrance hall to take the floo network home.  
Ron fell in through the fireplace right after Harry. With him came soot and dust.

“That damn Muggle that lived here before us had no decency to keep that chimney clean whatsoever.” Ron said looking down on his dirty work uniform.  
Harry grinned, eyeing his dusty friend.  
“Well, looks like you need to get rid of that dirty cloak of yours.” Harry said.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t let you undertake this horrid view.” Ron said smiling and started stripping off his work clothes. Harry bit his lip.  
“Better?” Ron asked solely dressed by his underwear.  
“Better, but not perfect.” Harry responded and kissed him. Ron kissed him back, his big hands stroking Harry’s back and his bum.  
He fumbled on the clasp of Harry’s cloak to free him from his irritating clothes. 

After finishing the seventh year at Hogwarts that they had been offered to resit, Harry and Ron did not live together.  
Ron moved in with Lavender in a small flat in Brighton by the sea.  
When he had broken up with Lavender, Ron moved in with Harry. 

They had bought a little house in Godric’s Hollow. It had cost the majority of Harry’s inheritance but it was what he wanted.  
He never wanted to live in London where people recognized him in the streets. This was where he felt close to his roots. 

Neither Molly nor Arthur had been particularly surprised when hearing about their plans to live together.  
They had slept in one dorm for nearly ten years after all. They were not used to being alone.

There were two bedrooms in their little house.  
The smaller one belonged to Harry – at least that was what they had agreed on telling everybody.  
In reality, they hardly used it at all, as Ron and Harry always slept together in the bigger room.  
Tonight they would not change their habit.  
Still intertwined they fell on the king-sized bed.

Harry was sweating and he realized that he was still wearing his clothes. He decided to get rid of this hurdle and took off his cloak.  
Ron stopped kissing Harry only to quickly pull his boyfriend’s tie over his head. His underpants came flying right after it.  
After few minutes, Harry was undressed as well.  
He laid back on the large mattress, while Ron bent over him, resting on his strong arms on either side of Harry’s head.  
Harry clasped his legs around Ron’s and sank deep into his heavenly feelings.

The battle of Hogwarts, the loss of his godfather Sirius and his best friend Remus Lupin, Hedwig’s and Dobby’s death, it all seemed like it never happened when he felt Ron move above him.  
He noticed nothing but his body and Ron’s.  
If his senses had not been focussed solely on himself and his boyfriend, he would most likely have heard someone tumble in through the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-oh...


	6. You are a damn legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no!  
> who could be the mysterious person coming in via floo?!

“What the…”

A moment ago, Harry had been floating on cloud nine but now it felt as if he fell. Ron had stopped moving above him.  
Harry felt his face getting pale and cold. At once, he did not feel heavenly anymore but exposed.

In the doorframe stood no one else but Seamus Finnigan. He too was not moving and seemed to grasp slowly what was happening in front of his eyes.  
“What’s the matter, Seamus?” Harry heard Dean Thomas laugh from behind Seamus. While he was knocking dust off his shoulder in one second, he noticed why Seamus had stopped moving. 

Then a lot happened very fast. Ron let go of Harry and turned away from Seamus, his face a scarlet red.  
Seamus was no less red than Ron was. 

“Holy shit, you’re kidding, right?” He shouted and pulled his hair, his face furious. “That’s simply disgusting!”  
Dean clasped his hand over his mouth and laughed. “Shit!” He burst out and rested his hands on his knees to keep from falling over.  
Harry pulled the bed sheets higher to cover himself. The blood had returned to his head and he felt himself blush.

This was not happening. Seamus and Dean were way too early. They were supposed to arrive in at least an hour.  
But there they were. Harry just was not sure if he should hit Seamus with a heavy Obliviate or with his fist.

“I shared a damn dorm with you two for seven fucking years! Fuck!” Seamus shouted. He had stormed out of the bedroom.  
“Seamus get a grip on yourself!” Dean said astonished. “There’s no harm in it, mate.”  
“No harm? This is just sick!” Seamus answered and disapparated.  
“Fuck.” Dean said, still shocked. “I’ll talk to him!” And with that he disapparated as well.

It was deadly silent in the house in Godric’s Hollow. Harry still laid on his back, the covers tightly in his hands, his heart pounding wildly.  
He felt his skin become cold where the bedsheets did not cover him but he did not move.  
His eyes were fixed on Ron’s back. The scratchmarks became blurred in front of his eyes.  
Harry had a feeling that if he would move now, Ron would explode.

They had been caught. Seamus had thrown horrible things at their heads. Everything Harry had been afraid of since he realized that he was gay had happened in seconds.  
Harry knew that Ron was asking himself the same question:  
Was this the end of their secret?

Then Ron moved. He lifted one hand to his face that Harry could not see from his perspective.  
Harry suddenly realized that Ron was crying. He sat up at once and touched Ron’s bare back.  
“Hey, Dean will work it out, this never happened.” Harry mumbled and kissed Ron’s shoulder.  
However, for the first time Ron was not denying the truth but Harry. Ron brushed Harry off and got up.  
“It happened.”

After the incident, Harry did not hear from Ron for three days straight. The ginger haired wizard had disapparated without leaving him any note.  
Nevertheless, Harry was not too scared for him.  
He knew that Ron could take care of himself. He had destroyed a horcrux after all and he had saved Harry’s life repeatedly.

With passing time, however it became uncomfortably quiet in the house. Not even in the Ministry did people know about Ron’s whereabouts.  
Ron had called in sick for a few days and had disappeared. That was all he knew for sure.  
Seamus processed the incident by not talking to Harry. From time to time Harry noticed his appraising looks at work.  
The Chosen One could not care less for Seamus’ attitude. At least it seemed like Seamus had not told anybody about what he had seen.  
Harry remembered that he needed to thank Dean for that.

When his shift was finally over, Harry strolled through the enormous entrance hall of the Ministry, hoping to catch Dean who often sat down to watch and draw people in the hall.  
He found Dean drawing and sitting on the edge of the fountain.  
Harry stopped to watch him for a moment.  
Dean Thomas’ eyes flit over the drawing sheets and up into the crowded hall and back on the sheets again, captivating every movement.  
He was truly talented and Harry found himself thinking ever so often if Dean felt satisfied as an Auror or if he would be happier to be an artist.

Harry freed himself from his daydreams and walked towards Dean. The other wizard did not even look up from his drawing when Harry sat beside him.  
“Hi Harry.” Dean said and Harry noticed an amused undertone in Dean’s voice. He seemed to be curious about what Harry had to say. The hint of a smile curled his lips.  
“Hi Dean.” Harry did not know what to say. He wanted to thank him but the words would not come out. Dean had not only stopped Seamus from telling what he had seen. 

Dean had reacted completely different from Seamus.  
Instead of being furious and disgusted by the intimacy between him and Ron, Dean had simply laughed about the sheer awkwardness of the situation. 

Harry looked at the drawings. They showed what happened right in front of him. The hall with all its chimneys and the hurried wizards and witches that were reflected on the polished floor. They all rushed from the chimneys to the lifts and back, making it appear like a pattern.  
Dean had still been able to make them all look unique.

“Harry” Dean started, putting away his pencil and looking up to him. “I’m sorry about all this, we were too early. You just weren’t expecting us, it was our fault.  
Seamus just wanted to go out so bad. I know that doesn’t change anything.”  
Harry could not return his glare. He looked on the floor, embarrassed but moved by Dean’s empathy.

“Thank you.” was all he could answer. Dean however seemed to understand.

“I told him to let you sort it out yourselves. He doesn’t understand it but Seamus is also not the type to go to Molly and tell her.” Dean said, returning his attention to the drawing before him.  
“I tried to explain it to him but he’s hopelessly stubborn with that topic. His Muggle-Dad really ruined him there.”

“But you…”

“It’s no problem for me at all, let me tell you. I think it’s plain childish to react like Seamus did. There are more important topics to get mad about.  
Of course it was no help that you two were like, you know, getting it on right there in that very moment.” Dean explained and laughed.  
Harry cringed at the memory of that night. Dean laughed again, clearly amused about Harry’s embarrassment. 

“Tell me though, Harry.” He began looking at least half serious this time, “How long have you two been a thing?”

“About ten weeks I’d say.” Harry said and caught a glimpse of Dean to see his reaction.

“Oh my God.” Dean said and covered his laugh with his hand. “It happened at Luna’s, didn’t it?”

“How do you know?” Harry asked shocked. Had they been too rash? 

“Yeah well, you just seemed so secretive and then Ron dumped Lavender shortly after…” Dean started.

“But that’s not a reason to assume something like that, is it?” Harry asked astonished. Dean gave him a smug grin and finally put the drawings away.  
He put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.  
“Harry. I’m going to be honest with you. I’ve been assuming for so long that there is something between you. Pretty much every student in Hogwarts asked themselves at least once in their life.  
We both dated Ginny once and I talked to her about it. She, Neville and I are betting.” Harry could not believe his ears.  
“Neville says Ron just doesn’t realize that you are more than friends. Ginny says you are in love with Ron but won’t tell him and I say that you are dating already.”

“S… Since when have you been betting?” Harry stuttered. He had to realize again that his private affairs intrigued more people than he felt comfortable about.

“Three years.” Dean said bluntly.

“Then Ginny wins.”

“Yes, God damn it. Are you planning to go public very soon? That would mean for me to stand in Ginny’s favour, whatever it is she wants. I don’t know if I’m ready for that mentally.” Dean told him and his gaze became hazy as if he was imagining all the embarrassing things Ginny would make him do.

“No worries.” Harry said bitterly. “I doubt that will happen anytime soon. Ron is scared about Molly and Arthur’s reaction. I am too.”  
Truth was Molly had always been the mother to Harry that was taken from him as an infant.  
He was thankful for everything, for giving him the parental love he never got from his aunt and uncle. Harry would hate to lose her.  
On the side however, Harry did not want his thankfulness to be in the way of a happy future. He would always decide for Ron and not for Molly.

Dean patted his shoulder his eyes were full of sympathy. He jumped off the fountain’s edge.  
“Listen. No matter what happens, Harry, you are a damn legend. You defeated the mightiest serial killer of all times and enabled us all a peaceful future.  
Nobody will ever forget that. I myself am very proud to be your friend. I hope you can be brave in a completely different way now.  
This time you are not fighting for everybody else but for your own life. You deserve a peaceful future as well.”  
Then Dean pulled Harry in for a heart-warming embrace and patted his back.

“Okay enough, or your boyfriend will be jealous.” Dean said and winked before turning around to disappear through one of the chimneys.  
Harry’s eyes followed him and noticed a quite familiar set of red hair blue eyes and freckles peeking through the crowded hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed it! xx
> 
> Let me know if you did by clicking on "Kudos" or leaving a comment!
> 
> If you have any concerns (bad english, cringe-worthy grammar or falsely used sayings) feel free to complain! It helps me xx


	7. Good News, Not Bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter y'all have been waiting for.
> 
> Harry and Ron come clean.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> P.S.: This won't be the last chapter!

Ron stood between the wizards and witches rushing by. 

For a moment, they were just looking at each other. Their looks were saying more than words.  
Harry slowly started walking towards Ron. He walked faster with every step.  
His stretched out hands touched Ron’s face and in the next moment, they had disapparated. 

The hall around them vanished, their living room appearing instead.  
Harry’s hands were still touching Ron’s face. Now there was nobody around to be afraid of and Harry pressed his lips against Ron’s half-opened mouth.  
It was a forgiving kiss telling both that everything was well.  
When they parted breathing heavily, they stayed close together for a while, foreheads touching.  
“I’m sorry I ran away.” Ron said quietly. “Again.”  
Harry smiled. “It’s alright. As long as you come back every time.”  
“Shut up.” Ron said laughing.

They kissed again and Harry held onto Ron as if he could disappear again any second.  
This night no one interrupted the lovers as they celebrated their reunion.

 

The next morning Ron brought Harry breakfast in bed.  
Harry was overjoyed. He did not feel like leaving the bed any time soon, let alone getting dressed.  
So they sat nestled against each other on the king-sized bed and ate scrambled eggs.

“Ron…” Harry started thoughtfully, “Where have you been the whole time?” The question had been bothering him since their reunion.  
“Well at first I just disapparated. I only knew where I was when I felt sand beneath my feet. It was Shell Cottage, I don’t know what let me there. It was wonderfully quiet and no one was there but me.” Ron explained him. Harry’s head rested at his shoulder as he listened spellbound.  
“I sat down for a while and I went for a walk. I just had to think, you know?”  
“Sure.” Harry said and caressed Ron’s arm.  
“Seamus made me so angry. Then I got angry because I shouldn’t care about Seamus fucking Finnigan. I’m not ashamed for… for loving you.” Ron said.  
Harry looked up to him.  
“Ron.” Harry said calmly.

“Harry?” Ron smiled softly.

“I love you, too.” Harry said.

Ron bent down to kiss Harry again.  
When their lips parted, again Ron was quiet for a moment.  
“I had a lot of time to think.” Ron said.  
“This game of hide-and-seek makes me a person I don’t want to be. I can’t stop feeling like I only live to please others, you know?”

Harry nodded. He knew exactly how Ron felt. Harry himself had had a lot of public attention for being the Chosen One his whole life.  
He never enjoyed the life that came with his role and neither did Ron and Hermione.

“I took on the work in the Ministry because it just fit the image. We fought evil our whole life, didn’t we?  
Why not become an Auror. I didn’t know anything else.” Ron explained and Harry listened carefully.

He often forgot how similar their lives were. Harry had been jealous many times for Ron’s happy childhood with loving parents and many siblings.  
However, Ron had accompanied Harry on his dangerous adventures since their first year at Hogwarts.

“So you don’t really want to be an Auror?” Harry asked. It did surprise him, since Ron had never uttered doubts on his profession. At the same time, he did not mind.  
He just wanted Ron to be Harry. It seemed like his boyfriend had found out a lot about himself the last days.

“Well I think it’s awesome to work with you and all our friends from school…” Ron said hesitantly. “But I talked to Gred and Feorge and they said they’d like to come back on an offer they made me…”  
Harry looked at him. “What offer?” He asked confused.  
“I can work for them at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.” Ron said smiling.  
“Really?” Harry said laughing, “That is one change of branches.”  
“It is, but working with the two can only be funnier than risking my life on a mission with Seamus Finnigan.” Ron said and even though he was smiling, there was something dark in his voice.  
“I’m not only doing that because of Seamus though, to get this straight.” He added.  
Harry kept caressing his arm. “It’s okay, I understand it. He kept his mouth shut by the way.”  
Ron looked down to him. “Hm.”, Was all he said frowning.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked, his fingers travelling up and down Ron’s arm.

“It’s just…” Ron started “I have been thinking about that, too. Now that I’ll stop doing what makes anybody happy but me, I should sort everything else out as well, right? While I’m at it…”

“Hm.” Harry repeated.

“Mum will cope with it somehow. If grandchildren are what she’s worried about we still have Teddy.”  
Harry laughed. “You’re right. We’re already seeing him so often…”  
“We’re basically his parents.” Ron grinned.  
He put his plate aside so Harry could sit on his lap.  
Harry rested his knees to both sides of Ron’s hips and bent down to kiss him. Ron’s hands rubbed his back.

“Ron” Harry murmured, “I’ll come with you to tell your Mum if you need me.”  
Ron looked up in Harry’s loving face. “Thank you, Harry.”  
“I love you.” He added and they kissed.

 

In the following weeks, Ron quit his job in the Ministry.  
Harry noticed how lively Ron seemed since he did not have to see Seamus Finnigan’s grumpy face every day.  
Everything seemed to be working out as well as it could possibly do in their lives.  
Nevertheless, Ron had difficulties coming clean with his family.

Harry did not push him, as he understood that Ron was scared.  
His whole life the youngest boy of the Weasley family fought for his mother’s appreciation. He was afraid of what might happen if Molly Weasley knew he would never be able to give her grandchildren.  
Harry tried to calm Ron down by joking about how hard it was to find a spouse that Molly Weasley was actually okay with.  
She had her issues with Fleur Delacour. Ginny’s girlfriend Jean had not been able to make her any happier. Which was only because Jean was a girl.  
Harry even tried to calm him down with an argument that Ron had come up with himself. He had told it Harry when Ginny and Jean got official.

“Mum never had a problem with the two men from Ottery St. Catchpole. They lived together as well. They weren’t responsible for potential grandchildren, though.” Ron had told him grumpily when they had all been at the Burrow for Halloween. Mrs Weasley had been irritated and had hardly spoken to Jean at all.  
Harry felt terribly sorry for the girl. He liked Jean a lot and he knew that Ron’s Mum would have liked her too, if she had met her under different circumstances.

 

Christmas was just around the corner and Ron still had not talked to his parents.  
The annual Christmas celebrations at the Burrow was getting closer.  
Harry, who celebrated Christmas with the Weasleys every year for the last decade straight, would do it again this year.  
He would sleep in Ron’s room as he did every time. Molly and Arthur could not possibly know that so much had changed since the last Christmas.

Weeks passed and Harry saw how much Ron enjoyed working with Fred and George, but how scared he was thinking about the upcoming family reunion.  
All the Weasleys and their closest friends would be there. It was a rare opportunity to tell them all the truth.  
Ron and Harry had already sorted out that they would not tell everyone separately. That would be too nerve-racking.  
“It’s just this scary picture,” Ron explained to him one morning when they had been discussing their Coming Out plans again.  
“A room full of people, everyone will be there. Even Fleur and goddamn Viktor Krum…” Ron lamented with an empty look in his eyes, probably having the scaring image on his mind.

They sat in the kitchen of their little house and warmed their hands on freshly brewed tea.  
“Hermione could tell him herself, I don’t think he’d take offence at it.” Harry said sarcastically.  
When he noticed that Ron was not comforted at all, Harry tried to sound more soothing.  
“We could politely ask all the others to leave us alone and then tell your siblings and parents without them.” Harry said and put a hand on Ron’s shoulder.  
“Hey it’ll be nothing, you’ll see.”  
Ron smiled weakly but did not say anything.

It was quiet for a while.  
Outside, thick snowflakes fell from the winter sky.  
“What are you afraid of?” Harry asked. He saw Ron’s confused expression. “I mean”, he added quickly, “What would be the worst thing that could happen? Could you live with it?”  
Ron thought about it for a second. He bopped up and down on his chair nervously.  
“I think the worst that could happen is for her to kick me out.” He said finally and looked out the window. “I don’t think Fred and Georgie would have a problem with us.  
Ginny probably thinks it’s ridiculous.”  
“Probably…” Harry repeated and grinned at the thought of her reaction.

Hermione was the only one who knew of their relationship yet. Except for Seamus and Dean of course.  
To Harry and Ron’s surprise, Hermione had not been too surprised.  
Harry had quickly deducted that it was because she had seen them making out on her kitchen floor.

 

The day of Christmas Eve Harry and Ron travelled to the Burrow via Floo.  
Molly, who had been waiting for their arrival, stormed into the living room.  
“Ron, Harry, my boys.” She said affectionately and pulled both of them into a warm hug.  
“Hello, Molly.” Harry greeted her smiling. He had stopped calling her Mrs Weasley years ago. It just did not feel appropriate anymore.  
In the end, she was like a mother to him and they were close.  
Harry begged it would not change tonight.

Ron hardly talked and his nervousness was written all over his face.  
“What’s the matter my dear?” His mother asked with a suspicious look on his pale face.  
“N-nothing” Ron lied and started carrying Harrys and his bags upstairs.  
Harry followed him.

When they had climbed the numerous stairs, Ron threw the bags on the floor of his small room that was still orange.  
Merchandise of the Chudley Cannons was spread everywhere in the room.  
Harry grinned quietly to himself at the view. Nothing reminded him more of his youth than the warm identification colour of Ron’s favourite Quidditch team.  
Ron was still pale and sweated. Harry stepped closer to him. 

“Hey” he murmured and supported Ron’s head with his hands. “Relax, she doesn’t know yet.”  
Ron sighed and let his hand sink onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry rubbed his back until Ron was breathing calmly again.  
“Are you ready?” Harry asked tranquilly. When Ron nodded, Harry took his hand and pulled him towards the door.

As soon as they left the room, Harry let go of Ron’s hand again.  
Not a moment too soon: In the staircase, they met Fred. Even though Harry had let go of Ron’s hand, they stood closer together than usual.  
“…nothing but a self-made jumper anyways-“

Fred did not miss Harry blushing. He stopped in the middle of the conversation with his brother George.  
When he passed Harry and Ron, Fred’s eyes rested a moment too long on the place where they had just locked their fingers.  
“Hello.” He said and his lips curled to a suspicious grin.  
“When did you two arrive?” He asked and looked up just to see their embarrassed faces. The twins, Harry thought, always had a passion for blatant audacity.  
It was alarming how much they did not care for awkward situations.  
“Just a few minutes ago.” Was Ron’s short response.  
Fred, who obviously had to fight the urge of laughing out aloud, bit his lip.  
“Well then, get comfortable in Ron’s old room. Georgie and I are working on a new collection of Wizard Wheezes. You can try them out if you want, just tell me!” He said then rushed downstairs.

When he disappeared into the kitchen to fetch some of Molly’s freshly baked pumpkin biscuits, Ron finally turned around to look at Harry.  
“What was that?” He asked anxiously. Harry shrugged.  
“It doesn’t matter.” They did not say it but Harry knew Ron was thinking the same thing as him.  
Fred was already suspicious. He could not possibly know how correct his suspicion really was.  
“We’re telling them tonight anyways”, Harry quickly added. “Come on.”

With a safe distance, that screamed platonic guy friendship, they climbed the rest of the stairs.

 

In the kitchen, Molly chased off Fred from a banking tray.  
“I get it! Goodness!” Fred said and fled upstairs.

“Harry, darling!” Mrs Weasley warbled when she saw him come in. She was wearing a floral apron and had some flour in her hair.  
“Take some of the bowls with the biscuits in them and put them on the table in the living room, will you?” She asked them both.  
They did as she asked and carried the bowls into the lovely chaotic living room of the Burrow.

Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Percy sat in armchairs by the fireplace. Ron and Harry put down the bowls and greeted the other Weasleys.  
“What about Bill and Fleur?” Ron asked. “They wanted to come as well, didn’t they?”  
Harry heard the nervous undertone in Ron’s question. He knew Ron cared a lot about his oldest brother.  
“Yes, yes.” Mr. Weasley said to their relief. “They will arrive in the course of the evening. Victoire and Dominique are coming as well.”

They spent the afternoon with small talk and Molly’s scrumptious biscuits. Little by little, more guests joined them.  
Ginny and Jean, Bill and Fleur with the kids and even Hermione and Viktor Krum.  
Harry was happy to see every single one of them, however, with the number of people in the room, his nervousness increased.  
A quick glance to the pale Ron was enough to know that he did not feel any better.

Nevertheless, they had planned to do it tonight. Tomorrow morning half of the guests would leave again to visit the other side of the family.  
It was a rare opportunity.

When Viktor Krum, Jean and Ginny got into a heated debate about the Quidditch skills of the Hollyhead Harpies, Ron and Harry were able to sneak outside into the hallway.  
When they were sure nobody could hear them, they were still whispering.

“We should do it now.” Harry hissed and his heart was racing.

“Now?” Ron whispered hesitantly. When Harry took his hand, it was cold.

“Yes, now.” He said. “We won’t back out now. Time’s running.”

Harry looked for Ron’s blue eyes in the half-dark of the staircase. They were full of fear.  
He took the freckled face into his hands and pulled Ron in for a short kiss on the lips.  
When they parted again, Harry stopped inches apart from Ron’s face.  
“Okay?” He asked with a piercing look in his eyes. Ron’s breath calmed down a little bit.  
“Okay.” He whispered.

They returned to the living room as quick and unnoticed as they had left it. Nobody had seen them disappear.  
Jean was arguing with Viktor about the Bulgarian chaser’s hit rate when Ron cleared his throat.  
Of course, nobody heard him.

Harry stepped forward. “Hey!” He called. He remembered his first day as Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team when nobody had been listening to him and Ginny shut them up.  
Some of the guests actually turned around.  
A dozen confused pairs of eyes looked at him.

“I…uh…” Finally, they were listening to him but he had no idea how to start. All of the long practiced phrases seemed to have disappeared completely.  
“I…we wanted to tell you something.” Harry said nervously. It sounded like an old cliché. Mum, I’m gay.

“We’re all ears.” Said George who had been missing an ear since a Death Eater attack. Ginny rolled her eyes and Fred laughed.

He looked at Ron who stood behind him as if he wanted to hide.  
Ron stepped beside him. Harry felt ridiculous, standing in the middle of the room with Ron, all eyes on them.  
If only they knew without Harry having to say it out aloud. 

The penny dropped first for Ginny. She did not say anything but a small, shocked noise came from her mouth and she quickly covered it with her hand.  
Jean gave her a startled look.

“So we…Harry… and I-“, Ron started anew but his voice died.  
Harry’s heart had not beat this fast since going into the Forbidden Forest to die.  
Many phrases came back to his mind. We have not been a hundred per cent honest with you…Something has changed…We want you to know, that…  
But what was it helping? He just had to remember that this was good news, not bad. It was just his fear making it worse.  
Then he decided to just say it.

“Harry, darling, what is the matter?” Molly asked worriedly, her hand to her chest. His fear infected her.

“It’s really hard to tell you all, we are sorry.” Harry said and smiled timidly. He had defeated the most powerful dark wizard in existence.  
Now he almost fainted at the thought of sharing a personal trait with the public.  
It was so ridiculous.

He took Ron’s hand. “We…Ron and I are together.” He said finally.  
“It’s nothing dramatic.” He added with a shy smile “But we thought we could tell you all, while you’re here.”

For a few seconds it was silent in the Burrow. It was a roaring, unnatural silence, making Harry nauseous. Ron’s hand was ice cold and sweaty.  
Then he saw his words slowly sink into people’s ears and heads.  
Jean had her mouth wide open and looked like Harry had just made a seriously sassy comment on somebody’s clothes. 

Fred and George had similar looks on their faces and Hermione had slammed her hands in front of her mouth.  
Though she had known for a long time, she seemed the most surprised of them all.

Harry’s whole attention was on Molly Weasley. Ron’s mother was shocked, her mouth hanging open. There was no smile or laugh to be found in her expression.  
She looked at them, unmoving, leaving Harry to think she might fall over at any moment.  
But she stood up straight.  
Arthur looked at his youngest son and then onto the floor. He wanted to put an arm onto Molly’s shoulders but she whispered something and turned around.

Harry felt like something in him was falling. He heard Ron breath out sharply next to him.  
He looked at Molly one last time. She took up some empty tables and left for the kitchen.

When he turned around to look at Ron, he had tears in his eyes. Ron’s eyes followed his mother but he did not follow her.  
The twins, Hermione and Ginny got up from their seats and armchairs. 

“Well done!” Hermione pulled Harry in for a tight hug. He patted her back. Over her shoulder, he saw Arthur Weasley murmur something to Percy.  
He was obviously uncomfortable but did not seem angry or shocked.

Hermione let go off Harry to hug Ron. Ron sobbed when she pulled him close.  
“Oh Ron!” Their friend called out and started sobbing with him. Fred and George grinned, seemingly enjoying the scandalous news.

“Well, Freddie” George said with a smirk, “That really gives momentum to the afternoon, doesn’t it?”  
Fred laughed. “Nobody was expecting this at all, Georgie, I’m shell-shocked!” He answered sarcastically.  
“Oh shut up.” Harry said timidly. 

Ginny punched Fred’s arm and hugged Harry tightly.  
“I’m happy you finally said it.” She whispered, “Mum will get herself together eventually, you’ll see.”  
“Yes.” Harry answered. “I hope so.” He looked over to the kitchen door but Molly did not return yet. 

Ron hugged his little sister and looked at Harry. He was not sure what to read in his eyes. Relief, but there was something else.  
Ron had calmed down. He was not sobbing anymore, instead he cried silently. 

“Damn, Potter.” Jean said, shaking her head. “You do have a thing for Weasleys, don’t you?”  
Everybody laughed at that. Even Charlie who stood on the other side of the room.

Harry felt much lighter laughing. It was done. They had talked to much about what could happen if Molly reacted negatively to the news.  
Now that it was not hypothetically anymore, it was even harder. But Harry had no regrets.

He looked at Ron again, took his wet face in his hands and kissed him. For the first time he did not care about what the others might think.  
The cat was out the bag.

Ron kissed him back and clasped his arms around him.  
“Hey!” The twins called with more or less faked disgust. “Get a room, you two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Molly get her dragon dung together and accept what she can't change?  
> Keep reading to find out later!


	8. Andromeda Tonks, née Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron visit Teddy. 
> 
> Drama ahead.

The first hours were the most awkward.

He never thought of what it would be like when they had finally done it and the holidays were still ahead of them.  
Nobody had left the living room except for Molly and the awkwardness of the guests filled the air.

Harry wished they would stop side eyeing him and Ron all the time. They were obviously thinking he would not realize it.  
To his relief, nobody had reacted especially negatively. Only Krum seemed uncomfortable. But Harry did not care about his opinion.  
He cared about the Weasleys’ opinion.  
The latter seemed unsure of an appropriate topic to be talking about.

The Coming Out stood in the room like a guest no one had invited. Again and again they gave looks and frowned.  
How long had Harry and Ron been a couple? Had one of them had a romantic relationship with a man before?

Harry knew they could not help themselves but wonder. They were uncomfortable and had a hard time letting the topic rest.  
Every time Harry’s eyes met those of a ginger, he met a shy smile. It was meant well, he was sure.  
But he wished they would not try to make him know it was okay in such a desperate way.  
He tried to convince himself that they would get used to it with time going by. One day he would be the old Harry for them again.

The room was filled with warmth and the scent of hot mulled wine, a Muggle beverage Hermione had shown Molly and Arthur.  
Mr Weasley sipped reverentially on the dark red liquid in his cup.  
Everything was just the way Harry liked it. All his loved ones gathered in the Burrow and everything was comfortable and safe. 

Still something was not at all the way he had wished for it to be.  
Molly Weasley scurried quietly from the kitchen to the living room and back again. She was not smiling and seemed to be lost in a train of thought.  
Harry knew exactly what she was thinking about.  
She thought about her youngest son and his future. She probably thought about Harry as well.  
The thought she might regret caring for him all these years was painful and Harry forced himself not to think about it anymore.

He rubbed Ron’s back. Ron, who had been talking to Bill, turned around immediately. He seemed relieved to notice Harry wanted to talk to him alone.  
The conversation with Bill had probably not been going well.

When they stood in the staircase, they were alone for the first time since their action.  
Harry hugged Ron tightly and Ron’s large arms closed around him. Suddenly Harry noticed how worn out he felt. It had cost a lot of energy to be honest.  
He just sighed and pushed his face further onto Ron’s chest. Harry felt him breathe.

“I know.” Ron answered the sigh and rubbed Harry’s back. “What an act.”  
After some time Harry lifted his head again.  
“Molly…” He said sleepily.  
He felt Ron’s heart beat faster. “I’m… I’m going to talk to her.” Ron said and was obviously not happy to.  
It was quiet again.

They listened the voices and laughing coming from the living room.  
“You know what she was like at that time when Ginny came out. She totally flipped but she calmed down again.” Harry said quietly with his eyes closed.  
“That’s my problem.” Ron said with pain in his voice.  
Harry looked up to him. “What do you mean?”

“Well I thought she would scream at us, you know? Then she’d calm down. Instead she says nothing and just leaves.” Ron murmured.

“You should just talk to her about it. She will tell you what she thinks and then you can talk.  
If it’s all about grandchildren think of the Teddy-argument.”  
Ron solely grumbled.

“I would do it myself, but I think it’s better if you do. You’re her son.” Harry said.  
“I know.” Ron sighed and rubbed Harry’s back again.

“Hey don’t fall asleep!” He said then. “We have to return there before they shoot their mouths off.”  
“They already did, I bet you.” Harry answered tiredly. He would rather have stayed here with Ron and fall asleep on the spot.  
But the day had not been done yet.

“Probably. But you know what?” Ron asked and when Harry looked at him, he smiled.  
“I love you. And now everybody can talk about it and I won’t care.”  
They kissed again in the staircase and this time the world was a whole lot better than before.

 

Since the next morning they would open the presents and neither Harry nor Ron wanted to be responsible for a miserable Molly, Ron talked to his mother the same night.  
Most of the guests had already gone to bed and Harry announced that he would go to sleep as well.  
He gave Ron a serious look and Ron went to look for his mother.

Harry climbed the noisy stairs up to Ron’s bedroom. He wanted to give mother and son the needed personal space.  
However, he caught himself walking as slowly and quietly as he possibly could past the kitchen and to the stairs.  
Still he could not hear what Ron and his mother were talking and so he forced himself to wait for Ron’s report.

In the small room, Harry let himself fall onto Ron’s bed. The camp bed that had been set up for Harry stood unused. Harry would sleep next to Ron now.

Minutes, that became hours, passed without him hearing Ron’s heavy footsteps on the stairs.  
Harry was not sure if it was a good sign that they were talking for so long.  
He took up a book from Ron’s nightstand just to do something. It had something to do with Quidditch statistics.  
Unable to concentrate on the words he put it back.

Just as he was brushing his hair out his face nervously, he heard a noise at the stairs on the ground floor.  
Harry did not move and listened to the footsteps that he was sure belonged to Ron, coming closer to the room.  
Seconds later the wooden door opened and a churned up Ron stepped in.  
Harry got up and walked over to him.

“And?” He asked nervously “What did you talk about?”  
Ron sighed deeply before answering. He pulled Harry in for a hug with his big muscular arms.  
Ron was clearly exhausted and Harry let him breathe while they both sank back on the bed. 

“Man.” Ron croaked and rubbed his face with both hands.  
“I never talked to my Mum so much all at once. It was crazy.”  
He sighed again before he continued.

“Mum said she is lucky to have every single one of her children. She says she can’t expect perfect children-in-law as she would have imagined them.” He told Harry.  
“Just as we thought she would, she talked about grandchildren, too.” He said tiredly. “She apologized for reacting so badly and she said she just didn’t expect it.  
She wanted you to belong to the family the first time she met you. I guess she was hoping you’d marry Ginny.”

Harry heard bitterness in Ron’s voice. He knew what was going on inside him.  
He looked at Ron and touched his face. “I love you, only you.”

Ron looked at him and Harry saw so much affection in his eyes that it made him dizzy.  
They kissed passionately, Harry’s hands going through Ron’s hair.  
Ron pulled Harry onto his lap, Harry clasping his legs around Ron’s hips.

Arduously and catching his breath, Harry broke off the kiss.  
“Wait.” He whispered, “Do you think they’ll try to hear us tonight?”  
“So what?” Ron grinned, “We’ll put up a show for them.”

 

The next weeks felt like a dream come true.  
Harry had rarely seen Ron that lively. Working with Fred and George made him so much happier than his career as an Auror ever had.  
Every night he returned home in a wonderful mood.  
Most days he brought some Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes toy home for Teddy. They visited him a lot.

Harry would have loved to have him at their house in Godric’s Hollow all the time. Still he knew that Andromeda Tonks cared about Teddy a lot too.  
After all, he was the only thing she had left of her daughter.  
If he could not adopt him completely, Harry would at least keep the relationship close.

Andromeda did not know about Harry and Ron’s relationship, at least they had never officially come out to her.  
Andromeda was born a Black. Even if she gave up her blood purity for her husband Ted, Harry was not sure about her attitude towards same-sex relationships.  
Harry did not think it wise to tell her and risk his custody for Teddy.

The little boy had developed a preference for turquoise hair. In seven years, he would finally go to Hogwarts.  
He had never shown any signs of lycanthropy.

For Harry, Teddy was the reminder that his parents and their friends had actually existed.  
The memories about all his loved ones that had passed away got blurry over the years.

But they had been real: The Marauders. James, Sirius and Remus. Harry felt repelled to call Peter Pettigrew a member of their clique.  
Wormtail was nothing but a cowardly traitor to him. Often, he found himself wondering why they had found him to be estimable at all. 

It was a rainy day in January, when Ron and Harry visited Andromeda Tonks.  
A charm shielded them and their brooms from the pouring rain.  
It took them longer than it would have taken them by floo but Harry liked flying from time to time to get out and breathe. 

As they landed in the garden in front of the house, Harry got nervous. It was the feeling that overtook him every time they went here.  
A few years ago, he had had to make an emergency landing in this garden, because Lord Voldemort had been chasing him and Hagrid.  
It had been the night Mad-Eye Moody died and his beloved pet owl Hedwig.

It were dark memories that kept this place from feeling comfortable to Harry.  
Even after coming back here many times to visit his godson, he could not get rid of the anxiety.

Suddenly he felt Ron’s hand on his back.  
He did not need to say anything for Ron to know what was going on inside him.  
Together they walked towards the wooden door of the house and knocked.

“Andromeda, it’s us.” He called.  
They heard several locks open behind the door.  
Then the door itself opened.  
“Come in.” A calm voice said, coming from the dark hallway.

The old-fashioned villa was softly lit. It seemed to be darker inside than it was outside, where the sun had started to set.  
Magic candleholders lit the red wallpaper of the hallway. Harry’s eyes took long to get used to the darkness. 

He had almost missed the small woman standing in the shadows. Andromeda Tonks was an intimidating impression.  
Her dark hair and eyes gave her a striking resemblance to her sister Bellatrix.  
Though Harry knew Andromeda never shared the same views on race and blood purity as her family, he could not help but feel a little reluctant to get close to her. 

When Harry had first met her and her husband Ted Tonks, she had been hospitable and kind.  
After Ted’s death, however she had been suspicious against anything.  
She was quiet and observant, leaving Harry to feel uncomfortable in her presence.  
He enjoyed taking Teddy to playgrounds or parks on his own rather than to play under Andromeda’s strict eye.  
Having Ron with him helped a lot. Still he was tense all the time through their visits.

Andromeda stepped out of the shadows.  
She looked at Harry and then rested her eyes on Ron. 

“Hello, Harry.” She said without looking away from Ron.

“Hello, Andromeda. How are you and Teddy?” Harry asked and tried hard not so sound annoyed.

Ron could not be bothered by Andromeda’s weird appearance. He often joked about her state of mind when they got back home.  
Harry however could not stand the way she looked at Ron. Her eyes were scanning them, suspicious.  
If she had inherited not only the looks but also the same cunning as her sister, she would have at least suspected Harry and Ron to be a couple by now.  
Harry was sure she thought about it before. Still she never addressed it and he sure would not either.

“Teddy is very well. I sent him to bed earlier; he should be awake by now. He is excited to see you.” Andromeda told him, in her calm and monotone way.  
She had finally stopped looking at Ron and faced Harry instead. 

“Do you want to get him?” She asked Harry. “Ron can wait in the living room. I made some tea.”  
Ron tried not to give away his amusement at Harry’s annoyance.  
“Sure.” He said, bit his lip and made his way to the living room.

Harry’s eyes followed him with a hint of longing before he went to get Teddy. Andromeda followed him.  
“Before we wake up the boy, I need to talk to you about something.” Andromeda suddenly stated.

Harry felt as if his blood froze. She sounded very serious.  
Of course, she never sounded any less serious, no matter if the conversation was about murder or the weather.  
Nevertheless, Andromeda never talked personal matters, and her words alarmed Harry.

“What is it?” He asked. His hands felt sweaty and cold. In the half-lit hallway, he wished Ron to be there so he would not have to be alone  
with the woman that looked like Sirius Black’s murderer.

“You brought him again.” Andromeda said, hiding disgust behind her monotone voice.

“So? I thought you did not have a problem with that. Teddy likes him a lot, too.” Harry said plainly. He had a bad feeling about where this was going.

“I think it is odd to bring your flatmate to see family. I do not have a problem with the Weasley family but this is time to spend with your godson only.  
You are a father figure for my grandson. He takes influence in you. It’s important for him that you live a healthy life.”

“I’m sorry, Andromeda.” Harry interrupted her. “What are you saying?”

“I am old, Harry Potter. One day you will be responsible for Teddy. I want to make sure he is in good hands.  
If you always bring this man, Teddy might get the wrong idea.” Andromeda said. 

Harry felt sick. “The wrong idea?” He asked with a dry mouth.

When he looked at the witch in the dim light, he could see her battling with the thoughts in her mind.  
She was clearly unable to put them into words. 

“I am old but I am not senseless, Potter. I know what is going on in your home. It is disgusting and wrong and I do not tolerate such company for my grandson.”

Harry could not believe his ears. Andromeda’s plain tone had gone. She spat out the words, her eyes narrowed.

“You don’t tolerate such company for your grandson.” Harry repeated. “And I do not want my godson to grow up in a hateful environment like this.  
Does my relationship really invalidate all the things that I’ve done for you and the society? Does it make you sick, knowing you owe your life to a gay man?”  
Andromeda looked scornfully.

“That’s right, you owe me your life. Your sister would have killed you like she killed your cousin and like they killed your husband and your daughter. We stopped them. I did. Ron did.  
Still you feel repelled by us loving each other? It must be so frustrating to be you.”

He did not realize how loud his voice had gotten until Ron stepped into the hallway with a worried expression.  
“What is going on?” He asked, looking at Harry. He had his hand at the pocket were Harry knew Ron kept his wand. 

“You are right, it makes me sick. You make me sick.” Andromeda spat at Harry. In a swift motion, she pulled out her wand from her jacket.  
She pointed it at them, threatening.  
“You are a shame for the wizarding world.” She called.

Harry and Ron had taken out their wands as well, sparks flying out the tip of Harry’s wand. He did not even think of any spell to cast at Andromeda.  
It was the pure energy and pressure turning into magic.  
For a moment, it seemed like they would battle. 

Then another door in the long hallway creaked and Harry turned on his heel.  
Little Teddy Lupin stood in the doorframe. He was wearing his pyjamas and his turquoise hair was messy.  
He looked scared. Harry put down his wand immediately.

“Teddy!” Harry went to hug him hello.

“Harry, why are you arguing?” Teddy asked seriously.

“It is alright.” Harry said, smiling to comfort his godson. The little boy did not respond immediately.  
Teddy looked up to the other grown-ups standing in the hallway with their wands gleaming.

“Ron!” He called out, finally grinning broadly. Harry relaxed a little bit but he was still furious.  
Teddy ran towards Ron to greet him, his tiny arms stretched out.   
Before he could reach Ron though, Andromeda yelled “Protego!” and Teddy walked into the invisible shield and fell back on the floor.  
Teddy did not understand and started to cry.

“That’s enough.” Andromeda commanded. “Ronald and Harry cannot stay.” She looked Harry straight in the eye as she lifted up Teddy.

“Andromeda!” Harry could not believe the witches behaviour.

“Leave my house now, scum!” Andromeda shrieked, Teddy crying hysterically in her arms.  
Harry raised his wand but he did not want to harm Teddy with a spell and so he just stood there, anger boiling inside him and unable to act.

“Harry. This is not working, we’ll figure something out, let’s go.” Ron said quietly.  
Harry did not want to leave Teddy crying and confused with Andromeda who had a wild look in her eyes. He knew Ron was right and he hated it.

“Leave!” Andromeda yelled and Ron took Harry’s arm and pulled him to the front door.

“Don’t worry, Teddy.” He said and tried to sound convincing. “I will be back soon.”


	9. Times Of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has an idea how to get Teddy out of Andromeda's clutches.  
> They have to be quick; The witch is already girding herself for a fight.
> 
> Maybe a litte short but I hope you enjoy xx

They disapparated back into their Godric’s Hollow living room.

  
Harry felt an uncontrollable anger taking over him. As soon as he saw the room appearing around him, he started walking around with no direction.

“What the HELL!” Harry screamed, pulling his hair.  
Ron stood in the same spot he had apparated to, following Harry with his eyes, helplessly.

  
“Harry, calm down.” He said worriedly.

  
Harry turned around and gave him a wild look. “Calm down?” He repeated unbelievingly.  
“How the hell am I supposed to “calm down”, Ronald?” He shouted. “That witch has my godson. That dirty fascist little rat has Teddy and I-“  
Harry heard his voice breaking and his sight getting blurry behind tears that stung in his eyes.

He felt arms holding him and Ron’s breathe next to his ears.  
“Breathe, Harry. We will figure it out. Breathe.” Ron muttered quietly.

  
Harry could not help but sob violently. He had left Teddy there with Andromeda, telling the little boy Merlin knows what about Harry and Ron. 

Then Ron pulled out of the hug. “Hermione!” He said suddenly.

  
“She works at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement now, remember? She’ll know what to do.” Ron explained quickly. “I’ll apparate to her flat and get her.”  
Harry felt nauseous. He could not think nor stand up straight. When Ron let go off him Harry almost fell over.

  
“Okay maybe I’ll just send an owl.” Ron said quietly and guided Harry to the couch. Ron knelt down.

  
“Listen” He mumbled, taking Harrys face into his hands and looking directly into his eyes. “Hermione can help us, she always could. This is not a hopeless situation. Teddy will be fine and so will we.”  
Harry managed to nod and Ron got up to get one of their owls.

A few minutes later Hermione apparated into their living room with a loud _plop_.  
She had a serious look on her face when she hugged Ron hello.

When her eyes met Harry’s she almost started crying as well.

  
“Oh Harry.” Hermione said with sympathy in her voice. “I’m so sorry. Love is never the reason for this, hate is. Andromeda is just afraid of what is alien to her. Of course that does not justify her behaviour.”

  
“It doesn’t.” Harry approved with a thin voice. “What can we do now? We need to get Teddy out of there.”

  
“We will get him out of there, I promise. You share the custody for Teddy; you have the same right to raise him as she does. In addition, he only lives with her because you allowed it. Remus and Tonks never mentioned her as his guardian in case of their death. You are the godfather. They wanted you to raise him. We have it in black and white.”

Her words made Harry feel able to breathe again.  
“So can I sue her or something?” Harry asked. He never knew much about Muggle law, not to mention Magical Law.

  
“I will get you all the paperwork tomorrow when the Department opens again. We can’t do much tonight but talk about the next possible steps.”

  
They sat together at their kitchen table long into the night. As Harry watched and listened to Hermione speak about their possible strategies to win acustody battle against Andromeda, he could not help but feel reminded of the months they had spent in a tent in the woods.

It had been times of war and all their moves had to be planned in minute detail.  
Now in that warmly lit kitchen of their house with the heavy rain pouring against the windows, it felt just like back in 1998.

  
When neither Harry nor Ron and Hermione could hold open their burning eyes anymore, they decided to continue the next day.  
Harry hugged Hermione tightly. They had agreed to bring a lawsuit against Andromeda, who unfoundedly kept Teddy from Harry even though he was his legal guardian.

When she had turned on the step and vanished, Ron pulled Harry in for a hug.  
They just stood in silence for a while, Ron caressing Harry’s back and softly rocking him in his arms.  
“I love you, Ron.” Harry managed to say muffled, his face pressed into Ron’s chest.

  
“I love you, too, Harry.” Ron said quietly.

 

 

 

The next day Ron had to go to work at the Diagon Alley.

Harry had taken a day off work but still apparated to the Ministry to meet Hermione.  
He felt worn out and tired but still tried his best to keep it together.

After all, the Ministry was where he worked and Voldemort might be history but people still knew the legendary Harry Potter.  
It had taken him a while to get used to the attention that he had expected to decrease throughout the years. Whenever he walked through the corridors of the Ministry however, stares followed him everywhere.

  
It did not help that the editorial department of the Daily Prophet was located in the same building as well. Nosy journalists were never far away waiting for him to do something scandalous in public.  
Stupid little articles about his choice of clothes or friends at work never bothered him anymore. After all, they had been around all his life and aimed at harming his public image since he was fourteen.

  
Today however it was different. He felt the gaze of a very young journalist on the back of him since he had arrived at the fountain.  
Harry always ignored their presence the best he could but today he was not his calm self.  
He felt himself getting nervous and angry with the young woman following him on his heel, eager to find something to write about. Normally he would have just blamed Rita Skeeter for training her apprentices to hunt him. Still today, nothing was any near to normal.

  
Harry turned around, trying not to scream at the woman that had a camera in her hands and a bewitched set of pen and paper following her through the air.  
She stopped walking abruptly, visibly startled that she got caught. Her eyes widened at the sudden confrontation with Harry.

  
“Stop following me.” Harry said heatedly.

The woman did not respond but woke from her shocked paralysis and snapped a picture.  
The flash blinded Harry’s eyes and he blinked confused until he could see again.

  
“Oh my God, what do you even expect? I’m only walking down the damn corridor.” Harry said annoyed but the witch hurried away in the opposite direction.  
“God.” Harry repeated under his breath. That was definitely the strangest encounter he ever had with one of Skeeter’s labourers. Startled, he kept looking at the spot where the witch had just disappeared.  
He reminded himself to breathe deeply like Ron would have told him to.

  
When he finally arrived at the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione was already awaiting him.  
She looked even more sophisticated than he would have ever believed to be possible.

Hermione was wearing a dark purple skirt and white blouse with black pumps and the obligatory cloak of the Department.  
“Wow.” Harry said laughing when their eyes met. “Hermione you look so responsible and trustworthy. The only thing that’s missing are glasses.”  
“I reckon that’s more your thing than mine.” Hermione answered with a smile.

  
He followed her into the office she shared with other young lawyers. They were all too busy to notice Harry. After his encounter with the journalist, he was only happy they did not see him.  
Pieces of paper flew over their heads from one desk to another.

Hermione smiled and pointed to one of the desks as they walked by. Harry followed her finger and recognized a familiar face.  
Cho Chang sat at her table, studying a form laying in front of her.  
Harry’s eyes widened and he turned around to look at Hermione who pulled herself together not to laugh at Harry’s bewildered expression.  
_What the hell_ , Harry mouthed. He covered his face with his hand as they walked past Cho who did not look up.

  
Hermione’s desk stood at the end of the magically enlarged room.  
She waved her want and a chair came creaking.  
Harry sat down.

  
“So. What now?” He said, not wanting to waste any time.  
“Well I talked to Kingsley this morning.” Hermione said looking at Harry inspecting.  
“Obviously I have no authority to be your legal representative in a lawsuit against Andromeda.” She spoke quietly. “Kingsley gave me a list of trustworthy lawyers that will help you handle the whole thing discretely.

It did help that you came out last month. We have some experts on the whole same-sex story. I can’t do much but give you their contact address.”  
She slid over a sheet with a name and the office number scribbled on it. “From Kingsley.” She added unnecessarily.

  
“Harry, listen. We need to keep this as quiet as possible. Discrimination against Muggleborn Magicians might have gone out of fashion but we are nowhere near the end of discrimination against homosexual couples.”

  
“Yeah I kind of realized that already.” Harry answered sarcastically.

  
“I’m serious. If Andromeda goes to the press with this, she might get a lot of support. Don’t talk to anybody about this unless it’s really necessary. We can’t use another of those horrible Skeeter articles.”

  
“Oh no.” Harry buried his face in his hands. He was so tired of it all.

  
“What is the matter, Harry?” Hermione asked worriedly.

  
“On my way to your Department a journalist followed me.” Harry explained. “I did not think much of it; they have been following me all my life after all, haven’t they?”  
Hermione’s expression changed.  
“I turned around to confront her and she snapped a picture. I thought she was just searching for a story. Do you think Skeeter sent her to spy on me? Do you think Andromeda already talked to her?”

 

The answer waited for him in the corridor.  
Hermione had advised him not to interpret the encounter too much and that he should not worry about things that had not happened yet.

  
When he stepped into the hallway to seek help from the lawyers, Kingsley Shacklebolt had recommended, Rita Skeeter awaited him already.  
Her appearance repelled Harry to nausea. She bared her teeth and smiled at Harry disgustingly.  
“Harry Potter!” 

Harry did not even try to hide his dislike.  
“Not today, Skeeter.” He said and walked past her.  
She followed him and he had not expected anything else.

  
“Not today, because you are afraid you are losing the custody of Edwaldo Lupin?” Rita warbled, visibly happy to have found something news breaking.  
Harry turned around to look at her, furiously. So his fears were confirmed.

He needed to stay focused. No attention, just freeing Teddy and live on peacefully.  
“Stay away from me, Skeeter.”

  
Rita ignored him. “His grandmother told me everything, Harry. You pretended to know her daughter to get the custody for the child. Are you trying to become a better father than your own?”

  
Harry’s hands were fists and he concentrated all his energy to them, hoping he would be strong enough not to punch the reporter right on the spot.  
Provocation was all she wanted, all she was good at. He could not give her what she wanted and make it easy for her.

  
“Is your romantic relationship to your school friend Ronald Weasley the result of missing male authority figures in your childhood?”

Breathe deeply.

  
Harry saw people in the corridor, turning their heads at him and Rita Skeeter. She was almost running to keep up with him.  
Her feather dashing through the air and around his head. He slapped it away from his face.

  
Rita Skeeter kept following him until he stepped into the entrance hall. The loud clacking of her heels echoing from the high walls of the Ministry.  
He needed to get rid of her soon. All around them, wizards and witches looked up from what they were doing.  
Everybody wanted to whiteness Skeeter’s hunt for her newest victim. Behind him, she kept chattering on but he forced himself not to listen.

As soon as he arrived at the chimneys, Harry took a big handful of the floo powder. He looked back at Rita Skeeter who grinned ugly.

  
“Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes!” Harry said quietly but clear and he saw Skeeter’s evil smile disappear in a cloud of floo powder.


	10. Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is scared he might lose his mind  
> Ron helps him forget for a little while.
> 
> Short but sweet

Harry fell to his knees.

  
He recognized the colourful walls of Fred and George’s office and heard the usual racket coming from the shop. Screaming kids wanting to show their friends some exciting Weasley’s product they found. The occasional bang of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder being thrown into the air.  
Groaning, Harry got up to his feet. He beat the flea powder out of his pants and walked through the door.

  
The store looked just as chaotic as the noise had made it seem.  
He stood on top of the highest staircase in the shop. From here, he could see all the floors with all their shelves.  
It smelled of cherry-flavoured candy and firecrackers and he could hear music coming from invisible speakers.

  
Harry took in the sight in front of him for a moment before he climbed down the stairs to look for one of the Weasleys.

  
Maybe it was all because of the incident at the Ministry, but Harry felt more observed today than usual.  
Children and their parents followed him with their eyes and it felt like their stares were crawling like insects on his skin.

  
Perhaps he was getting insane now after all. Everybody was watching and waiting for the Chosen One to break from his troubled past. It had been in the papers for four years. He won the war, would Harry Potter be able to defeat his demons?   
In times of peace, there was more room for gossip columns than ever.   
They stilled the bloodlust of their readers. Boredom killed their gratitude over their saved lives.

  
Harry unwillingly scratched the back of his neck, trying to get rid of the feeling of curious stares on his skin.

Ron found him first.  
“Harry.” He heard his calm voice next to his ear. Harry immediately reached out and Ron took his hand to pull him out of the crowd.  
Harry kept his eye on the shock of flaming red hair, guiding him through a labyrinth of stands.  
Ron pulled him and Harry followed until they entered a small room behind one of the shelves that had a hidden door in it.

  
As soon as Ron had closed the door, they kissed. Ron bent down slightly, his hands on Harry’s face.  
Harry went in closer to Ron, pressing himself against him.   
His eyes were closed but he could feel Ron smiling against his mouth.

  
Ron pushed back against Harry, leading him with his back to a wall of the small room.  
Harry stood between the wall and Ron, getting uncomfortably hot in his coat.

  
He managed to pull away with bruised lips, opening his eyes to look at his lover before him.  
Love filled up every part of his body when he looked at Ron. More than he could ever put into words.   
But it was Ron and he knew that he did not need to tell him. He knew.

  
Ron stayed close to Harry’s face, their noses touching slightly. He barely opened his eyes.  
“How are you?” He said quietly “I was worried about you.”  
Harry did not answer immediately. For a moment, all he wanted was to take a rest from what was eating him.   
Still he knew that eventually he had to warn Ron.

  
“I feel like shit.”  
Ron huffed.  
“Andromeda she…” Harry started but he lost his words.   
“What did that bloody traitor do?” Ron had opened his eyes.  
“She talked to Rita Skeeter. She followed me in the Ministry and… she knows.” Harry said afraid of how Ron might react.  
“Knows what?” Ron asked nervously.  
“She asked me about you… about…us.” Harry’s voice was merely a whisper.  
He felt Ron’s breathe becoming hitched.  
“Shit.”

  
A rather long silence followed and Harry became increasingly nervous.   
“Well that bitch really means it, doesn’t she?” Ron then said and Harry chuckled half bitter, half-relieved Ron could still joke about the situation.

  
“Ron, I think she’ll publish an article about me again.” He did not have to explain any further, as to why that would mean trouble for the both of them.  
Skeeter’s articles were published in the Daily Prophet. Nearly every magician in Great Britain read it. If she had finished the article by the end of this day, tomorrow morning everybody would know that-

  
“It’s a pity the Death Eaters did not get her.” Ron murmured.   
“You are rather calm.” Harry detected.  
“Surprised?” Ron asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

  
“Well yes. Aren’t you afraid?” Harry wanted to know, now fully looking at Ron.  
“If she tells everybody, she saves us a lot of work.” Ron said smiling an honest yet not so broad smile.  
“Still I think I should tell Fred and George. If it harms their business I will stop working here of course.” Ron added.

  
Business. Harry had not thought one time about what effects the article might have on his own career.   
Would the Ministry tolerate a gay Auror?   
He forced himself not to think about it and to look at Ron’s lips instead.  
Harry kissed them again.

  
“When are you free?” He asked in between passionate kisses. Ron’s hand stroked Harry’s butt and he felt a familiar tension in his abdomen.   
Ron grinned against his mouth again. Harry knew that he enjoyed the power he had over him.

  
“Still have a couple of hours, why?” Ron asked. His hand slit under Harry’s jumper and traced the hollowed area at his spine.   
“I-“, Harry started but he forget what he was going to say. He felt one hand slide into his pants grabbing his butt and another one stroking his nipple.  
A whimper escaped his lips and Ron answered with a groan.

They stood grinding in the small room, kissing sloppily.

“Ron, I...”Harry tried again, pulling away from Ron slightly.   
“What is it?” Ron said breathing heavily, proceeding to kiss Harry’s neck.  
Harry moaned again quietly.

  
“Stop, Ron.” He said unconvincingly. “I need to…”  
“Yes” Ron let go of Harry’s neck and bent down. He lifted up Harry’s jumper to kiss his abdomen.  
“Shit, no Ron… _ohmygod_ stop.” Harry said a little more determined this time. He needed to stop this before he would not be able to anymore.

“I need to go see Andromeda!” He almost shouted.

  
“What?” Ron looked at him startled and Harry bit his lip. He had messed up Ron’s hair quite badly and his lips and cheeks were bright red as his hair.  
“Maybe I can stop this nonsense before it escalates completely.” Harry explained, sliding his hands through his lover’s hair.   
Ron tried not to look too disappointed.

“This loony old witch is starting to become a real pain in the ass.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry said and kissed Ron on the lips quickly. He pulled down his jumper and combed his hair with his fingers. That was obviously useless since not even a real hairbrush could tame his wild mane.

  
“Maybe we should not leave this room together.” Ron chuckled. He lifted up Harry’s chin with his index finger.

  
“See you at home. Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need a Ron in our lives.
> 
> Next chapter will be online soon. xx


	11. Don’t forget who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to soothe Andromeda.

Harry would have loved to say hello to Fred and George.  
But he knew he did not have much time to sort things out.  
Maybe he could calm Andromeda’s anger and make her talk to Rita Skeeter.  
If they could agree on something privately, there would be no need to attract public attention.

As soon as he had left the shop, Harry turned around and apparated.  
After years of practise and additional Auror training, he had no problem with apparating anymore.  
For an Auror it was essential to be able to apparate quickly and without feeling nauseous afterwards.  
Vomiting on criminals was only helpful in the most exceptional cases.

When he opened his eyes again, he stood in Andromeda’s front lawn. Harry clenched his fists.  
He walked towards the door, his right hand close to his pocket. After his last visit, he was almost sure he would need to be armed.  
Swiftly he knocked at the door.

“Andromeda, it’s me, Harry. Please open up, we need to talk.”  
Harry held his wand in his pocket, ready to defend himself if necessary. He could not hear voices nor footsteps from inside.  
“Andromeda, please. Think about Teddy. We-“

Suddenly the door swung open. In the doorframe stood Andromeda, with a wild look on her face.  
The resemblance to her sister more noticeable than ever.  
“Harry Potter. Did I not make myself clear? I do not want you on my property or anywhere near my grandson.”  
“Can we please discuss this? I know you only want the best for Teddy. He shouldn’t have to listen to us argue.”

Andromeda’s expression had not changed but neither had she closed the door.  
“Please let me in. For Dora.”  
It was strange calling Tonks her first name but he figured mentioning her might help.  
He knew that Andromeda had been really close to her daughter.

Andromeda’s eyes widened when she heard the name.  
“Do you really think your daughter would have appreciated us fighting?” Harry asked persistently.

“I don’t have much time.” Andromeda said but stepped away from the door so Harry could enter.  
He quickly stepped into the house, before Andromeda could change her mind.  
She closed the door and he followed her into the living room.

It was hardly lit as usual and he had to squint to see the furniture in the room.  
Andromeda pointed to a dark red sofa and Harry went to sit down.  
He knew this sofa and the room around him. Just like the garden in front of the house, they reminded him of the night Mad-Eye died.

This was usually the moment he discreetly took Ron’s hand or stood closer to him so their arms touched. Without Ron, the anxiety was hard to control.  
Harry felt his hands becoming sweaty and he concentrated on the reason he came. _Teddy, Teddy, Teddy._

“So what do you want? I already stated my attitude towards your… _lifestyle_. I do not intend to change it if that is what you are here for.”

Andromeda had not sat down.She stood by a dining table, leaning onto a chair and eyeing Harry suspiciously.

“Is it true you spoke to Rita Skeeter about our situation?” Harry asked calmly.  
He was sure that, if it had not been so dark in the living room, he could have seen Andromeda blush.  
She shifted her weight uncomfortably.

“See, I know you cannot understand our love and I will not force you to it. However, I was hoping we could settle this ourselves. I do not want to keep Teddy away from you. I only want a relationship to my Godson. He means a lot to me, you know that. I don’t think becoming the number one topic in the press is good for him.” Harry explained.

“How dare you? He might be your godson but he is my grandson. He is my own flesh and blood. I know what he needs and what is good for him.” Andromeda hissed. “You left me no other choice when you brought a lawsuit against me. I will not give up on my family like that.”

“Oh, so you know who is no good company for your godson? Just like your parents knew that Ted was not the right husband for a pure-blooded witch like you?” Harry snapped. If there was anyone he hated just as much as racist purebloods it were hypocrites.

Andromeda did not respond immediately.  
“Out of everyone I would have expected you to understand the most, what it feels like to be judged for loving someone.” Harry said, looking straight at her. “Your daughter and her husband made me Teddy’s godson. I have the right to be a part of his life.”

“My daughter did not know about your perversion.” Andromeda said angrily. “It changes nothing. I already talked to Skeeter. By the time you appear in court, everybody will know what you are. It was the only right thing to do.”

Harry stood up from the sofa, staring into Andromeda’s eyes.  
“I thought I could talk to you like a normal person. But your husband’s death made you bitter. There is no love in your cold heart anymore. You think you care about Teddy but the truth is you are just scared to lose him.”

“Get out!” Andromeda yelled.

“I will see you in court.” Harry said calmly, then disapparated.

 

  
When his feet touched solid ground again, he fell to his knees.  
The room was flooded with light and he laid down on the floor and took it all in.  
Harry breathed in deeply and exhaled again. Fear built inside him every time he returned to the Tonks property.

He let the sunlight warm his face and let it melt his anxiety. 

“Harry!”

He turned his head to see Ron come running into the room.  
“What happened? Are you hurt?” Ron asked kneeling down beside Harry and scanning his body for signs of a fight.  
“It’s okay, Ron.” Harry said reassuringly.  
Ron sat back and relaxed a little bit. “I shouldn’t have let you go alone, I know what that place does to you.” He said shaking his head slowly.

“It’s not your fault.” Harry said and stretched out his hand to touch Ron’s face.  
Ron bent down to kiss Harry who laid on the carpet, not planning to move anytime soon.  
“What are you doing home anyways? It’s too early for the shop to be closed.”

Ron shuffled around to lay down beside Harry. He steadied his head with his right hand and played with Harry’s hair with the left.  
“Well” He started and Harry heard an amused undertone in Ron’s voice as he spoke.

“Fred saw you leaving earlier in the shop. He asked me what we had been doing in the box room together.” He chuckled. “Fred said if we can’t do certain things in a shop full of kids. I explained to him what’s going on. He and George sent me home early. At first, I wanted to come to Andromeda’s house but I figured that wouldn’t be helpful.”

Harry nodded. He took Ron’s hand and squeezed it.  
“Thank you.”  
They kissed again.

“So I assume it did not go too well?” Ron asked.

“It’s my fault. I was not exactly friendly. I should have tried harder.” Harry said, thinking about all the things he had thrown at Andromeda’s head.

He had wanted to convince her, now she was even madder at best.

“Harry.” Ron said strongly. “None of this is your fault. You’ve done nothing wrong. It’s her.”

“I know.” Harry said with his eyes closed.  
Ron sighed.

"The article will be published tomorrow. I’m scared to go to work.” Harry said quietly.

“Of course you are. But don’t forget who you are. We are not alone out there. Our friends support us and there are many more witches and wizards that share our story. Remember that when they gossip behind your back. I guess it’s time to use your fame for the good thing again.”

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ron.  
The sun was starting to set and tinted the room golden.  
Light caught in Ron’s long and bright eyelashes.

Harry touched Ron’s lips with his fingers just to make sure he was not dreaming.  
Ron smiled so softly it made Harry’s heart ache.

“Kiss me.” Harry whispered. Ron bent down and kissed Harry’s lips softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know if you enjoyed it by leaving Kudos, I appreciate it! xx
> 
> Do you have any songs that you associate with #Rarry? I'm looking for some good tunes to listen to while writing!  
> Thanks in advance and have a nice day!  
> \- Plastikpokal
> 
> (Edit 14th March: My laptop is broken. I hope it can be fixed and I can continue this story soon.)


	12. The Boy Who Lived A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita Skeeter's article is published. The consequences are dramatic.
> 
>  
> 
> (The new chapter! Written on my phone because my Laptop is dead.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will love you?  
> Who will fight?

Sunlight woke Harry up the next morning. It almost made him sneeze and he scratched his nose and squinted to see the room around him. Nothing seemed different. Harry stretched and yawned, his hand brushing against Ron’s bare back next to him. It sent out a comfortable warmth and Harry had to pull himself together to actually get out of bed.

He had woken up before his alarm. The charmed old clock stood on the bedside table, waiting for the moment of its big performance to come.

Harry reached for his wand that lied next to the clock and tapped it onto the casing. “Silencio” He whispered and the clock creaked disappointedly. “Sorry, mate. You can wake me up tomorrow, okay?”

Harry sat up in the bed. Blood rushed to his head and the room became dark for a few seconds. Even though he must have slept for at least eight hours, he felt exhausted.

When the duvet slipped off his chest, a sudden rush of cold air sent shivers down his spine. His shirt was wet from sweat. Had he had a bad dream tonight?

He vaguely remembered feeling haunted in his sleep. It had been a restless night. Something had tormented him, but he could not seem to grasp what it had been. Harry looked down at Ron who slept on his stomach. His flaming red hair was a mess. The freckles and moles on his broad back formed constellations familiar to Harry’s eyes.

With a last look at his lover, Harry got up from their bed to make breakfast. He would have loved to stay here with Ron, but work called. So he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

It was a day like any other, or at least it could have been. When he finally managed to make the water boil with the help of a housekeeping spell he learned from Molly, he heard a scratching at the kitchen window. He turned around to see a post owl trying to get in.

Harry hurried to let it in and take the heavy paper that was attached to its leg. In a bowl by the window-sill some spare sickles layed. Harry took some and put in the owl’s bag.

Only when the owl had flown away, the window was closed again and Harry looked at the Daily Prophet in his hands, he remembered everything.

This day was not any day. He had been sweating all night because of today. Harry felt his heart stop beating. All blood seemed to have disappeared from his veins. He held onto the kitchen counter, scared his knees might give in. The article's title burned in his eyes.

_“The Boy Who Lived A Lie”_

In that moment Harry heard Ron’s heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. His boyfriend entered the room, his hair not less wild than Harry’s.

He was wearing a batherobe that wasn't tied and hung losely off his shoulders. Ron covered a yawn with his hand.

“Mornin’” He mumbled. When he saw Harry’s expression he stopped moving. “Oh no” Ron said quietly and crossed the room. Harry reached out to grab his arm.

“Have you read it yet? Harry?” Harry sank onto one of the stools at the counter. He did not let go of Ron’s hand when he spread the Daily Prophet so they both could read it.

 

_It has long been silent around the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. The infamous young wizard has made a secret of his private life ever since the Battle of Hogwarts four years ago. Loyal readers might now of his career in the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic in London. Potter has already finished the obligatory Auror training of three years and is now an aspiring Defender of the Magical Law._

_But what is going on behind the closed doors of Potter’s secret home? After years of dating his high school classmate Hermione Jean Granger, Potter has been said to live a lonesome Bachelor life. Granger has since been dating Bulgarian Quidditch player Viktor Krum._

_Only yesterday I had an interesting encounter that will bring more answeres to open questions than any veritaserum could._

_Later in the evening, a shattered Andromeda Tonks visited me in the Editorial Department of the Daily Prophet in the Ministry._

_For those who might have forgotten: Andromeda Tonks is the loving mother of Dora Tonks who died a tragic death along with her husband during the Battle of Hogwarts when they tried to save Potter’s life_

_. Dora Tonks and her husband Remus Lupin, a former Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts at the Hogwarts school, were said to be close friends of Potter. They left behind their newborn son Edward Lupin, of whom Potter inherited the custody as his legal Godfather._

_Four years ago the Department of Magical Law Enforcement decided to give the baby to its grandmother Andromeda instead. She was way more experienced with children than a seventeen year old Potter._

_Four years ago Potter did not argue this decision, clearly feeling overtaxed with the responsibility of raising a child. Yesterday afternoon however it seems Harry Potter must have changed his mind about raising little Edward._

_An exhausted Andromeda told me: “He never visited Teddy before, so I knew he could only want something from me when he came to my house today.”_

_Potter arrived via broom and brought a companion. “This man, Ronald Weasley, was with him. Together they came up to my door and demanded to be let inside.” Andromeda shiveres and I pour her another cup of tea. “I did not want to put Teddy into danger so I opened up.”_

_Andromeda tells me how Potter demanded to see his Godson who he had not seen in four years. “I asked him why he had changed his mind after all these years.” Andromeda has a hard time putting her grim experience into words. “Potter told me that he shares a romantic relationship with Weasley. He also said he wanted to adopt Teddy himself so he and Weasley could raise him together.”_

_It is the answer to years of unsatisfying silence around the Boy Who Lived. Potter has been making a secret out of his private life to cover up the fact that he is a homosexual man._

_He is in fact living together with his high school companion Ron Weasley, in what the most people assume to be Godric’s Hollow. Why Potter wants to take little Teddy away from his loving grandmother is a question I urge every reader to think about._

_Can the Magical World of England accept the adoption of Edward Lupin through a homosexual man living with his partner? It is possible after all, since Potter was named as the legal Godfather and is thus entitled to raising him._

_Potter will be bringing forward a lawsuit against Andromeda Tonks in the next days. Read the Daily Prophet for daily updates on the events and feel free to bring your concerns to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_.

 

Harry felt like throwing up. He remembered reading articles like this all through his time in Hogwarts. Back in his fourth year he would get furious about the lies they spread about him and his friends.

Some of his friends really believed what Rita Skeeter told about him and he had to explain them that it were just lies. It made him feel not only angry but isolated.

Of course, Ron and Hermione were affected by the articles as well. Still it was him wo got the titles “Boy Who Lived” and “Chosen One”. They made Harry appear less human.

People had no problem accusing a fifteen year old student to conspire against the government, when his face was hidden behind a nickname. Just like any serial killer, Harry thought.

“Harry…” Ron mumbled quietly. He must have been silent for some time now.

“It's fine, Ron.” He heard himself answer. Ron scoffed.

“It obviously isn't. Do you wanna call in sick today? No body would mind.”

Harry shook his head. “I can't just run away.”

Ron nodded “Yeah, sorry you're right. Running away’s just an old habit of mine, you know?” He grinned and Harry even smiled a little.

“I have to get ready I guess.” Harry said.

“You get dressed, I'll make some scrambled eggs. Mum showed me this spell I want to try.”

Harry threw his arms around Ron’s neck and kissed him. When they pulled apart Ron said: “Get dressed now, Loser. We’ll work it out.”

 

When Harry arrived at the Minstry nobody seemed to notice him. Everybody was in a hurry just as usual around this time of the day.

Not even Hermione saw him. She stood by the chimneys, nervously eyeing the witches and wizards that fell in through them. She must have been trying to find him before anybody else did.

She first saw him when he walked towards her. Hermione gasped and hurried over to him with big steps.

“Harry!” She said nervously. “I knew you'd come to work today. I bet Ron told you not to.”

“What are you doing here, Hermione? Your shift started two hours ago.” Harry said ignoring her accusing tone.

“Kingsley sent me. I mean the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackleboldt wants to see you in his office.” Hermione said theatrically.

Harry nodded. This could mean two things. Kingsley was either with him in this situation or he was not. “I have to go up, are you coming with me?” Harry asked, trying not to sound frightened.

"Of course, Harry.” She said sympathetically and took his arm. Together they walked to the elevators. They did not talk, even though Harry felt like his head might burst.

So many things were unsaid and he wanted to share his thoughts with Hermione but that would require him saying them out loud. And that was not an option for two reasons: First, they were surrounded by strangers and second, he did not even know where to start.

No words could describe the weariness that pulled him down. Like weights attached to his shoulders and his heart. Harry felt thin and weak but heavy at the same time.

The voice of the elevator announced the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with the Auror Office. Harry and Hermione left the elevator, still silent.

Harry heard people whisper around him. He was not even sure if he was only imagining. His legs felt numb and Hermione seemed to drag him to the Auror Office. She gave him worried looks and sighed audibly.

“I know you want to say something, so just say it.” Harry said and looked at her seriously.

“Harry, are you sure you want to work today? You look...terrible.” Hermione said heistantly and her eyes were filled with pity. Harry hated it when people looked at him that way and they always did.

Still this was Hermione and she was only worried about him. Not because some noseless serial killer had tried to murder him, but because she was his friend and he was in trouble.

“I can think of a lot of things I’d rather be doing than going to work today, Hermione.” He said, massaging his temples. “But I have no choice, do I? How would it look if I called in sick today. This is not the first time people told lies about me.”

She looked like she wanted to argue but she knew he was right. Before she could add anything Harry said: “Thank you for coming with me, ‘Mione. I can take it from here.”

“Fine.” She said sighing. “I’ll be just down the corridor if you need a break from being the lonesome hero.” She waved and turned around to go back to work. Harry’s eyes lasted on her frizzy mane until it had disappeared around the corner.

 

Maybe he should have let Hermione come with him until the morning meeting started. When Harry entered the Auror Office, it was already quite full.

Most of his colleagues stood in groups, chatting while having some coffee. A few already sat at their assigned desks to finish some paperwork.

Harry himself still had to complete the report summarising a mission he had been on with Dean the other week. He sighed at the thought of it. Paperwork was a definite downside of his work.

Harry preferred the operations outside the Ministry. Hunting criminals was all he wanted to do as an Auror.

Once he would be promoted to Head of the Office he would let Seamus do all of his paperwork, he thought. If he would ever be promoted after all that had happened.

One by one the Aurors in the hall seemed to notice who had just come in. People stopped talking mid sentence, looking spiteful, others guilt-ridden. It was obvious what they had been talking about.

Harry looked back at them without saying anything, then turned to sit at his desk.

He had not been the Slyherin heir, nor had he thrown his name into the goblet of fire. Harry had not been lying about Voldemort’s return nor about Dumbledore’s murderer. But people did not believe him.

They never seemed to do, no matter how obvious the truth. Instead they would stare, gossip and judge him.

His thoughts flooded his brain like dark waves and he was scared to drown.

“Harry.” Dean Thomas’ voice pulled him out of the deep water. His friend and colleague sat down on Harry’s desk and smiled at him cheekily.

“Don't you want to join us? We're thinking of a way we might find prove that Rita Skeeter has close relationships to former Death Eaters.” He pointed towards the group of Auror colleagues he had been chatting with. They grinned and waved at Harry.

Harry looked up at Dean in disbelieve, his mouth opened and closed again without saying anything. Dean chuckled.

“Don't act all surprised, come on Harry!” He patted his shoulder when Harry got up then leaned in to whisper “You are not alone, alright? It’ll be fine, you’ll see.”

Harry followed him to the group. He had seen their faces before but had never gone on a mission with them and he did not know their names. A tall blonde girl with several facial piercings shook his hand.

“Sophie. No need for Dean to introduce you, right? Nice to meet you, Potter.”

“Hi.” Harry said sheepishly. “Yup” Dean confirmed the tall girl called Sophie. “This is Kenneth,” Dean pointed to a smaller, dark haired wizard,

“Susan,” a brunette girl smiling friendly,

“Sally” a dark haired witch wearing a Bindi,

“and Roger.” Roger grinned at Harry. “Hi mate!” He said enthusiastically. Harry shook hands and nodded shyly.

Dean looked satisfied. He patted Harry’s back again. “We all read the article, people. Harry’s having a rough morning and I think we should help him out a little.” Dean said and Sophie, Kenneth, Susan, Sally and Roger nodded in agreement.

“That Skeeter woman is an ugly person, inside and out.” Sophie said seriously. “One day we'll arrest for something, that I swear on my cat’s life.” Dean and Roger laughed but Susan looked offended.

“What does Snuzzles have to do with all that.” Dean laughed even harder.

Harry just stared more or less. He might carry the heavy burden of being himself, but he was blessed with the best of friends one could ask for.

Dean did not have to be his ally. It meant isolation. Yet there he was, introducing him to friendly new people to make him feel less alone. He could have cried there. Fortunately he did not.

In that moment, Seamus Finnigan walked up to them. “You're teaming up with the pervert now?” He blurted out in front of everybody in the office.

“Really, Seamus?” Dean said calmly but his smile became bitter. “I’m disappointed but not surprised.”

Seamus snorted. “Shut up, Dean. Are you really going to support two pervs raising a child together?”

“Two men living together can't fuck up a child more than your parents fucked you up.” Dean said still half-smiling. There was a moment of silence were neither Dean nor Seamus said anything.

They just looked at each other, Seamus crossing his arms and Dean leaning on a desk, seemingly waiting for his response.

Dean acted unimpressed but Harry saw a sadness in his expression that did not fit.

It should not surprise Harry that much, he knew Dean and Seamus had always been inseperable. Now they seemed far away from one another.

When Seamus rolled his eyes and turned away, Dean looked down at the floor. His smile had disappeared completely.Harry felt guilty beyond measure. He felt responsible for Dean’s sadness.

“Never mind, Harry.” Dean said as if he had heard his thoughts. “Seamus is just a prick.” “Have you ever talked to him since he… found out about me and Ron?” Harry asked quietly and the others were so kind as to act all distracted.

“Not really. I convinced him to mind his own business and that was pretty much the end of all.” Dean said, his crooked smile returning to his face.

“I guess it's better that way. Being alone is better than having bad company, right? Besides, I have much cooler friends than Seamus.” He put an arm around Harry’s shoulders and Harry grinned.

“Thank you, Dean.”

From across the room, Seamus gave them a strange look and Dean turned away. Harry meant to notice the same odd sadness in Dean’s eyes that did not match his smile. He was not sure if he should address it.

 

The first hours of Harry’s shift were over quickly and after his lunch break he was finally able to visit Kinsgley in his office.

It was on the same floor as the Auror office and so Harry only had to hurry through the corridor. Curious eyes followed him everywhere but he did his best not to care. With big steps he made his way to the Minister’s office.

A female secretary with colourful make up sat at a desk in front of the door. She eagerly scrawled something on a piece of paper. When her eyes fell on Harry she smiled brightly at him. Her smile seemed honest but still exaggerated.

“Mr. Potter! Minister Shackleboldt will be glad you could make it!” She stood up from her seat, revealing a women's suit not less colourful than her face.

The lady reached out for his hand and shook it. The obtrusive scent of her perfume stung in Harry’s nose. Her manicured hand let go of Harry’s and she turned to knock on the heavy wooden door behind her desk.

She stuck her head into the room that Harry could not see and said “Harry Potter is here, Mr. Shackleboldt, Sir.”

Kingsley’s deep voice answered “It's fine, Lydia, let him enter.”

The secretary called Lydia pulled her head back and smiled at Harry. She held the door open for him and he stepped in.

The room was noticably symmetrical. Kingsley Shackleboldt sat at a varnished desk. Three high windows behind him lit the room.

On his left and right were shelves filled with books and souvenirs from countries and photos of colleagues and friends at the Ministry.

If Harry had not known this to be the Minister’s office, he would have guessed it to be an especially elegant living room.

“Sit down, Harry.” Kingsley’s familiar and calming voice said and the old friend pointed to once of the seats in front of his desk. “Anything to drink?”

“Thank you, Kingsley. I just had my lunch break.” Harry said and managed a small smile.

Though he considered Kingsley and him to be friends, he knew the other wizard had a lot of authority. His support would mean more than a gesture of friendship in this situation. He could not help himself but feel nervous.

“I suppose you know why I want to speak to you today, Harry.” Kingsley asked and looked him straight in the eyes.

Harry felt reminded of the times Albus Dumbledore had looked at him that way. As if his soul was visible to his eyes.

“I think so.” Harry confirmed.

“Well I did in fact read the article from this morning's front cover.” Kingsley said and looked away for the first time since Harry had entered the room.

“I am not a fool, I know Rita Skeeter cannot be trusted. You always had my full support, Harry. In times of war and also in times of peace. I need you to tell me the truth about this whole story so I can truly help you.” Kingsley explained and Harry did not feel any less anxious than before.

Did Kingsley believe his relationship with Ron was a simple lie from Skeeter as well? What would he say if Harry actually confirmed it? He was about to find out, so much he knew.

“I don't know where to start.” Harry said and he no longer tried to hide his weariness. He felt his palms become sweaty.

“You know about Teddy. You were there with me when the court decided to give him to Andromeda.” Kingsley nodded.

“I didn't have any doubt it was the best for Teddy at that time. I was too young to care for a baby all by myself.” Harry swallowed hard.

“Instead I visited Teddy as often as I could. He even stayed at my house a few days once. You’ve visited him too, haven't you?” Harry looked up at Kingsley.

The Minister smiled. “Yes I recognize his father in him. And his mother, too.” Harry nodded. “Yes, Teddy is amazing.”

“During my visits I have also seen Teddy change his hair colour to a familiar flaming red.” Kingsley added.

Harry looked at the floor again.

“Ron visited Teddy with me a lot. I am scared to go back to the Tonks house since the night Mad-Eye died. I’ve had panic attacks and Ron helps me cope with them.” Harry explained, still unable to face Kingsley.

“And you live together.”

“Yes.” Harry said and swallowed again.

After a few seconds he found his words again. “It's no lie, Kingsley. Ron moved in with me months ago. We’re together.”

“I see.” Kingsley said calmly. It was difficult for Harry to tell what the other was thinking. At least he was not looking disgusted.

“And now you want to adopt Teddy?”

“I was absolutely fine with visiting him at Andromeda’s. But she found out about Ron and me and she… she doesn't like it to say the least. She told us to leave, even threatened us with her wand.”

Kingsley closed his eyes, seemingly seeing the scene in his mind.

“She said we have a bad influence on Teddy and that she will keep him away from us.” Harry had to stop talking for a moment so his voice would not break.

When he had calmed down again he said: “I had to leave him there with her that night. That witch is mentally unstable, that's for sure.

Ever since Tonks’ father died, Andromeda was a wreck. Now she keeps Teddy in that old dark house telling him Merlin knows what about Ron and I.”

Kingsley had covered his mouth with his hand and listened to Harry carefully.

“I need your help to get Teddy out of there.” Harry said pleading.

“This will be anything but easy.” Kingsley said thoughtfully. “I understand that you want to save Teddy from growing up around Andromeda. She is clearly acting irrationally.

The article however did not focus on Andromeda’s mental state at all. Instead it was all about how Ron and you want to steal Teddy from his grandmother.”

Harry sighed and rubbed his face.

“It is not the first time that the issue of equal rights for couples of the same sex has been brought to attention to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The idea of two wizards living together in a romantic relationship however, is still new to the wizarding world.” Kingsley took a feather and a piece of parchment.

“This is the name and the office number of the best magical lawyer I know. But do not expect too much. She will tell you just what I think; As long as there are no laws for couples like you and Ron, you will not stand a chance against Andromeda.

She is his grandmother and to the public you are only a youngster with an unsuitable lifestyle to raise a child.”

 

Harry had recognized the name on the note as soon as he saw it. Mafalda Hopkirk.

He knew the witch it belonged to, because Hermione had taken Polyjuice Potion to look just like her when they had broken into the Ministry.

Hopkirk had also been present at the process before his fifth year at Hogwarts. He had saved Dudley Dursley from a dementor attack. Harry vaguely remembered her voting for reprieving him from an exclusion from Hogwarts. He almost smiled at the irony of the situation.

When Harry knocked at the office door it opened quickly. Hopkirk must have been waiting for him.

“Come in, Mr. Potter.” The little witch greeted him. Harry entered the little room.

It was just one of many offices in the magically enlarged corridor. The furniture consisted of the obligatory wooden desk and a few shelves for books and files.

A small plant decorated the desk, making it the only sign of individuality. There were no photos on the shelves nor the desk, unlike most of the offices Harry had visited at the Ministry.

“Please have a seat, Mr. Potter.” Hopkirk said friendly and pointed to a chair at her desk.

“Thank you.” Harry said quietly, not feeling in the mood to delay what was urgent just for the sake of social etiquette.

“Kingsley just hit me with the harsh reality.” He added “So do you have any better news that could help me save my godson?”

For a moment Harry thought he might have spoken too blatantly. Hopkirk looked at him surprised, her smile disappearing. But she quickly recovered and answered him.

“Mr. Potter. I will try my best to help you in these difficult times.” She said with a frown.

“And how exactly are you’re going to do that?” Harry tried not to sound impatient but failed. His nerves had reached break point.

“I have already thought about possible strategies to save your godson. However...none of them are really pleasant.” Hopkirk looked down at some sheets of paper that layed sprawled before her on the desk.

She bit her lip, taking her time to continue, obviously scared about his reaction to her strategies.

“Tell me.” Harry said simply. “Whatever it takes to save Teddy from a childhood like I had.” Hopkirk looked alarmed and she cleared her throat.

“Alright then. I suppose Kingsley already told you that your current situation makes it impossible to win the lawsuit against Andromeda.” Harry nodded.

“In my opinion you have two possibilities that could at least get Teddy out of her house.” She took a break and Harry looked at her forcefully.

“I’m listening.”

“The first possibility is to make Andromeda lose the custody for Teddy. It would mean for him to move out of her house but he would have to live with foster parents.”

Harry already shook his head. “No, I can't leave him with strangers. I’m his godfather, his parents wanted me to care for him.”

“I already expected you to say that.” Mafalda Hopkirk said with a hint of admiration in her voice.

“What's the second strategy?” Harry asked nervously.

“You really want to adopt Teddy to be there for him and that is truly admirable. It just so happens that our world is still too scared of what is unknown to it.”

“You are referring to my relationship.” Harry interrupted. He did not share Hopkirk’s desire to beat around the bush.

“Yes.” She answered seriously. “As long as the society, including the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, does not adapt to the complexity of human nature, you will never be able to adopt Teddy.

So the only way to adopt him now, is to adapt to the Ministry’s definition of normality.”

Harry had seen this coming. But he had hoped Hopkirk would have had another idea. One that would not require him to decide.

Once again he had expected too much of this world and its people. How could he possibly have expected to be allowed to raise Teddy together with Ron? They could hardly tell anybody they were together without being afraid.

“So it's either Teddy or Ron.” He concluded.

“I’m afraid this is a decision you will have to make sooner or later.” Hopkirk said.

“In how far does that help me at all? I have to hurt the man I love just when we found the courage to be happy together?” Harry was desperate.

“Mr. Potter, please believe me when I say that I am really sorry for what you are going through. The world has never been fair to you and the law does not do you justice.

I consider myself deeply indebted to you. During the Second Wizarding War I had to obey the Death Eaters that had infiltrated the Ministry.

I had become a Ministry worker in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to do good, not to be controlled by fascists. You saved our world and a lot of people are not grateful enough for what you have done for them.

But not me, Harry Potter. I can sleep well at night thanks to you. So I will do what I can to help you defeat Andromeda in this case.”

Harry nodded. “It's right that we defeated Voldemort and the Death Eaters.” Harry said slowly.

“Maybe this is a new war.”

 

When Ron came home that night, Harry already waited for him on the sofa. He heard him apparate to the hallway and hanging his coat onto the hall-stand. Ron was whistling a song Harry did not recognize.

“Harry? Are you home?” Ron shouted and stepped into the living room. Harry did not dare to look at him just yet. If he would look at Ron now he would never do what had to be done.

“Hey what's wrong?” Ron rushed over to him and sat down next to Harry. “What did they say at the Auror office today? You are so pale.” Ron reached out to take his hand but Harry pulled away reluctantly.

His heart felt as if it had a hole in it, pumping blood loosely into his body. He bled to death and no one could help him from here.

“We need to talk, Ron.” He said hoarsely. Ron did not respond instantly. He shuffled nervously but did not back away from Harry.

Harry wished he would not be so close. It made him want to scream and to press his face into Ron’s chest and sob. But he had to stay calm.

“Sure, what is it?” Ron said worried and Harry’s bleeding heart cramped.

“I talked to Kingsley today. He got me a lawyer. Do you remember the witch Hermione turned into when we broke into the Ministry?”

Ron nodded. “Yeah. Mafalda Hopkirk.”

“They both told me the same thing.” Harry said and he was surprised his voice still had not broken. “It is impossible for me to save Teddy as long as we are living together.”

Ron shook his head slowly. “No.”

Finally he backed away from Harry, bringing more distance between them. “No”, Ron repeated, louder this time. “No, Harry.”

“I can't abandon Teddy. I’m responsible for him. It's what Remus wanted. I’m sorry.”

“No…” Ron’s breathe got hatched. “Please don't do this to me, Harry.”

“I have no choice. Teddy is all alone, he needs me.” Harry said. He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white.

“What about me, Harry? I need you, too. I love you! Does that not count at all? Shit!” Ron shouted. He had stood up from the sofa.

With tears in his eyes he looked down at Harry. “Look at me!” Ron screamed.

Finally, Harry dared to look up. Ron’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were filled with tears. “I’m so sick of you saving the world!”

“What do you expect me to do?” Harry shouted back. “You know all about my childhood.

I can't let Teddy have the same miserable life for eleven years. He doesn't deserve this. Nobody does!”

At this point he was crying as well. Hot tears ran down his cheeks. This was all so wrong, yet it was the only right thing to do. He had only chosen a sadness that he might be able to live with.

“I love you, Ron. You know it. This isn't about us. It's the only right thing.” Harry said loudly, hoping Ron might understand.

“Yes it is. You decided against me, Harry. This is about us, you know it. I know it. The last months have been too good to be true.”

Ron looked at him, shaking his head. “I should have known you would change your mind.” He went to go upstairs.

“Ron…” Harry said quietly. He heard him pack some things together, occasionally using Accio to find clothes and other things.

Harry also heard him sob heavily, until a loud noise told him that Ron had disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave some Kudos if you enjoyed it! I have big plans for this fic, so expect more chapters soon.  
> Love,  
> Plastikpokal.


	13. The Redemption of Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a discovery that changes everything!  
> Is this the last chance for Harry and Ron?

Harry did not know how long he had sat on the sofa without moving.   
It was this feeling that petrified him and made him unable to get up and do something.  
This feeling when something terrible happened and every cell in your body wants to go back to that wonderful place in time where it had not happened yet.

He was longing for something that was not there and could never be.  
But only because it was impossible he did not want it less.  
Harry’s entire body screamed but his mouth was closed.  
Ron had left. Or had Harry left Ron?  
Within seconds his world had broken to pieces. 

Suddenly a shock of flaming red hair appeared in his living room with a loud noise.  
For a beautiful second, Harry thought Ron had come back to hug him and tell him he understood. 

But it was Fred who looked down on him, a mixture of disgust and pity in his expression.  
“What have you done, Harry? Ron just burst into George’s and my appartment.   
He’s crying like a maniac.”

Fred’s tone was accusing and Harry’s guilt choked him.   
He could not answer. His lips seemed glued together.

“You probably had your reasons, Harry. But break his heart one more time and I will break your leg.” Fred said quietly and with that he disapparated again.  
Only when Fred had left Harry found his voice again.  
“I’m sorry.” Harry murmured to no one. 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Ginny opened the door two seconds after he had rang the bell.  
She had known he would be coming. 

“Harry.” She hugged him and closed the door behind him.  
“I expected you to come by.” Ginny said. “Of course Fred and George already sent an owl.”  
Harry sat down on her couch. 

Her flat was rather big but the way she decorated it reminded him of the Burrow.  
Ginny took two cups off the shelf and poured them some freshly brewed tea.  
Harry did not talk at all but she did not seem to mind.  
Instead she put the cups on the coffee table and sat next to Harry.

“So. What happened?”   
Harry told her that he had broken up with Ron since it was the only way he could get Teddy back.  
“So the only possibilities Kingsley and Hopkirk see are either an adoption by yourself or Teddy living with foster parents?” Ginny summed up.  
“Yes. They would never give him to Ron and me as a couple.   
I can't let him have the same terrible childhood as I had.”

“Of course you can't. Ron will understand it eventually.   
But you have to understand him, too. He loves you and you left him to care for somebody else. It's what Ron always feared the most in his life, isn't it?   
To play second violin, to get left behind.”  
Ginny said, eyeing Harry attentively.

Harry nodded. Of course he had known it would be hard to do this to Ron.   
He would suffer horribly, and so would Harry.  
They did not know a life without one another. Now it would never be the same again.   
Just this morning Harry had woken up beside Ron. Now it felt like a memory from a past life. 

“I had no choice. Not really.   
I love him, Gin, I really do.” Harry said weakly.

“Yes you do.” Ginny said, with an empty look in her eyes.   
She caught herself and smiled at him. 

“I don't know what to do right now. Everything just changed.” Harry said. He felt tired again.

“When have you been to Grimmauld Place for the last time?” Ginny asked.

“Uhm, I don't know. The last time I went there I sent Kreacher to work at Hogwarts.   
You know, when I moved out to live in Godric’s Hollow.” Harry remembered.   
He should visit Kreacher again some time.

“Maybe you should go there again.   
Seeing your old home, remembering who you are and where you are going.” Ginny suggested.  
“Sounds good.” Harry looked at her. She still smiled at him. Once again he felt really grateful. Ginny genuinely cared about his wellbeing.  
“Thank you for not hating me.” Harry said.

“As a good sister I should hate you, shouldn't I?” She answered smiling.   
“But this isn't that easy. You just carry a heavy burden, Harry.   
People either learn to accept it's there and love you anyways, or they are just too busy with their own issues.”

 

Harry left Godric’s Hollow early the next day.  
He had hardly slept that night and his head hurt.   
Ginny had given him a good advise.

Returning to Grimmauld Place would help him see his situation from a different perspective.   
He had left a note for Ron, though he doubted he would come back to Godric’s Hollow soon.  
As far as he knew Ron would be moving in with Molly and Arthur again temporarily. 

He became nauseous at the idea of Molly caring for a devastated Ron.   
If she had not been mad at him before, she was now.  
The only mother he had ever known and she was a part of the prize he had to pay for Teddy’s freedom.

Harry apparated in the kitchen.  
The tiles and counter disappeared and were replaced by a plastered stone street and a familiar row of houses.   
Number twelve stood empty and unnoticed between eleven and thirteen.  
Harry breathed out sharply and climbed the stairs to the front door.  
With a wave of his wand he opened the door. 

It was dark inside the house.  
When the sunlight from the street lit the hallway, Harry could see dust dancing in the air.  
He closed the door and whispered “Lumos Maxima.” 

The house was a cemetery. It was hunted by the ghost of a future Harry could have had.  
A future where Sirius was alive and Remus was too. The future he had wished for so much ever since Harry met Sirius.  
He could have called this house his home and lived here with the only family that he had left.  
But luck was never on his side and Sirius died. Killed by his own cousin.

Harry walked through the corridor. Everything was so familiar in a painful way.   
He had felt so much joy when he first came here.  
The Order had met here and after another horrible summer at the Dursley’s it had felt like coming home.

He remembered Sirius standing in the hallway smiling with open arms,  
Remus happily watching them reunite.   
Harry walked on, his eyes resting on one of the doors in the corridor.   
He knew it led to the room with the tapestry, showing the Black family tree. 

Harry opened it carefully and the door creaked loudly.  
He lit the candles in their holders at the walls.  
Their lights danced on the decorated wall and lit the golden branches that carried the names of family members.   
Phineas, Cygnus, Orion…  
A burned out hole were Sirius had been before he got sorted into Gryffindor.  
And his cousins: His murderer Bellatrix, a hole were Andromeda once was, and-   
Narcissa Black.

Harry always forgot that Draco’s mother was in fact born a Black.   
Draco Malfoy was Tonks’ cousin. What a weird thing to think about.  
He could hardly think of any two people that were less alike than Draco Malfoy and Nymphadora Tonks.  
But afterall, Petunia Dursley was his mother's sister.   
And he had not endured sixteen years of her presence because he had liked her so much.  
Petunia Evans was the only member of his family that was alive.

Realization hit him like a Stunner.  
Andromeda was not Teddy’s only remaining relative.  
The Malfoys were related to him as well.   
Draco Malfoy was Teddy’s cousin once removed. 

Harry knew for a fact that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were both imprisoned at Azkaban. Lucius was charged of being a war criminal,   
sentenced to a life in prizon.   
His wife Narcissa had acted as his accomplice and was sentenced to at least five years in Azkaban as well.   
But Harry did not know what happened to their son.

Draco Malfoy who he had hated like no one else in his grade. They had not talked in years.   
Harry could not imagine what he might possibly be doing with his life.  
Malfoy’s life plans had been shattered the day Harry killed Voldemort.

He had been a good student, Harry remembered. Malfoy must have been the second best right after Hermione.  
Harry almost smiled at the thought of how envious and angry Draco Malfoy must have been.  
A racist being overtaken by the one he felt superior to.

But Harry also remembered how the pale boy had been afraid of handing him over to his Dark Lord.  
The way he refused to give his identity away when Harry was brought to Malfoy Manor. He had known it to be Harry, of that he was sure.

After all, Draco had been forced to fight for the Death Eaters. He had been raised by them,   
lectured by them and taught to support their questionable beliefs.  
Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. The scar had not hurt in years.

Malfoy’s dark mark would still be on his arm. Eternally burned into the pale skin to identify him as an outcast.  
Maybe Harry should talk to him. 

 

It should not be difficult to find Draco Malfoy.  
Harry had apparated to meet Hermione.   
After Lucius’ and Narcissa’s arrest, Draco had inhabited their property.  
He would surely be mentioned in the files and Hermione was authorised to read them.

She was already at work in the Ministry and so Harry met her at the entrance hall.  
Hermione looked stressed out. She eyed him suspiciously.

“Look, you can be mad at me later, ‘Mione, okay?” Harry said a little annoyed. “This is really important.”

“I’m not mad at you!” Hermione said unconvincingly.

“Seems like it.” Harry answered disappointed. “I know I deserve it somehow, but I did it for Teddy, alright?   
Also this could make everything okay again.” 

“I feel like a child of divorced parents.” Hermione sighed and looked around the hall,   
as if Ron could lurk behind one of the chimneys and see her betrayal.  
“You should see him, Harry. He is a wreck. He only leaves his bed to go to the toilet.” 

Harry made a strange noise and shook his head.  
“Please, Hermione. This could really help us and then I could apologize and we could forget this.” He said impatiently.

“You think you can just apologize and that's that? Besides, I don't understand how Malfoy could help you in this situation at all.”  
Harry sighed annoyed.

“Okay so do you remember the Black family tree at Grimmauld Place?” Harry asked and Hermione nodded.   
“Well it says that Draco is actually Teddy’s second cousin.   
I need to know where I can find him. Maybe he will help me.”   
Harry explained, realizing how weak his plan sounded.

Hermione frowned. “Harry-”

“Yeah I know how this sounds but it's my only chance. I'm desperate Hermione!” Harry almost shouted.   
“I don't want to raise Teddy on my own, I can't do it without Ron. I can't live without Ron.” His voice gave in but Hermione was already convinced.  
She hugged him tightly. 

“I’ll do my best to find him.” Hermione promised.

 

A few hours later, Harry received Hermione’s owl. He ran to the kitchen window as soon as he heard the owl scratching the glass.  
Harry had waited impatiently on the sofa of his living room, thinking about what he could say to Draco Malfoy to convince him to help Harry.  
With trembling fingers Harry losened the roll of parchment from the owl’s leg.

Dear Harry,

Malfoy works as a healer at St. Mungo’s.   
He should be there right now.  
Ask for Dr. Malfoy at the reception.

Good luck,   
Hermione

 

Malfoy a healer. Harry was astonished.  
This was a good sign after all.  
If Malfoy has made saving people his career, he might be willing to help Harry, too.

Harry grabbed a pen and a piece of paper by the window-sill to write a quick answer for Hermione.  
He send the owl off and continued to leave another note for Ron.

There was a very small chance he might come back to Godric’s Hollow today.   
Most of his clothes were still in the upstairs wardrobe.   
No, Harry thought, Ron would probably ask someone to pick his things up so he would not have to see Harry.  
Still he left the note on the kitchen counter.  
Just in case.

 

Harry did not like visiting the St. Mungo’s hospital.  
It smelled weird and it reminded him of disease and death.  
But today he hardly noticed it at all.

Nervously he walked up to the witch at the reception.  
She recognized him in an instant.  
“Hello.” Harry greeted her with a mild smile.  
The witch starred at him.  
“I’m looking for Dr. Draco Malfoy?” Harry asked enduring.  
The witch caught herself.

“Sorry!” She said. “Dr. Malfoy works on the third floor. Potions and Plant Poisoning.” 

“Thanks.”

 

Harry did not know what he expected.  
Seeing Draco in a hospital, looking at a clipboard was unsettling to say the least.  
He only recognized him by his hair. Draco Malfoy had grown it out a little bit.  
It made his face look less pointy.

He read the information on the board with a frown. His light green St. Mungo’s uniform fit perfectly, still Harry felt bewildered at the sight.  
Draco was yet to notice Harry who had stopped walking abruptly.

“Sir, please keep walking.” An energetic woman's voice woke him up from his trance.   
“The aisles have to stay clear to enable the healers to move quickly.” 

“Sorry!” Harry muttered and stepped aside.

A witch dressed in green and white pushed a hospital bed past Harry with a hurried expression.   
Draco Malfoy looked up from his clipboard.   
Maybe he had heard the noise or maybe he had recognized Harry’s voice.

The blonde man looked directly at Harry.   
His eyes widened in shock and it looked like he had stopped breathing.

“Draco!” Harry could not help but feel excited. He had always despised Malfoy.   
After all, he had called his best friends blood traitor and mudblood.   
He had bullied Neville to tears and he had become death eater.

Still Draco had done all this because he had not known any better.  
He tried to poison Albus Dumbledore out of fear for his own life. Nobody except his Slytherin class mates ever wanted to spend time with him.   
And yet here he was, working as a healer to cure people’s illnesses.

Harry stepped closer to Malfoy.  
The healer stood unmoving, looking even paler than ever before.

“P...Potter” Draco said terrified.  
“What are you doing here?” 

Harry smiled broadly at Draco’s unfriendliness. Just like the good old days.

“I was looking for you.” Harry said and watched Draco look around nervously. 

“What?” Draco asked irritated.

“Relax, Draco, I won't hex you. I just need to talk to you. It's urgent.” Harry said still smiling slightly. 

“I’m working.” Draco said and held up the clipboard.

Harry nodded. “Yeah I see. Healer, huh?” 

Malfoy looked at him challenging.  
“I know what you’re thinking.” He said and it sounded rather bitter. “A goddamn Death Eater trying to make up for his past.   
I will always be a Death Eater to everybody.” 

Harry nodded. “Well if I don't know that feeling.” He murmured.   
“Right.” Draco answered, “But instead of being marked as a racist for all eternity, you carry that scar on your head like a crown.”   
His words were full of disdain but his expression gave him away.   
Draco’s hand unwillingly moved to his arm, where Harry knew the dark mark to be.

In that very moment, a small group of healer witches entered the ward through the double doors.  
They chattered excitedly until their eyes fell on Draco and Harry before them.  
“Oh well, look at that.” A bold witch with dark red hair and glasses exclaimed.   
“The two lepers unite!”   
She owned a round of laughter from her friends.

Harry looked at Draco. The colour had reached his cheeks again.   
He blushed but did not answer the witch that had spoken. Instead, he just glared at her.  
Harry was surprised by the lack of reaction Draco showed to the assault.  
He was either used to it or he felt like he deserved it.

Harry felt a sudden rush of sympathy for the man he once hated so much.  
“You said you wanted to talk?” Draco asked when the witches had left the ward.  
“Maybe it's time for my lunch break.” 

“Great”, Harry said and nodded. “Would you mind talking somewhere else?” 

“Not at all.” Draco answered shortly, his eyes at the door through which the women had just left.  
Harry took his arm and together they disapparated. 

 

Harry had taken them to his home.  
“We’re at my house.” He explained to Draco, who looked around confused.  
“I can hardly go anywhere else at the moment.”   
Draco nodded.

“Yeah I know that feeling.” He unwillingly touched his arm where the dark mark was eternally burned into his skin.  
Harry followed the movement with his eyes.  
A rush of pity for Draco Malfoy overcame him.

He quickly recovered and said “So I suppose you read the article in the Daily Prophet?” and pointed to the sofa.  
Draco sat down and looked around the room.  
Harry walked to the kitchen to make some tea. 

“I did.” Draco said from the living room.  
Harry nodded. “What a masterpiece of fantastic literature. Did you enjoy it?” 

He tapped onto the kettle with his wand and water started boiling on the stove.  
It was silent for a while in which Draco did not respond, probably thinking about what to answer.

“I do not attach importance to gossip. But I know Skeeter always had a thing for spreading lies and rumours about you.” Draco said.   
Harry took the kettle from the stove and filled two cups with hot water.

“Yes she's not a big fan of my work.” Harry agreed.   
He returned to the living room with two cups of black tea.   
Draco sat on the sofa, visibly tense, his hands folded. 

“Potter.” Draco said, looking at the cup of tea Harry had placed on the coffee table in front of him and back up at Harry. “Why am I here?”  
“I need your help, Draco.” Harry answered. 

“Does this concern the custody lawsuit against my aunt?” Draco asked bluntly.

Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded.  
“Yeah your aunt. And my godson, who, for some sadistic reason, is your cousin.”

“Right.” Draco said. “I still don’t know what you expect me to do. How could I be any help to you in this situation?”

“You see Draco” Harry sat down next to him on the sofa, leaving a considerable space between them.   
“I talked to Minister Shackleboldt and my lawyer on this matter.   
They both agree that the only two possibilities for me to help Teddy are to either give him to foster parents, or to raise him myself.”

Draco looked at Harry while he talked, following his words with a frown.  
“And you don’t agree with them?” Draco asked.

“Oh I would love to raise Teddy myself” Harry explained. “But it would mean for me to be without the person I love the most on this rotting planet.” 

Draco looked up, the hint of a smile showing on his thin lips.  
“So it's true that you and Weasley are dating?” Draco asked carefully. 

Harry did not smile. “It was true.” He said hoarsely. He would not start crying in front of Malfoy. 

Draco looked alarmed. “I’m sorry. “ He said.

“You didn't know, it's alright.” Harry said and cleared his throat.

“Was it because of the article?” Draco asked.

“Kind of.” Harry answered hesitantly.   
Talking to Draco Malfoy about his love life felt strange and really wrong. 

“I just need to focus on getting Teddy back. Which is where you become involved.”  
Draco picked up the cup and sipped on the tea.

“You are Teddy’s cousin. You are just as entitled to care for Teddy as Andromeda is.”  
Draco almost choked on his tea. He put the cup back down and coughed.  
When he had caught his breathe again he looked at Harry terrified.

“Are you asking me to adopt a three year old child?” Draco said in disbelief.

“Four years old.” Harry said. 

“You can’t be serious, Potter!” Draco said looking at Harry wide-eyed. “I’m twenty-two years old!” 

“I know it’s a lot.” Harry started, desperate but determined. 

“A lot? How the hell do you think I can combine working as a healer and raising a child?” Draco asked angrily. “That is a really stupid idea, even for you, Potter.”

“Please, Draco. You would be the official legal guardian of Teddy.   
I could visit him as often as I can and still be with Ron.” Harry talked forcefully. 

“What makes you think I could ever agree to this?” Draco asked.   
“I’m still Draco Malfoy, you know that? This green uniform doesn’t change that.” 

“I know who you are, so what? I don’t care for your troubled past.” Harry almost screamed. Draco would not get out of this that easily.

“I know you tried to kill Dumbledore, but you didn’t, right? Snape did, and it was all plotted anyways.   
You called Hermione a mudblood and Ron a blood traitor, but it’s what your parents called them, right?   
You have the bloody Dark Mark on your arm right there, I know it. So what? You were forced into all that. It does not matter anymore, Draco.   
I can offer you redemption!” 

Harry had stood up from the couch and Draco looked up at him, looking slightly scared.

“I know it’s what you want. It’s why you became a healer. You can’t change what has happened in the war.   
You try hard to show people that you have changed for good, but they don’t see it, do they?  
Those witches at St. Mungo’s call you names. They call us names.”  
Harry calmed down his voice a little bit.

“You and me we aren’t that different, Draco. People define you by the things you did when you were sixteen years old.   
Hell, people define me by what I did as a toddler! That’s insane, Draco, and it’s unfair.   
They don’t know you didn’t hand me over to Voldemort when you had the chance. 

They don’t care they’d all be dead by now if it had not been for you and me. They’re never grateful.  
Instead they treat you like an outcast all your life and want me dead because I’m gay.” 

It was silent for a few seconds.  
After a while Draco said: “You really don't have an easy life, Potter.” 

Harry nodded. “No. And neither do you. This won’t shut the public up about our past, but we could make the world a little bit better again.   
This time we’ll do it together. So what do you say?”

Draco was silent for a while. He sat unmoving on the sofa, his eyes looking at something in the distance that Harry could not see.   
“Redemption.” Draco repeated Harry.  
“Did you practice that speech?”

Harry chuckled. “Shut up, Malfoy.” He sat back down next to the pale man in the green uniform.  
“I just thought about it a lot. I think you might be a person who understands what it is like when the public shoots its mouth off about your privat life.  
Those witches at the hospital…”

“Mauria. She comes from a pureblood family herself.” Draco scoffed. He touched his arm again.  
“Have you thought about covering it?” Harry asked, pointing to Draco’s arm.

“This might surprise you but the dark mark is acutally a product of dark magic, Potter.” Malfoy stated sarcastically.   
“It can neither be removed nor covered.”

Harry nodded. “You could add tattoos then, you know? Maybe it would not attract so much attention if you had more tattoos.”

Draco Malfoy pulled up his sleeve.   
A black serpent that coiled itself out of a skull to form an eight-like shape, stood out against the white of his skin.

“It looks like the symbol for infinity. Kind of ironic, don’t you think?” Draco said, eyeing the snake disgustedly.

Harry followed his look.  
“Can I…” Harry started and reached out his hand.

“Go ahead.” Draco said, his expression looking more like he was holding out a dead animal for Harry to touch.

Harry touched the skull with his index finger. He felt the structure off the contours, showing that the tattoo was still a foreign body in Draco’s skin.

“The snake used to move when they communicated.” Draco’s voice was almost a whisper, his eyes following Harry’s finger.   
Harry wondered if he was the first one to touch the tattoo. 

“So this is what you have been up to?”

Ron’s voice pulled Harry back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not becoming a Drarry fic, I promise!   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter,  
> if you did please leave some Kudos and a comment if you like!
> 
> Have a nice day♥


	14. Nothing simple about this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is done with everything  
> Harry is not ready to give up yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter  
> The next one is already in the making!

In shock, Harry pulled back his hand from Draco’s arm and turned around.

Ron stood in the living room, a backpack on his shoulders, wearing raincoat and dirty boots.

“Bloody Malfoy, really?” He said bitterly, and all blood left Harry’s head.

He had been awaiting this moment for days. Harry had known Ron would eventually have to come back and pick up some stuff like clothes.

His timing was the worst. Harry had just been sitting on the couch, touching Draco Malfoy’s arm.  
It only took one glance at Ron’s face to tell what it must have been looking like.

“Ron!” Harry jumped up from the sofa.  
Ron stepped back.

His eyes were red with dark circles under them, his face looked pale. Stubble around his mouth and jaw showed that he had not shaved in a while.

“No, don’t stand up for me, I’ll be gone in a minute.” Ron said disdainfully.  
His words were aimed at Harry but his eyes lasted on Draco Malfoy.  
The healer had stood up from the sofa as well.

“Ron, it’s not what you think it is! Draco is just helping me with the custody thing-”  
Harry explained breathlessly but Ron put up a hand to silence him.

“It doesn’t concern me what you do in your spare time, does it? It’s not like we’re together or something.” Ron said, still not looking at Harry.

His words shot through Harry’s heart like bullets.  
“Ron please-”

“Weasley…” Draco had stepped forward, maybe to try and help Harry. But Ron pulled out his wand from a pocket of his coat and pointed it towards Malfoy.

“Stay away from me, Death Eater.” Ron hissed and stepped closer to Malfoy, who backed off.  
Draco raised his hands defensively.

“Listen, I don’t know what happened between you two, and a part of me is not sure if I ever want to know” Draco said, eyes jumping from Ron’s wand to his angry face.  
“But you’ve got the wrong idea here, Weasley.  
Harry only contacted me to ask me if I’m interested in applying for custody for my cousin Edward. Or Teddy, as you call him.”

Ron still looked angry but also slightly confused. “Your cousin?”

His wand still pointed at Malfoy’s face.

“It's true, Ron. Do you remember the Black family tree at Grimmauld Place?” Harry asked.

He wanted nothing more than to hug Ron and cry into his shoulders and just stay there for a while.  
Ron lowered his wand a little bit. He understood.

Draco’s hands were still held up. He nodded.  
“This is awkward enough. And my break’s over. Will you let me leave, Weasley?”

Ron looked at him angrily.  
“You can't.”

Draco frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

“I have to apparate with you. This house is magically guarded. If you try to enter or leave by yourself, you’ll get hexed.” Harry explained.  
His voice was weak and hoarse and with his last ounce of strength he looked at Ron.  
“I’ll bring Draco back to work. Will you still be here when I return?”

Ron thought for a moment in which he removed his wand from Draco’s face.  
He looked at Harry grimly and nodded.

Harry breathed out heavily.  
He turned to look at Draco, who had followed their exchange of words with raised eyebrows.

Then he took Harry’s arm and the living room disappeared around them.

 

The poisoning ward appeared around them. Draco recovered from the typical first seconds of nausea that followed their apparating.

“Does this not affect you at all mighty Potter?” Draco asked suspiciously while he held his own stomach in an irrational attempt to calm it down.

“I’m an Auror, so no.” Harry answered bluntly.  
He did not feel like keeping up a long conversation with Draco while more important things were waiting at home.

“Alright, I won’t keep you away from your jealous boyfriend.” Draco said and did not try to hide his amusement at his own words.

Harry glared at him.

“Talk to you later, I guess.” Draco said awkwardly, nodded and turned to go.

“I guess.” Harry repeated mockingly and watched Draco leave.  
Then he braced himself and disapparated again.

 

A part of him had expected Ron to be gone when he returned.  
Instead he was releaved to see him sitting on the sofa, starring at the opposite wall.

Ron must have heard him apparate, but he did not turn around.

Harry did not dare to speak. He walked around the sofa and sat down.  
Ron did not move.

What could they possibly say after all that had happened between them?  
Ron seemed to think intensely.

“After all you don’t want to raise Teddy?” Ron said finally. “I thought he was the reason you broke things off with me.”

“What?” Harry asked surprised. “I do want to raise Teddy. I just don’t want to do it alone.”

“So you raise him with Malfoy?” Ron asked mockingly.

“No...I…” Harry stuttered. Ron was indescribably angry and Harry felt ashamed. What did he expect?  
Ron was heartbroken because of him. He would never return to him just like that.  
Ron did not care for his new idea to give Teddy to Malfoy.  
He had spent the last two days trying to accept the fact that he would never be with Harry again.

“I thought if Malfoy would be the official legal guardian of Teddy, we could…” Harry started.

Ron finally looked at him. He seemed bewildered at Harry’s words.

“You can’t be serious?” He asked, looking at Harry.  
“ _You_.” Ron spit out the word. “ _You_ told me to leave. _You_ chose Teddy over me.  
You had no difficulties to make this decision. And now you what? Ask me to forgive and forget and to come home?”

Harry looked down to the floor, his head burning.  
“I kind of hoped you-”

“No.” Ron shook his head, tears rising to his eyes. “The last two days were living hell. I couldn’t do anything.  
My mother was scared for me. She checked on me every two minutes.”

Harry swallowed hard. Ron could have done something to himself and it was his fault.

“Hermione visited and I couldn’t even talk to her. Fred told her what happened.  
He’s pretty angry with you, you should stay away from him for a while.”

Harry nodded. “He came by.” He said hoarsley.

“It took everything for me to come here. I’m pretty sure Mum put something in my cocoa this morning.  
I’m only here to get my stuff and then you will never see me again.”

Harry looked up into Ron’s reddened blue eyes. His heart had stopped beating.  
“Is that what you want?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want. It’s you who decides eventually, isn’t it?” Ron said.

Harry could not help but become a little mad at his words. After all he had not sent Ron away because he felt like it.

“What would you have done? I did what I thought was right.” Harry said more determined.

“I know you thought you were doing the right thing.” Ron said. “I just don’t know if I can stand it any longer.  
I love you, Harry. But it only ever hurts.”

He took a break as his voice broke.

“I can’t remember two weeks that we were happy. I didn’t care back then, all I wanted was to be with you, come what may.  
But when you cut me off… I don’t think I’m strong enough for this.  
I’m leaving to save myself.”

Harry stood up. Tears blurred his vision.  
“Don’t leave me. You don’t want to, I don’t want you to. It’s simple.”

“Nothing is simple about this.” Ron contradicted.

“No.”

They looked at each other for a few moments.

Harry blinked away the tears to take it all up.  
The sore redness in Ron’s eyes that contrasted the blue.  
His stubble, red as his messy hair.  
His chest lifting up when he inhaled and narrowing again when he exhaled.  
His slightly opened mouth.

In a split second Harry stepped so close to Ron, their chests brushed with every breath.  
As they stood like this, Harry felt an urge overcome him.  
Ron was the only human that had ever made him feel so exposed. His need to be with Ron was beyond measure.

It had always been like that, or at least he could not remember a time where he did not feel drawn to Ron.

He knew him, understood him, like nobody else did or ever could.  
It could never be different. Even if Harry wanted to, there was no fighting off the feeling.

He had been lucky enough to call Ron his own, and he had destroyed his own happiness in pushing Ron away.

But there he was, his forehead leaning on Harry’s, eyes almost shut and breathing heavily.  
Ron’s hands wandered up to the hair over Harry’s ears.

When Ron’s fingers brushed through the wild black hair, Harry shivered.

He was perfect and nothing could compare.  
Harry could have died right then and there, but he did not.

Instead he kissed Ron and it was a religious experience.  
He tasted Ron’s soft mouth, and burried his hands in Ron’s hair.

Ron wrapped his arms around Harry’s back and pulled him as close as he could.

Harry could not breathe and he felt dizzy but it did not matter, because Ron lifted him up from the floor and carried him to the sofa.

They fell upon each other like they had been starving.  
Only Ron could sate Harry’s hunger.  
Only Harry could give Ron what he needed.

Harry’s brain was silent. It did not revolt when Harry did only what his body told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco ships it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all your lovely comments,  
> I appreciate them all! 
> 
> If you have any questions/opinions, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Have a nice weekend!


	15. Leave your home, Change your name, Live alone, Eat your cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorrryyy for making you wait so long! A lot of things happened in my life, please forgive me!
> 
> Ron has to tell Harry something.  
> Draco and Harry get ready for the legal proceedings.

When Harry opened his eyes the next morning, they met Ron’s.  
The ginger-haired wizard supported his head with his arm, his eyes focused on Harry’s.

Harry heard the rain outside drumming on the roof, but their bed was warm and cozy.

He smiled and moved in closer to Ron. 

Ron opened his arms to let Harry lay down on his chest.

Harry listened to Ron’s heartbeat, while Ron stroked his hair. 

“You’re so quiet.” Harry murmured, lulled to sleep by the calm rythm of Ron’s chest rising and narrowing.

It took a while for Ron to answer.

“I just hope I won’t regret this. This doesn’t exactly solve any of our problems, does it?” Ron said quietly.

Harry moved his thumb to caress Ron’s chest.  
“What problems?” Harry said sleepily and smiled.

“I’m serious, Harry.” Ron said and he meant it. “If I have to leave again, I won’t come back a fourth time.”

“A fourth time?” Harry raised his head to look at Ron.

“First in ninety-seven, then last November when Seamus caught us and then three days ago… That’s enough running away for a lifetime.” Ron explained.

“In ninety-seven you ran away because of the horcrux. It manipulated your mind.” Harry said, but it sounded more like a question. 

“Yeah…” Ron answered. Something about his expression made Harry nervous.

“We never really talked about that, did we? After your return I was just happy to have you back, so I never really asked you about it.   
It was the horcrux that made you leave, wasn’t it?” Harry asked and sat up in their bed.

Suddenly, he was not sleepy at all anymore. Ron clearly had to tell him something.

Ron looked down to his hands. 

“I wasn’t feeling well back then. My arm was injured and I was in pain day and night. I knew I was no help at all at finding the horcruxes.  
I knew I was a burden to you and ‘Mione. Whenever it was my turn to wear the horcrux it just made it worse.  
I hated myself so much back then, you have no idea.”

Ron took a break in which he turned to look outside the window. 

“You and ‘Mione made new discoveries all the time, you were so excited. I just felt angry all the time. And then you…” Ron did not continue.

Harry became increasingly nervous at Ron’s quietness.

“What did I do?” Harry asked carefully.

Ron pulled a face. “It’s stupid, please don’t laugh.”

“Trust me, I don’t feel like laughing right now.” Harry said seriously.

“Well ‘Mione and you got so close back in those days, I mean, I know you had been best friends before but in those days…”  
Ron’s cheeks blushed as he talked.

“I was wallowing in self-pity I couldn’t think straight-”

“Ron, I love you, but please get to the point.” Harry said when he could not take Ron’s stuttering anymore.

“I thought you had something going with Hermione.” Ron said and he did not dare look into Harry’s eyes.

“What?” Harry said confused. 

“Please don’t laugh, I know it’s stupid. You were spending so much time together... talking when I wasn’t around.   
I was dead jealous.”

Harry reached out to take Ron’s hand and Ron did not pull away.   
Instead he held on to Harry for dear life.

“Hey…” Harry said softly when he realized that Ron had tears in his eyes.

“Sorry.” Ron said hoarsely.

“It’s okay. Ron, I had no idea. Hermione is like a sister to me, I thought that was clear. Also I’m gay as hell.” Harry said seriously.

“I didn’t know that, though.” Ron answered and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“No, you didn’t.” Harry nodded. 

“It's just… I swore to myself back then, that I would save myself before I let my love for your break me.” Ron said.   
His tone seemed more determined but he still looked afraid.  
“Tell me I didn't make a mistake in coming back to you.”

Harry bent down to kiss Ron’s lips, his cheek and his forehead.

“I’m so sorry for what I did to you. You didn't deserve that. I know that and if I could make it undone I wouldn't hesitate to.” 

“But you can't undo it.” Ron said quietly.

“Tell me what I need to do to make you feel okay again.” Harry said looking down at Ron.

Ron tried to smile but it would not quite work.

“Can you give me time?” He asked carefully.

“As much as you need.” Harry said softly. Ron pressed his hand again.

 

They did not have breakfast together.  
Ron got dressed and hugged Harry goodbye.

He heard the familiar sound of apparition,   
then Harry was alone again.

It was all he could have wished for.  
After the hell he put Ron through he still loved him.

Ron was mad at him for a good reason.

Harry trusted their love to be strong enough for this.

Nevertheless, he was glad to have a meeting with Mafalda Hopkirk in a few hours.

It would give him something else to focus on and he would not have to think about Ron’s decision all day.

Harry was also excited to tell Hopkirk about his new idea to include Draco in his lawsuit.

He got dressed hastily, eager to leave the house.

 

Mafalda Hopkirk had been awaiting him.  
When Harry knocked, the inconspicious witch opened the door to her plain office.  
She smiled friendly at him, gesturing him to take a seat. 

“Welcome back, Mr. Potter. How have you been?” Hopkirk asked simple-minded.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the question. “Oh I broke my boyfriend’s heart and his family hates me now.   
Except for his sister, who I used to date when I thought I was straight. But it’s cool, we made up last night.  
How have you been?”

Hopkirk froze for a second and Harry could see the awkwardness his words caused her.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said, feeling guilty for his own insolence. “I know you want to help me. I’m just really stressed.”

His lawyer nodded understandingly. “I’m sorry for the stupid question. I can only imagine how you feel right now.”

“Actually I found out about something I wanted to tell you.” Harry said.

Hopkirk sat down at her desk with a frown.

“Tell me about it, then.” She said. 

“Well, Andromeda’s right to be Teddy’s legal guardian is mainly based on her being the only living family member, right?” Harry started.  
Mafalda Hopkirk nodded.

“So I did some research you could say, and I found another family member of Teddy’s.   
He is alive, as well.” Harry explained.

“Who is it?” Mafalda asked almost impatiently. 

“Draco Malfoy.” Harry finally said, waiting for her reaction. 

“Harry…” Hopkirk started seemingly disappointed. “I know about Mr. Malfoy.   
He is your age. His reputation suffered after his parents’ arrest. And he is still receiving his healer education in the St. Mungo’s hospital.  
He is hardly a suitable candidate to become Teddy’s legal guardian.”

Hopkirk already rejected his idea but Harry would not give up on his plan this easily.

“I get your point” He said energetically, “But Draco is younger than Andromeda. S  
ure, he is very young, but the original plan was for me to become Teddy’s legal guardian, wasn’t it? Draco is not younger than me.   
In fact he is one month older. And he is training to become a healer. That is a safer job than being an Auror and brings more money.  
He is Teddy’s cousin.   
Plus, he could convince the jury of Andromeda’s mental incapacity.”

Mafalda had covered her mouth with her hand and nodded frowning.

“We could tell them she has severe seperation anxiety as a consequence to losing her husband and only daughter.” Harry said eagerly.   
“A judgement-impairing will make her unable to raise Teddy right, wouldn’t it? They wouldn’t leave a little child with a psychopath.”

“No, they wouldn’t.” Hopkirk confirmed thoughtfully. “Just bare in mind that the name Malfoy is well-known in the wizarding world.   
And not for good, that’s for sure.”

“Neither is mine. Anymore, I mean.” Harry interjected.

“Oh please Mr. Potter, now you are being dramatic.” Hopkirk said unaffected, much to Harry’s surprise. 

“It makes a difference if your family supports a mass murderer with ‘ideals’ or if you defeat said murderer. Even readers of The Daily Prophet know that.” 

Harry shook his head. “To them I am not the Boy Who Lived anymore. Thanks to Rita Skeeter I am the ‘Boy Who Lived A Lie’.” He said bitterly.

For a moment Harry thought Hopkirk would roll her eyes. 

“Mr. Potter. Your situation is bad but not hopeless.  
Wallowing in self-pity won’t help your godson. If you say Mr. Malfoy is our only chance then we will take it.”

Harry looked at her half offended, half proud.   
“Okay.” He said, looking at her expectantly.

“Okay. So where is Mr. Malfoy? Does he even know about your plan?” 

“I talked to him about it yesterday, but we were...interrupted.” Harry said, his heart beating faster at the memory. 

“Well, I will send him an owl. We should meet to talk about our further course of action.   
The legal proceedings will be very public, because...you’re you. The press will report about every step we take and every word we utter in court.  
I want you and Mr. Malfoy to be as well prepared as possible.”

 

Harry picked up Draco at St. Mungo’s again. 

This time he ignored the comments of Mauria and her friends as well.

“Are you gay too now, Death Eater?”  
Harry rolled his eyes.

The healer knew how to appropriately dress like a Muggle, much to Harry’s relief.  
Draco wore a grey jumper and black trousers with matching black oxfords.

They had agreed to talk their strategy in a Muggle cafè to avoid getting interrupted by curious magicians.

Now that Draco was not wearing his light green healer’s robe, Harry could see how thin he actually was.

Another sudden rush of pity came over Harry.  
Draco looked meager. His coworkers’ bullying clearly took its toll on the Slytherin’s health.

Draco noticed Harry’s worried look and hurried to put on his large black coat.

“Can we leave now?” He asked impatiently.

“Sorry. Sure we can.” Harry said and took his outstretched arm to apparate.

 

They apparated to a side street in Soho.  
Harry had never been to Soho but Draco had claimed to know a small cafè that no magician would ever visit.

“You know the way right?” Harry asked with a slightly intimidated look at the colourful Muggles that passed by.

Most of them were smoking. Music came from the shops and restaurants.  
It smelled of coffee, garbage and perfume. 

Harry let his gaze wander around the buildings and the diverse crowd of Muggles, as he followed Draco down the road.

The Slytherin was obviously familiar to the narrow alleys of Soho.   
Harry had a hard time keeping up with Draco, whose slender legs smoothly walked through the groups of tourists and Londoners.

Draco eventually crossed the road and pointed towards another alleyway with several small restaurants.

Muggle guests sat around tables in front of the cafès and drank tea.   
They all had serious expressions on their faces as they discussed about seemingly important literature.

At a cafè with blue window frames and white flowers over the old fashioned glass door, Draco stopped.

“This is it.” He said.  
Harry nodded and followed Draco into the cafè.

The location looked way larger on the inside than Harry had expected.  
It had a bright wooden floor and white walls, illuminated by chains of lights.

A friendly barista sold cake and coffee to go.

More Muggles sat at wooden tables, eating cake and drinking tea.

Harry could understand why Draco would spend so much time here.  
Nobody knew him and everybody was minding their own business.

London was a big city and the people were always busy. Nobody looked at them twice.

The barista saw Draco and waved at him.

Draco raised his hand to return the greeting.

Harry stopped shortly at the naturalness of Draco’s reaction.  
He put off his jacket and sat down at the table that Draco had chosen.

“How much time do you spend here?” Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. “I come here to study so probably a lot.” 

“The barista knows you.” Harry said.

“Yes, that's Jamie.” Draco said unfazed.  
Harry just stared at him.

In that moment the friendly barista walked up to their table.

“Hey ya, Draco.” She said smiling. “How are you doing? I see you brought a friend this time.” 

Draco smiled at Jamie.  
For a moment Harry was not sure why Draco’s smile bewildered him so much. 

It took him a few seconds to realize that this might have been the first time he saw Draco Malfoy smile for no malicious reason.

This was not the grin that was familiar to Harry through years of Draco’s pecking.  
Draco smiled at the barista because he was being friendly.

“Yes, this is Harry.” Draco said.

“Hi, Harry. I’m Jamie.” The barista said happily.

“Nice to meet you.” Harry said smiling.

“I have to get back to the bar but I'll send Khala over to you.” Jamie said. “Is there anything you want? Some tea?”

“Yes, thank you.” Draco said. “I’ll have some tea and a Millionaire’s Shortbread.”

Jamie nodded and looked at Harry.   
“Anything for you, Harry?” 

Harry looked a little overwhelmed until he said “I’ll have what he's having.”

Jamie disappeared and Draco made sure that she was out of earshot before he talked again.

“So. I think I know why I’m here.” Draco said. “You still want me to be your godson’s legal guardian?”

“Your cousin's legal guardian.” Harry corrected him.  
“And yes I want you to give him a home, so I can take care of him and he won't have to live with his mentally ill grandmother anymore.” 

Draco smiled and shook his head. “Saint Potter.” He mumbled. “You haven't changed one bit. The world does nothing but screw you over. Yet here you are, saving lives, one orphan at a time.”

“You are one to talk, healer.” Harry said and grinned. “So what do you say?”

“What do you think I'll say?” Draco asked.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll say yes, or you wouldn't have agreed to meet.   
You probably want to hear me beg though. Am I right?” Harry deducted.

“Don't want to miss that chance.” Draco answered shortly and smiled.

“Didn’t expect anything else from you.  
So what do I need to say to make you help me?” Harry said and looked at Draco expectantly. 

“First of all” Draco started and Harry shuffled forward on his seat. “I’ve never met Teddy in my life.   
Won't he be afraid of living with me or something?”

Draco sounded uncertain if his question was stupid.

Harry nodded. “He probably won't understand in the beginning but if I tell him that you're his cousin and that you're my friend, I think he’ll be fine. I’ll visit him a lot, too.” 

Draco blushed at Harry’s words.

“Your friend?” He asked as if he had never heard anything more disturbing.

Harry grinned at Draco’s red cheeks and the shock in his expression. 

“Who would have thought, right? Besides, Teddy won't be asked with whom he wants to live. He’s too young to be capable of such an important decision.” Harry explained.   
“They will ask him about his relationship to his grandmother and me, but that's it.”

Draco nodded slowly.   
“So what is my role in court? Do I need to give testimony or something?” 

“My lawyer, Mafalda Hopkirk, will introduce you to the judge. You probably have to say something about you and why you want to adopt Teddy.  
As long as you remember your name and why you agreed to this action, we have a chance.” Harry explained.

Draco nodded again. “So your lawyer introduces me” He repeated “They’ll ask about my motives and I’ll tell them my aunt is mental and I want to save my cousin.” 

“More or less.” Harry confirmed.

A dark haired waitress with a brown apron brought their tea and cakes.  
She smiled at them and they smiled back at her, as if they were not overwhelmed with pressure.   
As if they did not care, that the both of them would never be treated like regular individuals because of their family names. 

The waitress left but the smiles did not leave their faces yet.  
Harry looked at Draco and he knew that he thought the same.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Harry asked quietly. “She doesn’t know us.”

Draco’s look lingered on the waitress that brought other cups of tea to other tables with the same smile.

“It’s why I come here. She doesn’t know who my family is and what I’ve done.   
Muggles seem to smile all the time.” Draco told him.

“They are just polite. Muggles have just as many problems as magicians.” Harry said and sipped on his tea. 

“I wonder what drives them. They don’t know magic, they only know one half of the world they live in.” Draco said and picked up his cup as well.   
His eyes wandered around the cafè.

“Some of them have religion.” Harry said. “My aunt and uncle were driven by money though, I’m sure. Maybe an urge for power.” 

“Did you ever see them again after the war?” Draco asked, looking at Harry again.

“No. I have no desire to reunite with them. I had a shit childhood thanks to them.   
I thought about looking for my cousin Dudley though. He can’t help the way he was brought up.   
I’m sure he could be a nice guy, he just doesn’t know it himself.” 

Thinking of the Dursleys made Harry feel strangely sad. Sometimes he wondered what had happened to his relatives.   
Maybe Uncle Vernon had had a heart attack and died, or maybe he was still screaming at apprentices and neighbours. 

He forced himself to stop thinking about it.

“The way you describe your cousin it sounds like a Muggle version of myself, you realize that?” Draco asked. 

Harry looked at him. “Funny you say that. Years ago I thought of him as just that: You, but without the ability to do magic.”

“I’m sorry.” Draco said suddenly. He blushed and quickly picked up his tea again, probably to hide his face, or maybe to stop himself from talking.

Harry looked at Draco.   
Skinny and exhausted, his posh clothes unable to cover up the miserable state he was in.

“I know.” Harry said. 

“So what is he like? Teddy, I mean. I never met him.” Draco said.

“Teddy is great.” Harry said, gladly accepting the change of the topic.  
“He is very intelligent and kind. He likes to paint. And he is a Metamorphmagus like his mother.”

“Really?” Draco said fascinated. “Does he change a lot?”

“He likes to change his hair colour. Though I think he prefers blueish colours.” Harry said and smiled at the image of his godson in his mind.   
“Ron bought him a toy broomstick and he likes to fly around the house with it.”

Harry’s smile faded a little bit. 

“Sound like I won’t get bored very soon.” Draco said and looked a little intimidated. 

“I can’t thank you enough for doing this.” Harry said. 

“It’s a pleasure. As you said, I need something that will make me sleep soundly again at night.   
'Redemption' you named it. Maybe I will save this child’s life and it will save mine.”

They sat in the cafè just a little bit longer, fascinated at the life inside the Muggles' bubble.   
Harry would go home soon enough and continue to be the Boy Who Lived A Lie.   
For now he was just Harry, sipping tea and eating cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for making you wait so long,  
> I hope you still enjoy this fic.
> 
> It's getting quite complex, and I don't have a clue about lawsuits etc.   
> I'll give my best to make it authentic. 
> 
> All the love,  
> Plastikpokal


	16. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 36th Birthday, Harry James!

**I’m not alone**   
**I’ll never be**   
**And to the bone**   
**I’m evergreen**

Don't Swallow The Cap - The National

 

 

As Harry strolled down to the kitchen he asked himself if there would ever come a morning where he would not feel terrified of what was to come.

It was the morning of the trial and he felt anxious and alone in his empty house.

Teddy’s face and his well-rehearsed arguments flashed through his mind.

“This is ourselves under pressure…” Harry sang to himself quietly as he made tea.

Like every morning, an owl flew to his window to deliver the newest edition of the Daily Prophet.  
Harry payed the owl and took the newspaper from its leg.

He hesitated for a moment, before he unfolded it.  
The front cover showed just what Harry had expected.

 

**Harry Potter: Tangling with the law once again**

 

Harry swallowed hard. Yet another article by his biggest fan Rita Skeeter.  
Every inch of his body felt repelled to read any further.  
He knew that the text would hardly contain any facts at all.  
It was solely written to attract the attention that Skeeter needed more than air.

Still Harry knew that in this very moment people all over the kingdom were reading the article.

If he needed to deny any crazy lies that were told about him, he wanted to know what he was dealing with.

With all his willpower he looked at the paper in his hand.

 

The headline of my newest article will hardly surprise any of you out there.  
Harry Potter, most commonly known as the Boy Who Lived, is troubling the Magical Law Department of the Ministry of Magic once again.  
With eleven years he violated the law by using a levitation charm in front of Muggles.  
Three years later Potter summoned a Patronus to impress his Muggle cousin of first grade.

Today however, Potter will not be the defendant.  
For the first time in his criminal journey The Chosen One will appear as plaintiff.  
He is suing Andromeda Tonks, grandmother to little Teddy.  
Potter’s intention is to withdraw the custody for her grandson to raise Teddy himself.

Mrs. Tonks, who widowed during the Second Wizarding War, inherited the custody for Teddy when she lost her daughter who tragically died in the Battle of Hogwarts alongside her husband Remus Lupin.

Sources confirm that Lupin had been friends with Harry Potter’s late parents Lily and James Potter.  
Obviously pitying Harry Potter for not having any family left, he made the young outlaw godfather of his only child.  
Andromeda Tonks now regrets her son-in-law’s fateful decision.

It’s been brought to our attention that Harry Potter is indeed having a romantic relationship with his school friend Ronald Weasley.  
Weasley himself comes from an extended family. He is currently working for his older brothers at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes at Diagon Alley, London.  
Thanks to donations by Harry Potter himself, the Weasley brothers were able to start their business in 1995.  
They have since been building their success on selling questionable joke articles and mildly jinxed artifacts.

Harry Potter and his shadow Ronald Weasley have been said to be hiding their intimate relationship for years.  
It takes no Ravenclaw’s Diadem to figure out the scandalous couple’s plan:  
As they cannot have children of their own and the Magical Law prohibits same-sex marriage and adoption, Potter and Weasley plan to steal Teddy away and raise him as their son.

The trial that is scheduled for this morning, will decide if Andromeda Tonks will raise her beloved grandson of three years in her family’s home.  
If Potter wins the case, he will be the first wizard to raise a child alongside another wizard as same-sex parents.  
It remains to be seen if the judges will turn a blind eye at the war hero or if they will treat him like any ordinary mortal.

Rita Skeeter

 

Harry put the newspaper down.  
Calmly he turned around. His head was strangely empty.  
Automatically he continued to make his breakfast.

 

He knew something was going on as soon as he arrived at the Ministry.  
The entrance hall was filled with people just like every work day.  
Today however, they all seemed to turn around and stare at Harry when he stumbled in through the chimneys.  
More than they normally would, that is.  
Harry put on a brave face.  
A wave of journalists ran over him as he fought his way to the elevators, face down.  
“Mr. Potter!” They screamed, waving at him to get just a second of his attention.  
If he looked up they would take his picture. It would fill every paper, like his face always did and probably always would.

Harry stared at the polished marble below his feet.  
The strange voices of the journalists echoed in the hall and in his ears.  
Harry silently asked himself if other people got as tired of their name as he did. The reporters pushed and pulled at him. Someone stepped on his foot and he almost lost his balance.  
Then a hand grabbed his arm rather violently.  
Harry wanted to free himself from the grip and looked up from the floor again.  
He wanted to defend himself from the reporter, to scream at him for grabbing him.  
When he looked up however, it was Ron who touched him.  
Harry could not believe his eyes.

“You’re here!” He shouted over the noise of journalists screaming and cameras flashing.  
Ron answered something but Harry could not hear him. Instead he focused on Ron’s face as he pulled them through the crowd and to the elevators.  
The ginger looked angry and occasionally yelled something at the people that got in their way.  
“Move!” He screamed at an especially penetrative woman who blocked the elevator Ron had been heading for.  
Eventually she stepped aside and Ron gently pushed Harry into the elevator.  
The golden grating closed behind them.

Ron exhaled loudly.  
“God dammit. I’ll never get used to that.” He said grimly without looking at Harry.  
The elevator moved downwards and to the right at a breathtaking speed.  
“You’re here.” Harry said again.  
Ron looked at him observantly.  
“I am.” He confirmed.  
“Why?” Harry asked. Ron had crossed his arms in front of his chest. He looked composed.  
“I figured the press would go nuts today.” He said simply. “Wouldn’t have expected them to mob you like that, though. Good thing I came down to pick you up.”  
Harry did not know what to say. He stepped in closer to Ron and when he did not back away, Harry hugged him tightly.  
Ron put his arms around him and Harry pressed his face into his chest.  
“Thank you.”  
Ron did not say anything at first. Harry could hear his heartbeat beneath Ron’s flannel shirt.  
When he started talking his chest vibrated at Harry’s ear.  
“Teddy’s here. I saw him in the Law Department.”

Harry freed himself from Ron’s embrace. “Teddy is here?” He repeated disbelievingly. “Will he take part in the negotiations?”  
Ron looked at Harry as if contemplating whether he should go easy on him or tell him the truth.  
“I don’t know.” He said finally. Harry looked at him challenging.  
“Honestly.” Ron added and sounded sincere. “I haven’t talked to any Ministry employees. Except for Hermione, of course.”  
“She’s here, too.” Harry said quietly.  
“She works here, stupid.” Ron said and shook his head. “Look, will you be okay? You seem pretty jazzed.”  
Harry swallowed hard. “Yeah.” He said hoarsely. “Have you read the Daily Prophet today?” Ron nodded.  
“I did. It’s why I’m here. Well… more or less.” He said slowly.  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked.  
Ron looked away. “I’m here because I know the press won’t leave you alone today and I know how much you hate that.”  
Harry stared at him. Their last encounter seemed a lifetime ago.  
“Years ago you, Hermione and I promised each other to stick together, come what may. I won’t break that promise ever again.” Ron said quietly.  
Harry heard the pain in Ron’s words. The guilt for leaving Hermione and him behind during their hunt for horcruxes had never left Ron.  
Every decision he had made since that fateful day seemed to origin from his bad conscience.

“Are you here, because you think it’s your duty or because you want to be here?” Harry asked.  
At once, the happiness over Ron’s appearance had left him.  
“What?” Ron asked surprised.  
“Are you here today to soothe your bad conscience or are you here because you actually give a shit?” Harry heard himself ask. He did not want to hurt Ron, or maybe he did.  
“Harry.” Ron said pleadingly.  
“Go home. I know you don’t want to be here.” Harry said unmoved.  
“I’m not leaving you on your own.” Ron said offended.  
“Or are you? No need to break the habit today.” Harry hissed.  
Ron looked like Harry had punched him in the face.  
“You’re one to talk.” He said quietly.  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Make me.”  
Harry could not say who kissed whom first, but when they finally did, he never wanted the moment to end.  
They stood entwined in the elevator and just kissed until they ran out of breath.  
“‘Make me’, how cheesy is that?” Harry laughed against Ron’s mouth.  
“It worked, didn’t it?” Ron said and kissed him again.

A sober women’s voice interrupted them.  
“Second Floor: Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes with the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, the Obliviator Headquarters and the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee.”  
The elevator stopped and its golden grating opened.

A stocky wizard with a big moustache and a witch with a stack of files stood in front of the elevator.  
Harry let go of Ron and stepped aside. Ron however did not let go of Harry’s hand.  
He grinned at the wizard. “Mornin’ Arnold.” Ron said smugly and Harry looked at him disbelievingly. He remembered that Ron knew a lot of the Ministry’s employees through his father.  
Arnold did not reply but looked at the two of them, visibly annoyed.  
The witch next to him smiled shyly at the ground when they entered the elevator.  
Ron caught Harry’s look and chuckled.  
“What?” He whispered.  
“Nothing.” Harry said, suppressed a laugh and pressed Ron’s hand.  
The elevator started moving again.

After a few seconds of rattling up and to the left the elevator announced:  
“Third Floor: Department of Magical Law Enforcement with the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services.”  
The grating flew open and Ron guided Harry outside.  
“Come on, love.” He said sweetly, and with a last smile at Arnold and the strange witch, Ron guided Harry outside the elevator.

The familiar hallway in front of them was filled with people.  
Colleagues from the Auror Headquarters had raised their wands against some reporters that tried to get closer to Harry when he walked by.  
He recognized Sophie and Roger who held back a pitbull-looking witch with a camera.  
Sophie smiled at him mischievously. “Morning, Potter.” She greeted him.  
“Hi.” Harry replied, feeling weak on his legs. He was still holding Ron’s hand.  
For a moment he considered letting it go.  
However, everyone in the room already knew about the two of them.  
What use was it to hide any longer?  
He held Ron’s hand a little tighter and Ron caressed his hand with his thumb.

They walked through the hallway with its many doors, passing open offices with Ministry employees who craned their necks to see them.  
Finally Harry recognized the door to the Office for Magic Family Law.  
In front of it stood a small gathering of people.  
Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Draco stood in front of the wooden door.  
It was an unusual assembly, considering Hermione stood next to Draco and they were immersed in what seemed like a light conversation.  
Dean watched them with a crooked smile, while Ginny talked to Neville.  
Dean was the first to notice Harry and Ron walking up to them.

“Well if that isn’t our Lord and Saviour Harry Potter.” He said with his typical observant, cheeky smile.  
Harry smiled at him. “Hi, Dean.”  
“And my second favourite Weasley” Dean added, looking at Ron. “Fully clothed! Good to see you.”  
He hugged Ron and patted his back.

Harry waved into the group. “Hi, thank you for being here. I appreciate it, really.”  
“I think my students appreciate their free period.” Neville said happily.  
Hermione hugged both Harry and Ron hello.  
“Good to see you both together.” She whispered into Harry’s ear.  
Ginny tousled her brother’s hair and hugged Harry.  
“We’re all here to support you.” She said quietly.

When it was Draco’s turn to greet Harry and Ron, the group became awkwardly silent.  
“Hi, Draco.” Harry said and gave him a smile. Draco looked even skinnier today and Harry secretly hoped he would not collapse during the negotiations.  
“Hello.” Draco said and looked at Harry almost desperately. He clearly felt uncomfortable in the group of Gryffindors.  
Dean mercifully announced he would go and get some coffee from the machine at the Auror Headquarters and Ginny and Neville gladly followed him.

Draco eyed Ron suspiciously.  
“So.” He began slowly. “Are you ready?”  
The question was aimed at Harry but Draco seemed to expect Ron to attack him at any moment. He threw glances at him unremittingly.  
“Yeah.” Harry said. Draco’s nervousness made himself uncomfortable. “Are you?”  
“I think so.” Draco said unconvincingly.  
“Draco.” Harry said determined. “Ron won’t hex you, okay? He’s just here to help.”  
Ron smiled dangerously. “I don’t make promises, though.”  
Harry looked at him accusingly. “Stop it.”  
Ron laughed, pulled Harry’s hair back with his free hand and kissed his forehead.  
Draco looked away.

“I’ll look for the others.” Ron said, “You should practice your text or something.”  
He lifted up Harry’s chin with his right hand and kissed him softly on the lips.  
“Good luck.” Ron said and with that he disappeared.  
Draco still looked at his own feet and Hermione had raised her eyebrows and smiled at Harry.

“Well.” She said, sounding satisfied. “I’m quite confident about today. Teddy is here, too.”  
“Ron already told me.” Harry said. “I don’t think he should be here. There’s press everywhere. He’s too young for this.”  
“Personally, I think it’s an advantage for us. Teddy likes you. He’ll be happy to see you again, which will prove Andromeda wrong.  
She told the press you never visited Teddy. She will be seen as unreliable.”  
Harry nodded. “Whatever you say, Hermione. You’re the expert after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> P.S.: If you ship Deamus (Dean/Seamus) you should definitely check out my fiction "White Leather" that is connected to the events of this fic.  
> Love,  
> Plastikpokal


	17. Room Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorrryyyyy I know I made you wait very long  
> Posting from my phone, I hope I corrected all mistakes, but if you find one- don't hesitate to tell me!  
> Love,  
> Plastikpokal

The Department for Magical Family Law looked way friendlier than Harry had expected.  
It did not look at all like the dungeon where his hearing in 1994 had taken place.  
When Harry had been accused for Improper Use of Magic for defending Dudley and himself from a dementor attack, his trial had been fought out in a large hall with dark stone walls.  
This Department however looked welcoming.  
Cherry-wood wainscot gave it a warm glow and the carpeted floor prevented the numerous employees’ voices to echo.  
Harry could see a large corridor with several doors. His trial would take place in one of these rooms, he was sure.  
Hermione had taken the lead.  
“Follow me, boys.” She said and guided them through the hall.  
“Gunda Kaltwasser will lead the legal proceedings. She was one of my university lecturers and I think she is a very empathetic woman.”  
Hermione looked at Draco, who was even paler than usual, and smiled encouragingly. “You’ll be fine, Draco. Just stay calm and try to make a trustworthy impression.”  
Draco laughed as if he had just heard the most ridiculous pun.  
It was obvious that he did not believe anybody could ever evaluate him as trustworthy.  
Harry knew that Draco’s self-esteem was low, if it even existed anymore.  
Still, his and Teddy’s fate was in Draco’s hands. He needed to pull himself together, even if it was just for today.  
“Hermione could you give Draco and me a minute?” Harry asked his friend.  
“Sure. I’ll look for Judge Kaltwasser. Meet me in room thirteen if you are ready.” Hermione replied and with a last friendly smile at Draco, she left.  
“Draco.” Harry said seriously. “Have you eaten anything today?”  
“I’m fine. It’s not me you should be worried about. Today is about Teddy.” Draco said with the sad undertone that had wormed its way into his voice. Again Harry realized that Draco had never been the same after Voldemort.  
“Teddy is the one I am worried about. We’ll introduce you as his possible legal guardian. I know you’ve been through a lot, Draco, but please take this seriously.” Harry said urgently.  
“I do!” Draco argued. “I’m taking it very seriously.”  
“I don’t think so.” Harry contradicted. “You don’t have any faith in yourself. I know you want redemption and therefore you need to believe that this can actually work. I wouldn’t have asked you for help if I had had no confidence at all.”  
Draco looked at Harry perplex. For a moment it looked like he would argue with Harry.  
Instead Draco sighed and straightened his dress jacket.  
“Alright, Potter. Thank you for your fatherly concern but I have eaten and I am prepared for today. I have indeed read an entire book from the hospital’s library about Post-Traumatic Stress Disorders. I’m sure I can recite the whole chapter on Separation Anxiety as a symptom of PTSD.” Draco said with pronounced casualness.  
Harry would have laughed at Draco’s transparency if he had not been so nervous.  
“Well, if that’s the case, let’s not waste any more time. You seem ready for the negotiations and I… well I’m about as ready as I’m ever going to be.” Harry said.  
“Let’s go.” 

Room thirteen looked similar to the entrance hall. Cherrywood and carpeted floor made it appear more hostile than the auditorium in the Mystery Department.  
However the room was much smaller.  
A large table took up most of the space. It was made from the same wood as the wainscot.  
Ten chairs stood on either side of the table and another at the head.  
A witch in green robes and red glasses had taken a seat at the head. When Draco and Harry entered, she looked up from a stack of files in front of her.  
Wooden beads hung decoratively from her ears.  
The harsh look on the witch's face reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall.  
“Mr. Potter.” Said the witch with the hint of a German accent and arose from her chair. “Welcome.”  
She walked towards Harry with determination and he noticed how Draco unconsciously stepped back a little.  
“My name is Gunda Kaltwasser. I will advise the negotiations today.” She shook Harry’s hand vigorously.  
“And Mr. Draco Malfoy.” The judge turned to have a look at Draco. He smiled politely and reached out to shake her hand.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Judge Kaltwasser.”  
For a terrifying moment Harry thought Kaltwasser would not shake his hand. She looked down at it and back up into Draco’s face.  
“The pleasure is all mine.” Kaltwasser said finally and proceeded to shake Draco’s hand with great force.  
“I hear you are an aspiring doctor at St. Mungo’s, Mr. Malfoy?” She asked well-interested.  
“That is correct, Madam.” Draco confirmed and Harry silently complimented his ability to conceal his nervousness.  
“And what field are you majoring in, if I might ask?” Kaltwasser continued intransigently.  
“I decided on Potions and Plant Poisoning.” Draco said.  
“Interesting.” The judge said and nodded. “Personally, I never figured it out. I was a hard case at Potions really.”  
Draco smiled understandingly, obviously unsure of what to answer to this confession.  
Luckily, the door behind them opened again and Hermione entered the room, accompanied by Mafalda Hopkirk.  
“Ah, Mafalda.” Judge Kaltwasser exclaimed gladly.  
Hopkirk took her outstretched hand and shook it solemnly. “Gunda.” She said affectionately. The witches had obviously met before. “I see you have already met my clients.”  
“I have.” Kaltwasser confirmed, but her gaze rested on Hermione. “Good Morning, Miss Granger.”  
Hermione pulled her shoulders back and Harry was amazed by the sheer hermioneness of the movement. His friend proceeded to shake Judge Kaltwasser’s hand as well.  
“Good Morning, Madam.” Hermione greeted her.  
“Will you attend the negotiations this morning?” Kaltwasser asked, her voice not giving away any emotions.  
“If you don’t object, I would like to use this opportunity to learn about the legal proceedings of this particular Department.” Hermione stated professionally.  
Kaltwasser raised an eyebrow at her. “I would not want to be in the way if my students want to educate themselves. Even if I am not your lecturer anymore, Miss Granger.  
I presume Miss Hopkirk will supervise you?”  
Mafalda Hopkirk nodded. “Yes, Miss Granger is in my charge. Minister Shacklebolt himself demanded her to attend the negotiations. She is a remarkable clerk, Gunda. I suppose it’s all thanks to your excellent teaching.” She allowed herself to laugh.  
“Enough of the soft soap, Mafalda.” Kaltwasser said unaffectedly.  
Immediately, Hopkirk stopped laughing and returned to her toned down lawyer demeanor.  
“Where’s Mrs Tonks? The hearing was scheduled for ten o’clock, was it not?”  
“It was.” Kaltwasser confirmed and walked back to her chair at the long table.  
“Mrs Tonks and her defence counsel are late. Feel free to wait in the hall, you can still prepare yourself. My assistant will inform you when Mrs Tonks has arrived.”

 

Harry and his allies silently left room thirteen.  
From the Ministry’s hallway, Harry could still hear the voices of paparazzi calling his name.  
Then the double door of the Department opened and spat out Ron.  
He cursed quietly as he stumbled into the hall, two paper cups of steaming coffee in his hands.  
Harry’s heart jumped excitedly in his chest. He was still processing the fact that Ron had swallowed his pride to support him today.  
When he walked over to help him with the coffee, Harry felt like a teenager walking up to their crush.  
“Hey.” Ron said and he looked dishevelled. “It’s nuts out there. There you go.” He handed one of the cups to Harry. “Chocolate-flavoured.”  
Harry took the cup and the soothing heat of the coffee immediately warmed his cold fingers.  
He inhaled the christmassy scent. “Thank you.”  
“That’s alright. Andromeda hasn’t arrived yet?” Ron asked and sipped his own coffee that smelled like pumpkin.  
“No.” Harry shook his head. “I wish we could get this over with already. Draco does a good job at hiding his anxiety but I don’t know how long he will last without pissing his pants.”  
Ron chuckled. “Still hard to believe that he’s here to help you. After all the shit we had to put up with because of him.”  
“You don’t trust him?” Harry asked. It did not exactly surprise him, but he wanted to hear about it anyway.  
“I don’t necessarily like him, to be perfectly honest. That's not a secret.” Ron said and looked over to Draco.  
The Slytherin was talking to Hermione again.  
“But I trust you and you trust him. Besides, he seems to be getting along with ‘Mione; Something I wouldn’t have expected to hear myself say ever.”  
Harry watched intrigued, as Hermione giggled over something Draco had said.  
“Just when you thought you’ve seen it all-” Harry said quietly and Ron only shook his head in disbelief.  
Suddenly, Dean Thomas stormed in through the double door, his wand still raised. A wave of the noise in the hallway accompanied him.  
“They’re here.” He said solely. “Lupin’s son is here.”

Dean had disappeared through the door again when a wizard in anthrazit robes entered the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  
He held a black top hat that had slipped from his sparse, grey hair.  
The wizard had clearly met the crowd outside.  
“What a muddle.” He mumbled angrily and put on the top hat.  
He seemed too preoccupied to notice neither Harry nor Ron.  
Hastily, the stranger opened the door again and stuck his head outside.  
“This way, Madam!” He shouted.  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
“What the hell?” Ron formed with his lips.  
Harry shrugged and watched as the stranger held the door open and another two people entered.  
Andromeda Tonks walked in, carrying her grandson Teddy.  
Harry noticed how Ron stepped closer to him and felt Ron’s comforting hand on his own back.  
Teddy was as beautiful as always.  
He had pale skin like his father, and the colour of his hair had turned to a mousy brown. Harry’s throat closed painfully when he saw Teddy’s red eyes.  
The angry mob had terrified the child so much that it already showed on his appearance.  
Teddy was born a Metamorphmagus just like his mother.  
Harry remembered very well how Tonks’ hair had gone from bubblegum pink to dull mouse brown out of lovesickness for Remus.  
Back then, Harry had believed it was grief over her lost cousin.  
Just like Harry, Tonks had not had nearly enough time with Sirius before he passed away.

Andromeda looked wilder than ever before.  
Harry had recognized her sister Bellatrix in her before, but today the resemblance was particularly striking.  
Big rings under Andromeda’s eyes testified to her restlessness. Harry could only imagine when she had slept for the last time.  
Andromeda’s brown eyes, whose gaze had once appeared soft and solicitous, darted madly around the room.  
Her dress was elegant but stained and her brown hair showed white streaks.  
“Harry!” Teddy’s eyes had found his godfather and almost immediately, the roots of his brown hair turned turquoise. “Ron!”  
The boy stretched out his little arms towards them and Harry had to cover his mouth to muffle a sob.  
He did not want Teddy to know how heartbroken he felt.  
“Teddy-” Harry took a step forward but before he could reach his godson’s little hand, Andromeda hit his hand away.  
“Please don’t approach my client and her grandson, Mr. Potter.” The strange wizard piped up. He was as tall as Harry, at best, and the expression on his dog-like face made him look more ridiculous than threatening.  
“I am Teddy’s godfather and if he wants to speak to me you won't stop him.” Harry hissed at the wizard.  
“And I am Mrs. Tonks’ lawyer.” The stranger answered unimpressed. “You are suing my client. Any physical approach at Mrs Tonks or her grandson will be recorded and graded as assault with intent to do grievous bodily injury.” Several capillaries had bursted in the lawyer’s eyes, making him look a lot like Uncle Vernon after one of his legendary fits of rage.  
Harry fought the urge to instantly throw a killing curse at the man in front of him.  
He needed to calm down.  
Killing a lawyer would hardly improve his situation at this point.  
“Come, Harry.” Ron said and gently pulled at Harry’s arm to guide him over to Hopkirk.  
His defence counsel still stood near the door of room thirteen and spoke to Draco and Hermione.  
However, she must have witnessed the conversation of Harry and the newly arrived.  
“I could have guessed Mrs Tonks would employ him.” Hopkirk said furiously and threw angry glances at her component as he guided Andromeda into room thirteen.  
“Why?” Ron asked, one arm around Harry and his coffee in the other. Harry was too angry to speak. His eyes were focused on the wooden door behind which Teddy had just disappeared with mousy hair.  
“You have just met defence counsel Ixion Gamp. He is known for his fussy research.  
I for one know him as Incorrigible Ixion. We went to Magical Law School together.”  
Hopkirk explained.  
“And how does Andromeda know which lawyer is the most annoying?” Ron asked grimly and took a sip of his pumpkin coffee.  
“He’s a pureblood and thus probably related to her.” Explained Mafalda. “Also he’s said a few things about You-Know-Who not being that evil after all.”  
Ron groaned.”In other words, he’s a blood-purity fanatic.”  
“Simply speaking, yes.” Hopkirk confirmed.  
“It doesn't change anything. We’ll still have to try and save Teddy.” Said Harry, who had found his voice again.  
Draco seemed intimidated but Hermione nodded determinedly. “We still have important arguments that Judge Kaltwasser will take cognizance of.” She said resolutely.  
Ron nodded. “We’ll find a way out of this, just like we always did.” He added calmly.  
Harry nodded. What choice did he have?  
“I can’t come with you.” Ron said quietly when Hopkirk and Hermione moved towards the door.  
“I know.” Harry answered and tiptoed to hug Ron.  
“I love you. Good luck.” Ron whispered against Harry’s ear.  
They parted again and Harry kissed Ron quickly on the mouth. “Thank you for coming.”  
“Anytime.” Ron said softly and ran his big hand through Harry’s hair.  
“Merlin, you guys.” Draco interrupted them. “I get you’re out and proud, but could you tone it down maybe? We have a child to save.”  
Harry felt the smile on his face melting his worries like wax.  
Ron tried to hide his own grin but he failed. “Watch it, Malfoy!” He said and pointed his finger at Draco. Ron’s smile made the threat less convincing than he had probably intended.  
“Go get ‘em.” 

Andromeda and her defence counsel had already sat down when Harry entered.  
Teddy was not with her anymore.  
The people at the table looked up to him expectantly.  
“Where’s Teddy?” Harry asked blantly.  
Before defence counsel Gamp could utter one word, Judge Kaltwasser interrupted him.  
“Little Edward will not take part in the negotiations, Mr. Potter. He will only be interviewed by a specialist from our Department.” She gestured impatiently. “Now if you would please be so kind as to lay your wand on the table and sit down so we can start?”  
Hopkirk pointed to the free chair between her and Draco. Harry pulled squeezed the wand in his hand one last time before he lied it down with the others and went to have a seat.

“So.” Judge Kaltwasser began with a last adjustment of her files.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have assembled to discuss a change of custody for Edward Remus Lupin. Mr Potter claims that the current legal guardian, the present Andromeda Tonks, is unable to raise a child correctly due to psychological impairments. He accuses Mrs Tonks of kidnapping and the unlawful detention of Edward Remus Lupin."  
Andromeda made a disapproving noise.  
“Defence counsel Hopkirk, please explain the reasons for your client’s concern and why he has decided to bring this custody argument to court.”

“Thank you, Judge Kaltwasser.” Said Hopkirk professionally. “My client, Mr Potter, has decided to take legal action against Mrs Tonks because he fears for Teddy’s safety.  
On the twenty-third January of this year, Mr Potter visited Teddy at Mrs Tonks’ house.  
He was accompanied by Ronald Bilius Weasley who had come along to visit Teddy several times before.  
This time however, Mrs. Tonks behaved in a hostile manner.  
Mr Potter was concerned as to why Mrs Tonks changed her attitude towards him and consulted Mr Malfoy who is currently completing his education to become a healer at St. Mungo’s Hospital.  
Mr Malfoy attributes Mrs Tonks behaviour to a Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder originating in the loss of her husband and daughter.  
Additionally Mr Potter would like to present Mr Malfoy as Teddy’s new legal guardian.  
Mr Malfoy is Teddy’s cousin once removed and thus his only remaining relative except for Andromeda Tonks and Mr Potter himself.  
Mr Potter considers Mr Malfoy as suitable to supersede Mrs Tonks as Teddy’s guardian due to his health and financial status.  
Harry appeals to Mrs Tonks to be reasonable and consider Teddy’s wellbeing.  
Thank you.”

Harry had not looked away from Andromeda’s face while Mafalda spoke.  
He felt a number of emotions when he looked at her gaunt face. Hate, confusion, disappointment and maybe just a tad of sympathy.  
This was Tonks’ mother and she had saved his life almost five years ago. Everybody at Grimmauld Place had thought of her as a strong witch, who had decided against her narrow-minded family and for her muggleborn husband.  
Harry had never asked Sirius about her while he had been alive. They had been cousins that had ran away from the same hateful family. What would Sirius have thought about his cousin’s hostility towards Harry?  
“Thank you, Miss Hopkirk.” The Judge interrupted his train of thought. “Mr. Gamp. If Mr Potter says the truth and his intentions are sincere, I reckon it was right for him to act.  
What do you have to say for your client’s defence?”  
The grey-haired lawyer looked hardly impressed. He smacked his lips and smiled smugly.  
“Thank you, Miss Hopkirk for your portrayal of Mr. Potter’s perspective.  
Mrs. Tonks has experienced the incident a little differently.  
On the day of said incident, Mr. Potter arrived at Mrs. Tonks’ residence without having given advance notice. When Mrs. Tonks opened her door for him, she found him accompanied by Mr. Weasley.  
The men persuaded her to let them in and continued by threatening to take Edward with them. Mrs. Tonks - Andromeda- saw herself forced to protect herself and her grandson with a Protego charm.  
She managed to push Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley outside with her shield charm and contact Agena Burke, Auror of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Office.  
Mrs. Tonks takes cognizance of Mr. Potter’s proposal to appoint Mr. Malfoy as her grandson’s new legal guardian. However she disapproves of the idea, as she fears it to be an attempt of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to enstrange Edward from her.  
Furthermore, she dismisses all accusations of mental illness.  
Her reaction to Mr. Potter’s actions was legitimate, as she feared for her grandson’s wellbeing.”  
Harry stared down on his fingers that lied entwined in his lap. How he wished for Ron to be here. Hermione sat to Draco’s left so Harry could not see her. He could only hear her taking notes and tried to focus on the familiar noise. I am not alone, Hermione is here and Ron is waiting for me outside...  
“My client regrets that the press was informed of Mr. Potter’s questionable domestic situation. She found herself forced to reach out to the public in order to protect Edward.  
As Your Honor is well informed, it remains illegal for two wizards in a homosexual relationship to raise a child as their own. It would be a violation of Magical Law to make an exception for Mr. Potter.”  
“I am in fact well-informed about the Magical Law of the United Kingdom, thank you.” Said Judge Kaltwasser rather perplex.  
“It would in deed be illegal for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to adopt Edward as their child if they are in a marriage-like relationship. If the rumours about his romantic relationship with Mr. Weasley are true that is. However, Mr. Potter is not applying for guardianship himself. His concerns about Mrs. Tonks are not related to his private life and should be taken seriously by this Department.  
I will have a healer of my confidence examine Mrs. Tonks to clarify if Mr. Potter’s concerns are valid.  
Until then I call up Miss Agena Burke to hear her perspective on the incident.  
We will also need to hear Mr. Weasley’s testimony. We will continue the negotiations tomorrow at the same time.  
Until then you are dismissed.”

They laid in their underwear under the covers of their bed, sheltered from the wind blowing in from the open window.  
Nothing existed but the two of them beneath the covers of their bed.  
Harry looked at their entangled fingers between them. Ever since he had taken Ron’s hand after the first hearing, he felt like he would never let it go again.  
He did not want to disturb the comfortable silence but a question echoed in his head and sooner or later he would have to ask.  
“If I promise you that I’m never going to send you away again”, Harry almost whispered, “Will you come home?”  
There was no hurt in Ron’s voice when he answered.  
“I already did.” Ron said softly. “But I would appreciate it if you wouldn't temporarily break up with me again.”  
Harry turned his head, feeling the soft mattress under his cheek.  
“It was a mistake. Maybe the worst I ever made.” Harry said  
Ron reached out to touch his cheek.  
“I’m here now. Don't dwell on it  
I’m happy and you should be too.”  
Harry smiled weakly. “I don’t want to be bitter, I’m sorry.”  
“Hey, I know you're stressed out and you have every right to be, but do you ever think about what a colossal coincidence it is?  
What we’re alive at the very same time and that we somehow met and fell in love with each other?”  
Harry laughed softly at Ron’s excitement. “Darling, did someone give you love potion again?”  
“Shut up, I’m serious!” Ron laughed along with Harry and traced his hand down Harry’s back and to the other’s hand. Harry opened his hand to gently cross his fingers with Ron’s. So many years he had dreamed about holding Ron’s hands and by now their touch was as familiar as Ron’s face and the house they lived in together. Harry felt like he understood what Ron was talking about.  
How was anything supposed to be impossible if this was real?  
“You're almost a part of my body.” Ron said with the same excitement. “I need you to breathe just as much as I need my lungs. And if you love me the same, I’ll never be afraid of anything ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	18. The Prospect's Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See you in court sweaty :)

Harry chucked the Daily Prophet into the bin without reading it.  
He could not deal with another nasty article today. Though he had hesitated for a moment, curious of what Rita Skeeter might have come up with today.  
Maybe Harry was in a polygamous relationship with Ron and Draco now or maybe he was selling drugs down Nockturn Alley.  
As much as he would have enjoyed the entertainment, the articles really got to him sometimes and he would not risk getting pulled into another low.  
Ron came trotting down the stairs.  
He glanced over to the newspaper in the bin and said “So no reading the Quidditch report today, I see.”  
“Oh I’m sorry-” Harry said and made a move to fish the Prophet out the bin again when Ron raised his hand.  
“It’s fine, I’m just having you on.” He said and closed the distance between them with one big step. Harry smiled into the short kiss. “Ron that’s gay.”, he said and laughed against his lover’s mouth.  
Ron chuckled and kissed him again. “It’s not gay if you kiss without tongue.”  
“I see.” Harry said and clasped his arms around Ron’s waist to hold him closer.  
Ron had fallen completely silent when Harry caressed his open mouth with his own lips and pressed slowly against them for another kiss.  
This time however he slit his tongue into Ron’s mouth before he closed the kiss.  
Harry felt Ron’s heartbeat under his shirt and he thought about how close their hearts were when they kissed.  
Ron was not so silent anymore and growled when Harry finally broke the kiss.  
“Don’t think too much of it though.” Harry said smugly and took a sip of his coffee.  
Ron gave a frustrated moan. “Harry!” He drawled and clasped his arms around Harry’s back and reached down between his legs.  
“Nope.” Harry said and wriggled out of Ron’s embrace. “We’re going to be late. Here's your coffee, hurry up.” He handed Ron a steaming cup of freshly-brewed coffee and turned to go upstairs.  
“Are you going to take a shower?” He asked and took a sip from his coffee but still unable to hide his smug grin.  
“I was going to, yeah.” Harry confirmed.  
Ron took another sip from his cup and Harry tried to look annoyed. “Do you want to come with me?” He proposed.  
Ron gave him a broad smile. “I’d love to.”

 

The location of the negotiations had been changed.  
Instead of the comforting cherry wood room, Harry found himself in a stone-floored courtroom. The courtroom had a striking resemblance to the one that he knew from six years ago. Harry had taken his assigned seat on the stand on Judge Kaltwasser’s left hand side.  
He could see his blurry reflection in the polished stone floor at his feet. Harry bent down a little and took a closer look.  
He did not need to see clearly to know that he looked terrible.  
“...Harry?”  
“What?” Harry quickly looked up again. Hermione looked at him suspiciously.  
“I said where’s Draco?” She repeated. “Are you okay?”  
Hermione moved a little closer and reached out to squeeze his arm.  
He gave her a half-hearted smile. “Yeah, sure. Draco should be here any minute. How are you?”  
Hermione did not look convinced. “Okay. I’m fine, just a bit worried about you.” She said, obviously giving up the attempt to uncover the secret of Harry’s true emotional state.  
Harry was glad that in this very moment, Mafalda Hopkirk, Ron, Draco and a female Auror in uniform entered the courtroom. Harry and Hermione craned their necks to catch a glimpse of Ron, who, as Hermione had explained to Harry, needed to introduce himself to the Judge as a witness.  
Ron had the most serious expression on his face that Harry had ever seen. His freckled hands were crossed in front of him when he said “My name is Ronald Bilius Weasley. I am a witness and willing to testify.”  
Harry tried to focus entirely on Ron, who seemed calm, despite his unusual seriousness.  
Ron stepped back to let Draco approach the judge’s table.  
“My name is Draco Malfoy and I am an expert and willing to give my opinion in evidence about the mental state of the accused Mrs Tonks.”  
Draco’s voice was steady as he spoke and Judge Kaltwasser showed no sign of disrespect.  
The female Auror stepped up at last. Harry had seen her in the Auror Office before, but she belonged to a different division and he had never worked with her.  
In fact, Harry had not even known her name to this day. Now he knew it before she said it out loud.  
“My name is Agena Callidora Burke. I am a witness and willing to testify.”  
Agena Burke, thought Harry, could have been a beautiful woman if it was not for her grim expression and her strict ponytail that seemed to distort her features even more. She was wearing the English Auror Uniform like armour and she had the poise and walk of an army soldier.  
Judge Kaltwasser informed the witnesses about their rights and their obligation to speak the truth, and Ron, Draco and Miss Burke left the courtroom again.  
“Now it begins.” Hermione whispered beside him.  
And really, right as the door had closed behind Burke, Judge Kaltwasser stood up from her chair. She put her wand to her throat and her voice filled the cellar walls when she spoke. “Dear jury, dear guests, dear plaintiff and dear defendants, dear Wizards and Witches. I would like to ask you to take your seats so we can start the trial without further ado.”  
Throughout the room there were busy noises of people sitting down and finishing their conversations. Many pairs of eyes fixed on the Judge who stood attentatively above all of their heads. The majority however, or so Harry thought, had their eyes fixed on him. At least two dozen pairs of eyes pierced through him as he tried his best not to let it get to him.  
Losing his temper would hardly play to his advantage.  
“We have gathered here today to clarify the question of Andromeda Tonks’ guilt regarding Mr Harry James Potter’s accusations of child abduction and the unlawful detention of Edward Remus Lupin commonly known as Teddy.  
Please stand up Mrs Tonks and truthfully testify to the court. Do you swear on your wand to say the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?”  
Harry saw Andromeda stand up from her seat and in a hoarse voice and her wand raised she answered the judge’s question. “I swear.”  
“Be aware that a wrongful testimony will be punished with a prison sentence and will lead to the immediate nullification of your charge. Do you want to repeat your oath?”  
“I swear.” She repeated and handed over her wand to an assistant of Judge Kaltwasser.  
Harry hardly listened as Andromeda declared her innocence to the jury. As she sat there on a chair in the centre of the room, Harry almost felt sympathetic for her. He remembered well how oppressive it had felt when he had sat down there in front of Cornelius Fudge who had made an effort to declare him guilty. Harry stared at Andromeda’s face that reminded him so much of her sister’s. Bellatrix Lestrange, who had crouched before Lord Voldemort, craving the weakest sign of appreciation that she needed as much as other people needed water. There had seldom been anybody who Harry had despised more; Bellatrix the most loyal of all Death Eaters had not only killed her cousin Sirius but also Harry’s last hope to have some kind of family of his own.  
And yet again, a Black daughter tried to take his family from him. This time however, he would not let it happen right in front of his eyes.  
Andromeda had once been Tonks’ mother, this he would not forget. But the war had taken it's toll on her mind and she was not the same person who had saved him from harm so many years ago. The woman who pleaded for the jury to see her as a desperate grandmother, was not Sirius’ cousin that had fled from home to marry a Muggle-born. Harry’s sympathy dissolved into thin air.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Tonks.” Said Judge Kaltwasser professionally when Andromeda had ended her portrayal of the events. “Is there anything you want to add before we continue with the hearing of evidence?”  
Andromeda glanced over to her lawyer, who nodded encouragingly.  
“The most important thing I want you to understand”, Andromeda addressed the jury, “is that first and foremost I am a grandmother. I love my grandson with all my heart. He is the son of my only daughter and, after the death of my beloved husband Ted and my daughter Dora, everything I have left. I would never harm my dear grandson and I find this lawsuit to be an impertinence and an imposition to Teddy. Consider the effects that leaving his family could have on him. Please be reasonable in your decision.”  
Harry glanced over to the jury and quickly examined their facial expressions. Many looked guilt-ridden, which was not fortunate at all. Andromeda was very good in her role as the pitiable grandmother.  
“I call up my first witness, Mr. Ronald Weasley.”  
The door to the courtroom was opened again and Ron was guided by a ministry worker to a chair near the Judge’s table.  
He quickly looked over to Harry and their eyes met, Ron’s expression unreadable.  
Suddenly, Harry felt his stomach drop. For a second his brain had stopped to acknowledge the power that Ron had right now. If for some reason he would desire to, he could turn the situation around to Harry’s disadvantage.  
“Mr. Weasley, do you swear on your wand to say the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?” Judge Kaltwasser said again.  
“I swear.” Ron said solemnly.  
The judge’s assistant reached out for Ron’s wand and Ron obligingly handed it over.  
Harry noticed that the jury members’ facial expression changed when they saw Ron. Many craned their necks to get a closer look and others looked spiteful. They had all read the articles, Harry thought bitterly.  
“Mr. Weasley, please introduce yourself to the court.”  
“My name is Ron...Ronald Bilius Weasley” Ron said loud and clear, “I am twenty-two years old, I live in Godric’s Hollow, England and I work at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes in London.”  
“You completed your education to become an Auror by last year, correct?”  
“Yes, correct.”  
“Why are you not working as an Auror today?”  
“I did for a while after I had finished my education.” Ron stated, “But being a veteran of the Second Wizarding War and the Battle of Hogwarts, I often felt anxious during missions. I decided to support my brothers by working at their store in London, which is way more uplifting.”  
“And how would you define the relationship between you and the defendant?”  
Ron hesitated for a moment.  
“I knew her daughter from the Order of the Phoenix and her son-in-law, who used to be my teacher in Hogwarts. The first time I met Andromeda was at their funeral.”  
“And do you know her personally?”  
“I only saw her when we visited Teddy. Every two weeks at least.”  
“Define “we”?”  
“Me and the plaintiff: Harry Potter.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Weasley. If you would please give us your portrayal of the events that took place on the day in question.”  
“Yes.” Ron nodded and licked his lips. He looked focused but not too much, like he had rehearsed with Mafalda. “It was a regular day and Harry and I had flown to Andromeda’s house. We landed in the garden and when Harry knocked on the door it took Andromeda some time to answer it. We weren't surprised, she is very mistrustful when it comes to other people entering her house.  
That day however she was especially suspicious towards me.“  
“What makes you think that the defendant’s suspicion was directed at you?”  
“She asked Harry to speak with her privately. I waited in the living room while Harry and Andromeda spoke. Then I heard them discuss heatedly and I came back into the hallway. I asked what was going on and Andromeda pulled out her wand and aimed at Harry. At this point she was screaming at him.  
Before anybody could cast a spell, Teddy entered the hallway as well. I guess the screaming woke him up from his nap.  
We put our wands down, so he wouldn’t be scared. Teddy reached out to me, he was obviously not aware of anything that was going on. I tried to get to him but Andromeda wouldn’t let me. She cast a Protego and Teddy got repelled by it.  
Andromeda kept screaming at us to leave her house and we were scared for Teddy’s safety so we did.”  
“How did you proceed?”  
“Our mutual friend Hermione Granger works at the Department for Magical Law and we contacted her to see what we could do to help Teddy. We were very scared of what Andromeda might do to him. She seemed out of control that day.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Your witness, Mr. Gamp.”  
Harry saw Ron exhale, a part of the pressure melting of his shoulders.  
Yet Harry knew that the hardest part was still ahead.  
Ixion Gamp rose from his chair with an expression that spoke volumes about his arrogance.  
“Thank you, your honour.” He said  
“Mr. Weasley, you accompanied Mr. Potter that day, correct?”  
“Yes I did.” Ron confirmed.  
“And it was not the first time you did so?”  
“No, I regularly accompany Harry.”  
“Mr. Weasley, you are not related to neither Mrs. Tonks nor her grandson, correct?”  
“No, I am not.”  
“The right to visit Teddy was granted only to Mr. Potter on the 28th of May 1998. Since then you accompanied Mr. Potter to every visit at my client’s residence, correct?”  
“Correct.”  
“Would you consider this unorthodox?”  
“No, I wouldn't.”  
Ron looked highly concentrated not to let Mr Gamp’s game unsettle him and Harry silently pleaded that he would keep a cool mind.  
“You wouldn't. And how would you define the relationship between you and Mr. Potter?” Mr. Gamp asked and failed to hide his personal curiosity.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I understand you have known each other for a long time, correct? You were classmates at Hogwarts, partners in Auror training and currently-” Gamp studied a sheet of paper on the clipboard in his small hands.  
“Sharing a residence in Godric’s Hollow. Would you define your relationship as strictly platonic friendship?”  
This time, Ron’s answer did not come as quickly. For a terrible moment Ron remained silent and Harry could hardly hear the audience and jury in the courtroom murmuring over the hammering of his own heart. Blood pulsated in his ears and Harry knew that he was as red as Ron’s hair.  
“No.”  
Ron had found his voice again.  
“How else would you define it. Would you perhaps call it romantic?”  
“What does my relationship with Harry have to do with Andromeda’s mental state?” Ron exclaimed angrily.  
“Your relationship with Mr. Potter is crucial, because it explains why the both of you claim that my client, Mrs. Tonks, is a threat to her own grandson. This is clearly a conspiracy by Mr. Potter against my client to regain the custody of Teddy-”  
“Objection, you honour! Speculation!” Mafalda chimed in; she had arisen from her seat and gleamed furiously at Ixion Gamp.  
“-to raise him as his own son with you, his homosexual lover!”  
Judge Kaltwasser repeatedly slammed her gavel onto the table.  
“Silence!” She said infuriated.  
“Mr. Gamp, please calm down. I ask the jury to return their attention to the evidence!  
Ms. Hopkirk, your witness.”  
Mafalda walked around the table and approached Ron, who looked jazzed.  
“Mr. Weasley.” She addressed him friendly and he managed to smile at her.  
“Yes.”  
“As I understand you have spent quite a lot of time with Teddy Lupin in the last four years, right?”  
Ron’s smile became a little more genuine as he nodded. “I have.”  
“And what is he like?”  
“He is wonderful. I knew his parents and he gets a lot from them. He is exceptionally intelligent and kind like his father Remus and loving like his mother Nymphadora. We called her Tonks, because she didn't like her first name.”  
Mafalda nodded happily. “I see. And I believe there is even more that Teddy has inherited from his mother?”  
Ron understood and nodded. “He is a Metamorphmagus like Tonks and his hair colour changes a lot.”  
“Give us an example?”  
“When he is in a good mood it tends to be turquoise and if he's scared it's more of a mousy brown.”  
“So you can see Teddy’s emotional state in the form of him changing his hair colour?”  
“Yes.”  
“On the night of the incident, what was Teddy’s hair colour?”  
“It was turquoise when he woke up and came into the hallway, but when Andromeda first cast the Protego to keep him from running towards me and he fell down, it turned brown and he started crying.”  
“Would you attribute the change in Teddy’s hair colour and his crying to the actions of Mrs. Tonks?”  
“I would, definitely.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I have no more questions.”  
Ron exhaled once more and Judge Kaltwasser sent him outside.  
“I call up our next witness Miss Burke.”  
Ron walked out the courtroom door and in stepped the Auror.  
Agena Burke was a tall young woman who looked everything but warm and friendly.  
When she sat her slender body down on the witness’ chair she looked as if she had tasted something bitter.  
“Miss Burke, do you swear on your wand to say the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?” Judge Kaltwasser said once more.  
“I swear.” Barked Burke.  
“Please introduce yourself to the court.”  
“My name is Agena Burke, I am twenty-five years old and I work as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom.”  
“But you never went to Hogwarts?”  
“No, I finished my education at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in nineteen-ninety.”  
“Please tell us what you witnessed on the day of the alleged crime.”  
“I was up for duty when Mrs. Tonks’ emergency call reached our office later in the evening. My division was mostly out in the field so I followed the call on my own.  
When I arrived at Mrs. Tonks’ home, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley had already left. Mrs. Tonks told me they had been trying to enter her house to get to her grandson and that she had been able to protect him. Mrs. Tonks also told me that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley had fled when she threatened to call the Auror office.  
I asked Mrs. Tonks to hand me her wand and performed the Prior Incantado Charm, which confirmed that she had last cast a Protego. Therefore I had no reason to question Mrs. Tonks’ testimony and I asked her if she wanted to press charges on Mr. Potter but she refused.”  
“Thank you, Miss Burke.” Said Judge Kaltwasser. Harry had followed the Auror’s testimony with disbelief. It made perfect sense and Auror Burke had acted in accordance with her duty. How the hell could they proof that Andromeda was lying?  
“Your witness, Miss Hopkirk.”  
“Thank you, your honour.” Mafalda stood up from her seat to get closer to Burke. She smiled professionally but there was something fierce in her gaze that had Harry wondering what was going on in the lawyer’s head. In fact, Mafalda strongly resembled a cat that was circling its prey.  
“Miss Burke. How would you describe Mrs. Tonks’ emotional state when you arrived at her house that night?”  
“She seemed very disturbed.”  
“In how far?”  
“She wasn't crying but she was noticeably pale and she held onto her grandson rather tightly. In no moment during our encounter did she put him down. Mrs. Tonks seemed afraid to leave him out of her sight.”  
“I understand you arrived at Mrs. Tonks’ home alone? There is no other Auror or civilian who can support your claim?”  
“No, I was alone.”  
“I see. Would you say that Teddy was in immediate danger during any moment of your encounter?”  
“No, of course not.”  
“So you would say that Mrs. Tonks’ emotional behaviour was unfounded?”  
“Not after what had happened to her. She was in shock.”  
“So you fully believe Mrs. Tonks?”  
“I think so.”  
“You think so. Did you question Mr. Potter and or Mr. Weasley about the events after your encounter with Mrs. Tonks?”  
“I did not. Mrs. Tonks did not want to press charges, so I investigated no further.”  
“That is interesting, considering that she was allegedly very scared for her grandson’s safety. Why would she forego the possibility to legally keep Mr. Potter away from Teddy if what she testified was true?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Miss Burke. When you met Mrs. Tonks on the night of the incident, were you aware that she was born Andromeda Black and that you are in fact related by blood?”  
The jury and the audience audibly gasped at this revelation. Harry’s heart jumped in his chest.  
Agena Burke looked as if she had tasted something sour. “I was. But-” She started but Mafalda cut her off.  
“You Honour! I strongly doubt Miss Burke’s objectiveness in this particular situation. She was the alone at Mrs. Tonks’ house that night without any further support of the Auror Office. No one can support her testimony and she has shown obvious bias against my client Mr. Potter. Her personal relationship with the defendant strengthens my doubt in her truthfulness and makes her testimony as the investigating Auror invalid!”  
The atmosphere in the courtroom was tense. Judge Kaltwasser had a tough time silencing those present. They pointed at Burke and whispered and Harry knew that every trust in the Auror had been lost.  
He met Mafalda’s gaze and hoped that she could read his gratitude in his eyes.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen! Please calm yourselves, so we can proceed. I agree with Miss Hopkirk but I will not deny Mr. Gamp to question the witness, as well.”  
Ixion Gamp ascended from his seat at once. “Miss Burke, why did you not inform the court of your relation to the defendant?”  
Burke had blushed severely. When she spoke again she looked at the floor.  
“I have never met Mrs. Tonks ever before in my life. I have only seen her name on a family tree in my uncle’s house. I don’t have any personal relationship with the defendant I could have told the court about.”  
“And do you have a personal interest in Mrs. Tonks’ discharge?”  
“No. I am only interested in the solving of this case.”  
It was no use. Try as he might, Mr. Gamp could not rebuild the jury’s trust in his witness.  
The lawyer seemed to have thought the same thing, because he did not pose any more questions.  
Judge Kaltwasser looked infuriated by the sheer lack of professionalism of the hearing.  
Aggressively, she hammered onto her table:  
“Quiet, please!”  
Only sparsely did the voices around her stop talking.  
“I suggest we pause this hearing for today and continue tomorrow at the same time. You are released.”

“Ron!”  
Harry had left the courtroom as swiftly as he could before the audience had the chance to bombard him with uncomfortable questions. He was grateful that the press was not allowed to attend the process but the audience was just as curious to catch a glimpse at him.  
Ron got up from a wooden bench he had been sitting on, his expression quizzical.  
Harry took big steps toward Ron and stood on his toes to hug him.  
With his arms around Ron’s shoulders, Harry whispered into his ear: “They paused the hearing. The testimony of Andromeda’s witness is implausible.”  
He took Ron’s hand, “They’re actually related. Andromeda and her witness.”  
Ron was scoffed and squeezed Harry’s hand.  
“That’s hardly surprising. If you cross paths with one pureblood you won't have to wait long for another. What about my testimony though.” He lowered his voice,  
“Did I do okay?”  
Harry squeezed his hand and craned his neck to give Ron a quick peck on the lips.  
“You did great. I couldn't have done it better myself.”  
“Potter!” Draco, who had been sitting on the other side of the corridor, walked up to Harry hastily. He and Ron must have sat across from each other while Harry had been sitting inside the courtroom, probably in awkward silence or with a cold stare-off.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Relax, Draco.” Harry said and mildly patted the skinny boy’s shoulder. “You’re released for today. The hearing will continue tomorrow.”  
“Why?” Draco asked, sounding rather desperate. He pulled up his shoulders and shook off Harry’s hand as if it was ice water running down his back.  
“Your aunt’s witness isn’t trustworthy. They are related somehow and Gamp kept it from the Judge and jury.” Harry explained quickly.  
“Could you stop referring to her as my aunt? I hardly know that woman and I want nothing to do with her.” Draco said awkwardly.  
“Of course” Harry nodded, feeling a little guilty. He knew what it felt like to be related to people who felt nothing like family. Draco had been loyal to his parents and their friends for a long time, but he wanted to start anew and Harry respected that.  
Ron however, did not seem convinced. He made a disparaging noise, indicating once again how little he believed in Draco’s will to change.  
“Sure, Malfoy. You’re probably related to that Auror lady as well, aren’t you? You have a big mouth when it comes to my family but Andromeda is yours. Aren’t you purebloods all related?”  
Draco glared at Ron and Harry swiftly stepped between them.  
“Lads, can you pull yourselves together? Ron you know Draco is here to help us. Keep the past in the past, alright?”  
“It’s true Weasley, I used to talk a lot of shite about your huge family, and I still think it’s strange how many siblings you have.” Draco spat at Ron, “But the last time I mentioned anything about it was years ago. I have never met Andromeda Tonks before this lawsuit. And yes, I might be distantly related to Agena Burke, just like I’m distantly related to you.”  
Ron looked as if Draco had slapped him right across the face.  
“That’s right, Weasley. Your grandmother was a pure-blood Black and so was my grandfather. They were second-grade cousins. And you don’t ever have to apologize for that, why should you? It’s just your heritage, right? Well it’s mine too and I’m actually trying to make up for it.”  
Ron awoke from his shock only to fire back. “No, you have to make up for much more than just your heritage. I’m not the one with the dark mark on his arm.”  
“Ron!” Harry was shocked. It was not the first time for Ron to say something insensitive, considering that he had spent a lot of his adolescence teasing Hermione. But his remark was more than uncalled for. “What the hell? Could you both just try and stop the bickering for once? Ron, Draco is trying and I think he’s doing very well. And Draco, that sibling comment wasn’t okay you really need to shut up about the Weasleys. They are very decent people and the war you fought in caused them a lot of pain they didn’t deserve. If you want to make up for it then shove it.  
Remember what we’re here for.”  
“This is one for the books.” Ron said shaking his head. “You’re making excuses for the behaviour of bloody Draco Malfoy. I should get a time-turner and tell that to your eleven-year-old self.”  
“Ron, love, please-”  
But Ron brushed him off with a quick gesture. “I need to get to work. Two of my countless siblings are waiting for me.”  
And with that last remark Ron was gone.  
Harry tried not to lose his temper right on the spot. Draco looked like he was about to cry.  
“Bloody hell, Draco.” Harry said horrified, “Not here.”  
“I’m sorry for…” He croaked and waved vaguely at the spot Ron had just left, “I’ll go to work.”  
Draco followed Ron through the double door of the department.  
Harry remained in the hallway for a moment, listening to the crowd outside and wondering if it would ever be quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hmu with some reasons to live and maybe i'll hit you up with some more chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> I started this fic over 2 years ago and I was in a very specific mindset then. I don't know if I'll be able to update this fic anytime soon, I'm waiting for the inspiration to return. I do have a plan, but not the means.  
> Sorry  
> Plastikpokal


End file.
